Dragon's soul
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: When word of the possible threat of the 'One Ring' being back into the hands of Sauron reaches an ancient races ears, their leader goes on a journey to rivendell to find out what is to be done about it, and what could be done to keep the threat away from the dragoon kingdom. Read as she meets the fellow ship and how she will handle the other races, war, and love. Ocx? T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, I finally decided to do a Lord of the ring's Fanfiction! HOORAY~! I should hope that i did a good job. This first chapter introduces my character, i have her picture on my profile if you have a hard time imagining her, (Because i have horrible description) i should clarify now. the outfit she has on in the picture is the one she will wear when she meets the fellowship. just imagine her without the shirt and tasset around her waist. the gauntlet on her arm actually changed from her original design, and next to her arm is what her cloak looks like...yeah.**

**SO THEN! i do realize that i have skipped some of the prologue, but i didn't think it was necessary to have it. I do not know who she will end up with. In fact i'm having trouble deciding, so...i would like to ask for your help. well if its not to much trouble, the only one i don't think i'll ever have her end up with Is gimli, Gandalf (for obvious reasons) or any of the hobbits. so then, again if you do have any suggestions then i would appreciate the help~!**

**"Text"**=Dragon

_"Text"_=Elvish

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the lord of the rings! It rightfully belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein! (awesome) i only own My Oc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Messenger

_ It began with the forging of the great rings. One was given to the dragoon's, an ancient race, great warriors who were the strongest of all. Three were given to the elves, Immortal, wisest and fairest of them all beings. Seven to the dwarf-lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power/ for within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. Deep in the land of Mordor, in the Fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._

_One ring to rule them all._

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword._

_Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared another bearer._

_It came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had come. It abandoned Gollum, but then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire._

_For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all._

It was a calm day, the sun shining through the thick forest, the sound of a small stream as birds chirped and sang in delight to welcome the sun. A lone woman was lounging in a tree, sleeping the day away with a content smile, but she was no mere woman. She had the purest of white hair, the long waist length bundle of it tied in a white silk wrapping, the top half was noticeably short and shaggy like, with two small elk like horns coming out, but went well with her pale skin and slightly squared jaw line. Some of the hair cascaded around her neck, her bangs were long and went past her eye's, they were swept to the left, and famed her face. Her sharp hawk like eyes were closed, her eyelashes were white as well and long, occasionally moving under her eyelids. Her ears were pointed, shaped like a deer's, with the top half covered in white scales that ran towards her cheek and faded into her skin. She stood at a good 5'9", three inches taller then the normal height of the females in her race and was more physically fit, and had an hourglass body type. She had wrapping to hold her ample bosom in place and some on her feet. Her trousers went down to just below her knees and had a puffy look to them towards the end, they were black with a light blue lining. A white sash was around her waist to match the wrapping and the one sleeve on her right arm, that was held there by a silver strap tied loosely across her clavicle. Her hands, which had claw like black gauntlets, were on her stomach as she slept.

**"My Lady!"** a female voice called out. White and turquoise iris's opened slowly, the pupils were softly glowing slits, the turquoise rimmed the iris and sped out to halfway outwards from the pupil and the rest was white until it hit the rimming of the iris. The eyes lazily blinked a few times as they roamed towards the ground, to find an older women with light brown hair tied in a bun, her ears were like hers but more upwards and had brown fur instead of scales. She had tired but determine dark chocolate eyes. She wore a light blue dress with an apron tied around her waist, she also had flats on with a slight heel.** "My Lady come out this INSTANT! I have some URGENT news from a friend of your parent's!"** she called out. Said 'lady' sighed, she really didn't want to go down there to face her personal wet-nurses, since she was a child, lecture. **"MY LADY!"** the wet-nurse called out again and stopped just underneath the tree she was sitting in.

**"What is it Cellia."** she asked her nurse while she hung down from a lower branch and faced her with a bored expression. Cellia jolted and put a hand over her heart, taking a breath, and then faced the girl with irritation before gasping as she looked at her. She raised a thin brow at her reaction before looking at herself then groaned as she knew what was going to come.** "Cellia, before you even start-"** but it was too late.

**"MY LADY! WHAT ON MIDDLE EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!"** Cellia yelled out as she pulled her from the branch and turned her around with furrow brows. **"Where is your dress?"** Cellia questioned as she held onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes. The girls eyes went to the side for a moment in thought, _**'well...i don't think I should tell her that I discarded it somewhere in the woods just to move easier...'**_ she thought with a sigh.

**"it...was burned by...a hatchling I found in the woods."** she said said as she stared Cellia in the eyes so she would seem convincing enough. She then got out of Cellia's grasp and started to head towards her home. **"Anyway that is not important now is it? You said something about my parent's, correct?"** she said changing the topic, as she looked back over her shoulder at Cellia. The nurse gasped and nodded her head as she quickly ran up besides her.

**"Yes, well it seems that an Ally of your late father and mother, may the ancients think them battle worthy,"** she clasped her hands together and said a quick prayer before continuing, **"has sent a messenger with urgent news and would like you to attend a council meeting." **Cellia explained. The 'lady' furrowed her brows in thought as they neared the kingdom of the dragoons. Her father, Azel, and mother, Nari, had and still has many allies.

**"hm..."** she mused as they walked through the kingdom, the buildings were all made from different types of wood. The houses were one story's, two if you were wealthy, each had sliding doors made of either red or maple wood. They had paper screens over them to have the house cool and keep the insects out. The roofs had red oak shingles lining it in rows, some had pillars and some did not. **"Do you know who it was that sent the messenger?"** she asked as she waved and slightly nodded to the greeting that the people were giving her. She loved her kingdom, the dragoon race live along side dragons and any branch from the family instead of hunting them. Each family usually had at least two dragons in the house hold, or an egg on the way. When she entered the market she was greeted by loud cheers, laughing, waves, sales pitches, small yelps from their companions, etc. she greeted them with a slight nod, she glanced towards Cellia while waiting on her answer. **"what did he look like? Was he a son of man? Elven? Dwarven?"** she asked with a slightly raised brow as she eyed a couple of baby dragons playing on the road. She giggled as the red one sat triumphantly on top of the green one.

Cellia thought back to the messenger, **"uhm, he did not seem like a son of man. He had fair skin and was tall, so he could not be dwarven, and he wore a cloak..." **she mused as she tried to remember anything else that stood out. She didn't have time to actually look at the man, she had run out to find the young lady, so she had a hard time remembering anything. **"OH."** she exclaimed in recognition, **"He spoke in the Sindarin language!"** she said with a nod.

_**'hm...So it he is either elven or a son of man that can speak the language.'**_but she quickly decided on elven, that last human allies that her parent's had broke off their relations with them after the incident with the sheep. She nodded as they reached a flight of stairs that lead to the top of a cliff that overlooked the kingdom. It was a giant castle with the banner, it has a dragon in a circle biting its own tail and in the middle was a white woven crown, hanging proudly in the front and around the castle. The guard's that stood at the front gate bowed as they let the two in, she strode towards the throne room and opened the doors. Upon her arrival a man with pointed ears, dirty blond shoulder lengthen hair, a strong jaw line and deep green eyes turned to her. _**'so it was an elf.'**_she mused.

_"Hello, lady Balmung."_ he said with a bow. Balmung nodded her head in acknowledgment, as she went past him and sat down on the throne. She saw that the elf had looked towards the side and had a light blush on his face. Balmung wondered what he seemed to be flushed about, _"L-Lady Balmung...should you not...should I wait until you are dressed?"_ he asked with a stutter as he fidgeted a bit. Ah, thats what he seemed to embarrassed about. She had forgotten that her people do not dress the same as the rest of middle earth. If memory served correctly, then, women usually have most-if not all-of their skin covered.

She sighed, _"I am dressed elf. Did you not know that the customs that the rest of middle earth and my people's customs are quite different."_ she said in the elvish tongue. The man looked startled at the news, he didn't seem to understand why most of the people here were..._very_ lightly clothed. Well, actually Balmung was dressed a little less then what was considered decent, but she didn't care, no one bother to even do anything by it, besides Cellia, because they also did not really care._ "So, what is this about a meeting? And who is it that you serve?" _she asked, _**'it must be either Elrond, Galadriel, or Thranduil.'**_ she thought with a amusement.

_"I serve Lord Elrond of Rivendell."_ he said proudly, Balmung nodded her head and gestured for him to continue. _"I was sent to inform you that Lord Elrond would like to have you for an important meeting."_ he informed. She had a questioning expression.

_"And what, I should ask, is so important that he wishes to summon me for a meeting all the way to Rivendell?"_

_"He did not say, all he said was to tell you something about a 'ring' being founded. He said that you would understand."_ he finished as he didn't know what his lord had told him. He looked at her when he heard her cure under her breath and saw concern and recognition on her face. She stood up quickly and paced for a bit, she then stopped and turned to him.

_"Tell Lord Elrond that I will arrive at Rivendell in a few moon."_ she said and the man nodded as he turned and left, she then turned to Cellia as she strode towards the armory. **"Cellia, I will depart to Rivendell alone-"** she raised her hand when Cellia opened her mouth to protest **"-And while I am gone I want you to inform Ruhk that he shall be in charge until my return. Understood?"**

**"BUT LADY BALMUNG!"** she began **"You CANNOT leave the Kingdom! Not only are you our Queen but you are also the captain of our most elite fighters! What will happen if we were to be attack while you were gone! Send someone in your place instead, I beg of you!"** Cellia pleaded but the look that she received from her queen shut her up.

Balmung sighed, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. **"Cellia...It is BECAUSE I am the queen that I must go."** she told her, when she saw that sad look on Cellia's face she went up and hugged her, **"Cellia our people will be fine, Ruhk IS my second in command. He is more then capable to take charge when I am gone." **she then chuckled, Ruhk was her vice captain and her longtime childhood friend. She could trust him with her life and almost thought of him as a brother, he was very smart and was talented when it came to battle strategy's. He, like herself, was brash, headstrong, kind, and he was also loved by the people just as much as they loved her. He had the skill to be a leader so that was why she would always leave him in charge when she left the village, or whenever she just didn't feel like working. But unlike her, he was not lazy and so laid back. She pulled back and smiled softly down at her, **"If it will make you feel better, I plan to take Narga, Barri and Kuhn."** Cellia's shoulders slumped in relief. Yes, she knew that her queen could take care of herself, but she felt more reassured that Balmung was taking her loyal pets, who would defend her to their deaths, and her faithful longma Kuhn, a half horse half dragon breed that they would use instead of regular horses. She nodded her head and sighed.

**"Well...you should get packing should you not?"** Cellia said in amusement as she opened the door to the armory, she then turned towards Balmung with a smile. **"I shall fetch you armor and weapons so that you can pack your clothing."** she suggested, Balmung nodded and turned and started to leave. **"The usual weapons I suppose?"** Cellia called out and received a nod.

* * *

Balmung stood there, staring at the whole kingdom that seemed to have somehow heard of her departure and was now lining the road to see her off. When she was noticed cheers and yells exploded through the sky. She sighed as she glanced at Cellia, who just shrugged, before kicking kuhn to start a trot. Kuhn had fangs that stuck out, his eyes were fully white, no iris or pupil, he stood at 6'3" because of the dragon blood in him, he had a mix of scales and fur. His legs, which where covered in scales until they faded out into the body with fur, were muscular making him faster then any horse in middle earth, instead of hooves he had claws, his front had thumbs while the back didn't. The underneath of his neck to his underbelly also had scales, his tail was that of a normal horse as was the head shape and main looked like that of a normal horse. He was gray colored with small white spots splattered here and there, his claws were pitch-black and faded back to gray as they reached the body.

**"GOOD LUCK MY QUEEN!"**

** "HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY MY LADY!"**

** "WE WILL WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN!"**

** "WE WILL MISS YOU!"**

Balmung smiled and waved at her people and their dragon companions, who had brought her flowers and food. It was always like this whenever she had to leave, be it for war or for something else, she then kicked kuhn to have him start running. She pulled up her cloak over her head and leaned forward. The forest whipped past her, the trees and ground became blurs, inhaling deeply she closed her eyes. _**'Lets see. The barrier to the kingdom should be about 5-6 days ride from the castle...At the rate kuhn is going we should arrive and pass it in three days...a day if kuhn fly's, but then he would tire out easily...hmmmm...' **_she mused to herself. **"Kuhn,"** she said to her longma, **"Do you mind if we fly? Should you tire out then I shall have narga carry you while I ride on barri..."** she told him. They road more, she had thought that maybe kuhn had refused and was about to put the idea of flying away, until wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and jumped into the air. He hovered for a bit then accelerated with all of his energy. Balmung smiled and leaned down and hugged kuhn. **"I'm sorry to push you, kuhn. But the one ring has been found, and there is the danger of it falling back into the hands of Sauron, we cannot waste time. We must protect our people." **she mumbled, kuhn snorted in agreement and lightly neighed. She would arrive in a day across the barrier's, then from there to Rivendell it would take 3 days, not including rest, to get there by flying; 5 days if they flew with rest in between; 6 nights by land without rest and a week if they went by land with rest. But with the speed that her two companions have and their stamina, she thinks that they may make it. But she decided that she would let them rest, so she would arrive in five days.

* * *

**Thank's for taking the time to read this! I look forward to your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised that i have 3 followers. I think i can take that as liking my story, yes? here is the next chapter, Thanks again for reading.**

**"Text"**=Dragoon

"Text"=normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

**you know i do not own the lord of the rings.**

* * *

Chapter 2: prancing pony

Balmung was one day away from arriving in Rivendell. Currently she seemed to be cursing the heavens as it poured down onto her and Kuhn, who had recovered from his fatigue, as they galloped across some open land at night. Balmung huffed irritated, its not that the rain was cold, far from it since it would evaporate when it hit her scale like skin because of her high body temperature, it was just _really_ annoying. It also prevented her from taking out her map to read it,_**'...this is one of the reasons I hate being out of the barrier...'**_ she thought as she looked around through the heavy rain. In side of her barrier she was able to control the weather of her kingdom, it was very convenient when you didn't have to worry about your crop fields being over watered by unpredictable rain.

**"Kuhn, Do you sense anything?"** she asked her longma. Said longma seemed to have looked back at her and stared for a moment, then he shook his head and kept trotting forward. She sighed as her stomach growled in hunger,** "Travel a bit more, and then I will see what it is that I can eat..."** she mumbled to herself as she patted her stomach to quiet it down. Looking to her left was more open land, to her right she could vaguely see mountains in the distance. Balmung could say without shame that she had a horrible time when it came to her sense of direction, which was why she had a map to middle earth with her, even if it was a few hundred years old._** 'Lets see. I remember passing some hills but that was pretty much it...if memory serves correctly I remember starting very close to carn Dum...' **_she thought, then sighed and just as balmung was going to go and find somewhere to camp, she saw something slightly glowing in the distance. She pulled on the reins and had kuhn stop, she lent forward a squinted her eyes to see a small village. She grinned, **"Maybe they have an Inn. Let's go check It out, kuhn." **she mused as she lightly kicked his sides.

* * *

The village was surrounded by a tall brick wall. She quirked an eyebrow at it, She sighed out and circled around until she came up to a gate. _**'Why would they make it out of wood?' **_she thought in slight confusion. Did they not know that wood could easily catch fire and was very easy to break down? She jumped off of kuhn and strode forward with kuhns reins in her hands then knocked, the small little peep hole slid open to reveal old suspicious eyes.

"What do you want?" he hissed out gruffly. She quirked an eyebrow at him, the man seemed to try and get a good look at her from under her cloak. He closed the hole and opened the door while holding up his lantern. "And what is a lass doing here by your self?" He was shorter then her.

"...I have come to find an inn for the night." she informed as she saw him freeze in shock at her cold voice, then he turn his eyes towards kuhn, then back to her as if wanting more information. "And that is all I will tell you." she said with authority in her voice.

He slightly flinched, "What is that?" he asked as he pointed towards kuhn.

"My companion. Where I come from he is the equivalent of a horse from here." she said while gazing hard at him. Even if the man could not see her eyes, he could feel her stare which made him cower. So he moved out of the way and let her in by opening the gate.

"I meant no disrespect, m'lady. Tis' my job after all." he said with a slight bow. She nodded and ushered kuhn inside. "There is an Inn, the Prancing Pony, just down the road. They should still have some rooms left." he informed her while closing the gates.

"...My thanks, gatekeeper." she said then started towards the inn that he had informed her of. As she walked she felt the looks of the people on her. She ignored them while glancing upwards to see where the sign for the prancing pony was. A few minuets later she found it, so she tied kuhn in the stables, he seemed to scare the horses with just his presence, before heading inside. It was packed with people, dim light provided by the candle's and fireplace, it reminded balmung of one of the taverns she's been to at the request of one-well it was more like all-of her soldiers. She chuckled softly and silently to herself before going up to a slightly pudgy man, he had a button nose and a beard that was an inch long. When he saw her his eyebrows shot up in surprise before lowering them and smiling.

"Welcome to the prancing pony what can I do for you lady...?" he greeted while cleaning a mug and waited for her to introduce herself. She smiled slightly before steeling her feature's, she examine the inside occupants when she felt peoples gaze on her. "M'lady?" the man asked slightly concerned.

"My name is Balmung, and I would like a room if you had any available." the man's cheeks flushed slightly, as did others who had overheard her voice. To the ears of other races, besides the elvens and very few dwarfs, a female dragoons voice sounded like silk when they were in a pleasant mood, it was soft and could make a man's heart skip a beat. When a few seconds of stunned silence passed she tilted her head to the side "Does this mean you do not have any rooms available?" she sighed out and slumped a bit. _**'Guess that means i'll be camping...' **_she thought in dismay, not really liking the idea of camping out in the rain.

"O-OH! No I was just distracted by somin' lady Balmung." he replied with an awkward chuckle. "I have one room left, it's near the hobbit sized rooms so I do not hope that you mind." he said. Balmung nodded and took the key that he gave her after paying for the room. "Would you like anything to eat? I have a fresh batch of rabbit stew and some baked bread if you're interested."

"hn. Yes, i'd like some. Thank you." she nodded her head slightly in thanks and went to find somewhere to sit. She noticed an open seat near some- **"Hobbits?"** she mumbled as she saw four of them sitting at the table. They all had curly hair, one had chocolate brown with blue/green eyes, next to him was a plump one with dirty blond locks and green eyes, across was one with red/brown hair and hazel eyes and next to him was a golden haired hobbit with light brown eyes. She walked up to them and they seemed to tense, she chuckled lightly. "Hello, may I take that seat that seems to be unoccupied?" she asked them.

"oh, uhm...y-yes. Go ahead." said the chocolate haired one with a light dust of pink across his face. He slid over to make room for her and she sat down.

"My thanks." she turned to him, "My name is Balmung. What's yours?" she asked and saw them tense again. She had to wonder why they seemed so defensive, but then again they were in an inn with men twice the size of them. _**'and they are Hobbits.'**_ she thought with a sigh at remembering one of her old companions all those years ago who was a hobbit.

"F-Frodo Underhill." Frodo introduced. She raised an eyebrow at his stutter but decided not to pry. "This is Samwise Gamee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." he introduced them as they all gave a short greeting.

"You can jus' call me pippin or pip if ya like." pippin offered.

"And you may call me Merry" Merry piped in then got up, "If you'll excuse me m'lady. I'm going to go get another bit of ale." he said with a smile then went to the bar.

She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Lady Balmung, If I may be so bold, I was wonderin' what you are doing all the way out here in Bree." the one called Samwise asked curiously.

"You may," she said, "And Bree you say?" she asked and they all nodded her head. She rummaged through one of the pouches strapped to her side and laid it out in front of her. The hobbits, being curious, moved their plate out of the way and leaned over to look at the map she had. She searched the map and found 'Bree' she then followed the path she took to where she started and groaned. **"I've been going the OPPOSITE direction of Rivendell?"** she said in disbelief in her native language, earning looks from the three hobbits, and unbeknownst to them a man sitting in the corner, but ignored it. She then followed the path to Rivendell from Bree and figured it would be a day and a half's ride if she road Kuhn, but only half a day if she used Narga. She then sighed and put her map away, tucking it in her pouch, and turned back to Samwise. "I am sorry Mr. Gamgee-"

"Oh no, please, just call me Sam. Mr. Gamgee is my old Gaffer." Sam said with a slight embarrassed smile.

"Alright, Sam, I am sorry for not answering. You see, I was not trying to come to Bree, but to somewhere else for some...issues." she said carefully while looking from under her hood.

"Aren't you uncomfortable with that hood on?" pippin asked her. She shook her head no. "Do you keep it on because your cold?" he asked, and received a shake again.

"I keep it on, because I do not think it is wise to show my face." Balmung replied.

"Is it a scar?" pippin whispered with a slight gasp.

She chuckled, "It may or may not be."

"Is it serious?" pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Frodo warned him, pippin frowned. "You shouldn't pry into other peoples business."

"It is alright, Frodo." She said with an amused smile and patted him on the back, "If you'd like to know, pippin," she said while turning to said hobbit. Pippin leaned on the table eagerly to hear, "Then I will tell you...once my business is finished here." his face fell to a small pout of disappointment. She chuckled at that, her voice traveling through the room for all to hear, she then decided to ask them some questions about themselves. Merry came back with a pint, pippin saw it and was in disbelief and awe at the same time before he got up and went to go get one himself.

Balmung noticed that a weather-beaten man in the corner smoking had been listening to their talk for a while now, she nudged Frodo's arm and bent down. "There seems to be someone interested in our conversation, Frodo." she whispered then sat back up, pulling her hood up even more as she glanced at the man. Frodo glanced at the man as well, he then grabbed the inn keepers arm, who she now knew was Mr. Butterbur, to get his attention.

"who is that?" Frodo asked, when he got a chance to whisper to Mr. Butterbur. "I don't think you introduced him?"

"Him?" the keeper said in a whisper, cocking an eye without turning his head, "I don't rightly know. He is one of them wandering folk, Rangers we call them." Balmung had to wonder why a ranger seemed so interested in them. "He seldom talks: not but what he can tell a rare tale when he has the mind. He disappears for a month, or a year, and then he pops up again. He was in and out pretty often last spring; but I haven't seen him about lately. What his right name is I've never heard: but he's known round here as Strider. Goes about at a great pace on his long shanks; though he don't tell nobody what cause he has to hurry. But there's no accounting for East and West, as we say in Bree, meaning the Rangers and the Shire-folk, begging your pardon. Funny you should ask about him." But at that moment Mr. Butterbur was called away by a demand for more ale and his last remark remained unexplained.

"hn," Balmung mused as she sipped her drink, "So, he is a ranger is he? It's been a while since I last saw one..." she thought out loud.

"You've met a ranger before Lady Balmung?" Sam asked curiously. She nodded her head, Balmung had then found that Strider was now looking at Frodo, as if he had heard or guessed all that had been said. Presently, with a wave of his hand and a nod, he invited Frodo to come over and sit by him. He got up, a bit nervous, and started to walk over toward them. She grabbed his sleeve when he was a few meters past her, "Be careful, Frodo." she whispered then let go and went back to eating. She was going to listen to what they were going to say, but her attention was drawn towards pippin when he had started to tell a tail about Bilbo Baggins. _**'Bilbo?'**_ she thought in shock and looked towards pippin. She got up and walked over to the counter, where pippin was surrounded by others who was listening to a story. One of the men had gotten up from their seat and offered it to her, she sat down and listened to the story about Bilbo vanishing on his 111th birthday party.

"Pippin," she started and got the hobbits attention, "You know Bilbo Baggins?" she asked. He nodded his head, she smiled and leaned forward, wanting to know more Balmung was going to ask about him when someone yelled out for a song. Both hobbit and dragoon looked up to see that Frodo was on top of a table. Frodo looked frozen for a moment, he then looked around ad started to sing. She raised both eyebrow in surprise, Frodo had a good voice. She had turned back to pippin to ask more about Bilbo, but found that he was singing with the rest of the tavern. _**'hn, I guess I shall have to asked another time.'**_ she mused as she ordered a drink to enjoy the show of Frodo dancing and singing.

He was currently singing about a cow jumping over the moon, he jumped up to imitate it but jumped too high, making him fall and hit a table filled with mugs. She stood up abruptly when she saw a golden ring fly up, _**'The one ring!'**_ she thought in alarm. when Frodo reached for it it had slipped on his finger and he vanished. Balmung grabbed Pippin and headed towards Sam and Merry, they all seemed to be getting distrusting looks and were now being avoided.

"you three have some explaining to do." she said with a small frown on her face, the hobbits looked startled. "But first, we must find Frodo." she said and ushered them to try and find him.

They searched everywhere on the first floor, then Sam suggested they go upstairs because he had seen that strider person go up there with Frodo. The hobbits had a determined face on as they armed themselves with anything they could find, merry grabbed a candle holder from the table, pippin grabbed a chair and Sam decided to use his fists. Balmung tried not to chuckle at their choice of 'weapons' when they were going to go against a ranger.

"Lady Balmung," Sam started as he turned to her when they headed for the stairs, she regarded him with a tilt of her head. "I think you should stay here, it will be dangerous." she saw pippin and merry nod in agreement. She sighed, remembering that the only women in middle earth who fought were the shield maidens of Rohan.

"I will be fine Sam, where I come from women fight alongside with the men." she assured him, when he went to open his mouth in protest she held up her hand. "Trust me Sam, now we are wasting time. Let us go and save our dear friend," she said as she strode past them up the stairs. They heard the voices of Frodo and strider, Sam burst the door open with pippin and merry behind him. Balmung smiled from behind them,_** 'Such brave hobbits. They remind me of Bilbo.' **_she thought and went in after them.

* * *

**see you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! i would have updated earlier but my laptop broke! OH NO! luckily my brother was able to fix it and none of my things were erased!**

**HOORAH!**

**Hn! so! here is the next chapter~~! Thanks for the follows and the Review~! (even if it was only one.) So then! Have fun~!**

"Text"=Normal

_"Text"_= Elvish

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**"Text"**=Dragon

**I do not own The Lord of the rings! i only own my oc and her race~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strider.

The three hobbits ran into the room screaming, with their weapons of choice, as strider turned to them with a sword drawn.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam yelled out angrily with his fists raised ready to attack. Pippin and merry behind with their weapons raised high and threateningly. Balmung was trying not to laugh at the fact that strider didn't seem all that threatened. She had to admit that hobbit were not the most threatening of races. Strider sheaths his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips at the sight of the hobbits.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone won't save you." Strider said then turned to Frodo with a serious expression. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." he then ushered the hobbits out of the room and to a different room far from their own. Balmung decided that whatever was going to be after the little hobbits was not good, so just in case she, with the help of strider, put pillows under the covers to fool the perpetrators that the hobbits were still there. Every now and then strider would glance over to her, to observe this strange women that was with four little hobbits. Balmung noticed, but said nothing of it, she didn't really care if he found her suspicious. All she wanted to do was help them, the brown haired one reminded her of Bilbo, not to mention she also needed to ask them what they were doing with the one ring. Well that and Balmung wanted to know how Bilbo was.

"You would do well to hide, Mr. Butterbur." Balmung said when she came back into the inn after checking up on Kuhn. The inn keeper looked at her questionably, she turned and smiled at him. "There will be some guests here, and I have no doubt that if they see you, they will kill you." the keeper looked horrified then nodded and quickly left to hide. She sighed and went back to the room that strider and the hobbits were in. Pippin and Merry was already asleep, Sam was on the verge of sleep trying to fight it off. And Frodo was sitting at the edge of the bed deep in thought. Strider was sitting in a chair looking out at the streets. "I told the inn keeper to hide himself." she said softly, earning the the attention of the awake occupants.

"hm." strider hummed as he eyed her taking a seat in front of him. They sat in silence, Sam had fallen asleep as did Frodo, leaving strider and Balmung alone. She was watching the rain outside while thinking of a way to reach Rivendell without getting lost again. She also wondered how things were going in her kingdom, she chuckled at the thought of the stress she must be putting Ruhk in, especially with the dragon festival nearing. The biggest event happening two hundred years, where every and all dragon clans come together to celebrate, trade, gather information, and sometimes find a mate to court. A time where each clan head or village leader came together and have a drink with each other without trying to kill one another, friendly competition to see which clan was best. "Who are you?" her thoughts were interrupted by strider.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She actually did know what he was talking about, but she just decided to have a little fun first before answering.

"Exactly that," he said as he leaned forward, "Who are you?" he asked again. Now that his hood was down, she noticed he had shoulder length wavy brown hair, green/blue eyes and a scruff of a beard. She chuckled making him quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me who I am by, where I hail from, my name, what people call me? Or are you asking about my personality and personal interests?" she questioned with a slight smirk spreading across her lips.

"the first one I suppose." he said with an amused smile and sigh as he leaned back into his chair, he waited for her to speak.

She grinned, "Hm, I see you have a sense of humor about you. Most mortal's would have gotten furious at my question to their question." she explained while leaning on the arm of her chair.

"So you are not mortal." strider stated more then questioned. Balmung nodded as strider thought for a moment, "You are to tall and well mannered to be a dwarf," Balmung laughed at that slightly, "So you must be an elf." he deducted with a slight nod. She scoffed at that, _**'Obviously mortals don't know about my race...'**_ she sighed at his raised eyebrow.

_"I'd like to say that you are right,"_ she started and smiled at his confused yet amazed face at her speaking in the elvish language, _"But you are not. I am no elf or anywhere near their decent."_ she shrugged. Their talk was cut short when they heard the whining of horses, they both looked out to see four figures in black riding into the town. They then went inside of the inn, both of them waited and tensed, in case they found the room they had moved the hobbits to. Balmung had noticed that Frodo was now awake and was quietly sitting on the edge of the bed again. Then the sound of swords entering and exiting bed sheets were heard, followed by shrieks of anger and the sound of beds toppling over.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. Strider and Balmung glanced over toward the bed, that had the now awakened hobbits, then back outside.

"They were once men," Strider began "Great kings of men. Then sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." he looked towards the riders as they left the town of Bree before looking at the hobbits. "they are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, Neither living of dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Frodo clutched the ring close to him, he was slightly afraid as was the rest of his friends.

"Ah," Balmung said suddenly grabbing all of their attentions, "I have been meaning to ask about that. Frodo, Why do you posses the one ring?" she asked with curiosity. Frodo's eyes widened as he seemed to debate whether or not Balmung was one of the people who were after the ring. Sensing his discomfort she sighed, "I do not want that..." she glanced at his hand with a sneer "...Thing..." she looked back up to his eyes, "anywhere near my person. I am only curios as to why and how you came to posses it, if my question has made you uncomfortable, then I am sorry and if you do not want to answer then I shall respect that." she said with a nod of her head. He relaxed at not having to answer the question.

"Thank you, Balmung." he said quietly as he closed his eyes. She smiled at him, then strider said for them to rest as he would wake them up early and will lead them to where their wizard friend was going to take them in the morning.

* * *

Once morning broke out the hobbits were up and fed. Strider had gotten a pony, named bill, to carry their supply. Balmung had surprised them when she met them at the gate with Kuhn at her side, the poor hobbits looked terrified by him, and said that she would travel with them since she was going the same way. For the first few hours the company was wary of the longma, but eventually warmed up to him and was now traveling side by side with. Strider had questioned her about Kuhn, she explained what he was and would not reveal where she got him or where she was from, at least not yet anyway.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked strider who was leading the hobbits with Balmung bringing up the rear.

"Into the wild." strider answered.

"How do we know this strider is a friend of Gandalf?" merry whispered to Frodo, hoping that no one heard him. But he caught the attention of the dragon amongst them. _**'They know Gandalf as well?'**_ she thought in amazement. She was now very curious of these hobbits.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo answered.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked as he strode up quickly behind Frodo and Merry. Strider stopped and casts a glance back at Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." he answered with a smile, Sam looked ecstatic about the news and turned to the pony.

"Ah, so you are going to Rivendell as well are you?" Balmung said with a smile.

"You were heading there as well Balmung?" Sam asked in surprise but still had that childish glee on his face. She nodded with a smile, amused at seeing Sam so happy to meet elves. "Was that the important business you mentioned about at the prancing pony?" he asked.

"It was." she agreed, "So then, You now Gandalf?" she asked. The four hobbits and strider looked at her with shock. "Yes, yes, I also know Gandalf. He and I have known each other since I was but a small child." she answered the question in their minds with a laugh at their faces. "Tell me, does he still have magnificent fireworks?" and like that they started a conversation on Gandalf for most of the trek. Story's of Merry and Pippins mischievous adventures along with tales of Bilbo's that was told to them. Then she told them story's of her own little adventures and time with Gandalf when she was younger. She was able to catch a glimpse of strider glancing at her direction sometimes and hear some laughter from him as he also listened in. They had laughed when she told them about the story on how she accidentally set Gandalf beard on fire when lighting a firework. Then the hobbits stopped and started to unpack their knapsacks, strider looked back confused.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." he said with a raised eyebrow. Balmung snickered under her breath as pippin looked up also confused.

"What about breakfast?" he asked.

"You've already had it." strider stated with a raised and knowing brow.

"We've had one, yes...But what about Second breakfast?" he asked with a look, fully expecting strider to let them eat. Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking his head. Balmung walked up next to him with a smile.

"Did you not know that hobbits have seven meals a day?" she asked and laughed at the shocked and disbelief face he made. "Its true, Seven meals a day, if they don't have it they act as if the world has ended." she said as strider picked an apple then threw it over his shoulder towards the hobbits. "I don't think an apple will satisfy them."

"It will have to do for now." strider sighed out as he threw another one. She heard it connect with pippins head. She sighed and ushered the hobbits to continue on.

* * *

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul." strider said as they came to a clearing with said watchtower in the middle of it. "We shall rest here tonight." he said. The hobbits collapsed into a small hollow halfway up weather top. Then strider give them four swords to use, just in case and told them to stay there. He turned to Balmung with another sword stretched out towards her, "And here is one for you, M'lady."

"Oh please strider, Just call me Balmung. None of that M'lady dribble." she said while pushing the sword away. He seemed confused, "I have my own weapon on me, and I shall go with you to scout the area out." she said with finality in her voice with no room for argument. Strider looked skeptical but relented with a nod, he then started off down towards the field. Balmung turned to the hobbits with a small smile, "Kuhn will stay here and protect you. We'll be back." she then left them with her longma and went a little father away then strider did.

After some time she met back up with strider saying she felt something coming towards them. Then they noticed a small gleaming light from weather top and some shrieking from the ringwraiths. Both of them ran towards the hobbits as fast as they could, **"Hobbits..."** she muttered as she used her inhuman speed to outrun strider and made it to the top before him. She heard Frodo scream in pain, she looked but couldn't see him. All she saw was on of the wraiths had stabbed something on the ground and smelt Frodo's blood on his blade. Kuhn had his wings out and was defending merry and pippin from two other wraiths, Sam was holding his own with another so she decided to attack the only other wraith. She tackled it to the floor and punched it with all her strength, she missed when it moved it's head. Snarling she inhaled deeply then blew out fire on the wraith, engulfing it and making it scream in pain. She rolled off of it when it tried to scratch at her, she didn't like the feeling of the blade a few feet away, then spun around and kicked it's side hearing a satisfying cracking noise.

"FRODO!" Sam screamed in horror as he ran towards him. He was on the floor breathing heavily and unevenly, apparently strider had joined in at some point and threw his torch at it, landing square in the face. Seeing as the creature were retreating Balmung quickly turned and went up to Frodo. Strider knelt next to Frodo, he sees the blade that the ringwraith had dropped and snatched it up to examine it. He stared gravely at the long, thin, blade. "Help him, Strider!"

"He's been tabbed by a morgul blade." he informed them as he hisses and drops the blade when it started to melt. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He need elvish medicine." he said urgently as he picked up Frodo and tells everyone to hurry and pack up.

"Kuhn! Come here!" Balmung said as she walked up to Frodo and examines the wound he received. It was small but the veins started to take a black color and seemed to decay. **"Tch, this is just like the poison of a Weyog Bather...If not Similar to it."** she mumbled as Kuhn strode up next to her. She reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out a vile that contained a red liquid.

"What is that?" Strider asked as he looked at her opening it. Sam, merry and pippin had caught up and looked on as well.

"Medicine from my kingdom." she answered and poured it on the wound then capped it again, she put it back while pulling out another vile with blue liquid and doing the same as the red. "This seems like a poison from a dragon that I've fought before, the red liquid will do what it can and the blue should help him keep his strength and will up while dulling the pain." she explained while taking Frodo from strider's arms and placing him on Kuhn back, ignoring the looks she received from them all.

"Will this help him?" Merry asked worriedly as he glanced at Frodo.

"I am not sure how strong the effects will be on a halflings body." Balmung answered truthfully, she has never tried to give the medicine of her people to other races before, so she was unsure what would happen to the hobbit she had come to like. They ran as fast as they could, they still had six days to get to Rivendell and Balmung was worried that Frodo wouldn't make it. **"Dear Dask and Opsola, please help Frodo make it to Rivendell."** Balmung prayed as they ran.

"Is he going to die?" pippin asked with fear, Frodo's condition has become worse, not as fast as it seemed to should have been if the medicine that Balmung gave him didn't interfere. His breathing was getting shallow, he was sweating, his eyes was red rimmed and clouded. Strider walked over to Frodo and checked his condition and grimaced at his condition.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." ad just as he said that the screams of the wraiths were heard.

"They're close." merry nervously said as Frodo gasped in pain. Balmung went to him and laid him on the ground getting the blue liquid back out again.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" strider asked looking at him.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, Aye. It's a weed." he answered with recognition.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" he said and then they rushed off. Balmung tried to sooth Frodo from the pain, it seemed to be working as she chanted some words under her breath. **"Frodo, it is alright. Do not give into the darkness, you will make it. Do not fade."** she whispered in a calm reassuring voice, then she heard people coming and looked up to see strider with an elf.

_"Frodo, Im Arwen...telin let thaed."_ the elf, Arwen, spoke as she knelt next to Frodo. _"I am __Arwen, I have come here to help you.__Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad. Hear__my voice, come back to the light."_ she said urgently.

"Who is she?" pippin asked as Arwen kept talking to Frodo.

"She's an Elf." Sam said in wonder. She had long black tousled hair, a fair face with the signature elf ears and wore mud covered rider clothes.

"He's fading...he's not gong to last. We must get him to my father." she said as strider placed him on the horse that had trotted in. "I have been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" pippin asked, only to be ignored as Arwen and Strider continued to talk.

"To Rivendell." Balmung answered for him. They started to argue in elvish as pippin, merry and Sam looked confused as to what was being said. Pippin turned to Balmung.

"What are they saying?" he asked.

"The female Elf is going to take Frodo to Rivendell Alone." She answered with a frown. She was going to stand up and object to the idea of her going alone but she had mounted her horse and sped off. She looked at Strider as he glanced at her with a nod, assuring her he knew what he was doing even when Sam was yelling at him about his choice. **"I should hope he made the right choice..."** she mumbled to herself and got the hobbits to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! X3 I got a new laptop for my birthday~~! so now i'll be able to work on my story's more~ 0 w0!**

**Hn! so then! heres the new chapter, my followers have increased along with the favorites.**

"text"=Normal

**"text"**=Draconic

_'Text'_=Thoughts

_"text"_=Elvish

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any work that The amazing Tolkein has written~ or the Draconic language! Thats goes to the people who made it.**

**Theres been a small Edit to the chapter on how she joined thorins company. if you've read it and care on how she joined, then go ahead and read it, if not then ok. and if this is your first time reading this chapter then disregard that!**

**WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE HOBBIT ALL THE WAY, THEN THERE MAY BE SOME SPOILERS IN IT!...i warned you so you can't blame me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rivendell

Balmung was able to calm the hobbits down after Frodo was taken by Arwen to Rivendell, which was a few days ago. They continued to walk into the night and rise early to get to Rivendell a fast as possible. There wasn't much talk, the hobbits were to worried over Frodo's well being to even attempt a conversation. She sped up to argon and decided to try and start a conversation with him.

"...So then. You know that she-elf?" she asked as she stared ahead. He didn't answer, so she tried asking something else to get a conversation going. "So how do you know Gandalf?" again no reply. She thought for a moment on what to do since it seemed no one wanted to talk, she looked towards the sky and followed a cloud that was lazily drifting overhead. She had to wonder about the ranger next to her, _**'the last ranger I knew was a long time ago...i wonder how he is...well if he's alive that is.'**_ she thought with a sigh. She glanced at strider, he seemed deep in thought as he walked through the forest. Sighing again she took out her map and unraveled it and looked at it as she walked. She found the watch tower of Amon Sul, then followed it to Rivendell and calculated how much longer they had to go. _**'hm, we should be there within the day.'**_ she thought as she tried to spot any land marks that were on the map. Balmung put it away once she was satisfied with finding the general area they were in, she glanced back to the three hobbits and thought of a way to cheer them up.

"We're here." Strider said as they came up a hill that overlooked a settlement that was next to a water fall. It seemed to glow in the sun and blend into the surrounding trees, looking like the buildings belonged. Balmung frowned, that was quicker then she thought, she got her map out again and looked at it. Strider chuckled next to her and she looked up at him with a raised brow, "You estimated from here," he said as he pointed somewhere near the place the three trolls were at, "We were right here when you pulled your map out." he then pointed to a place a few cm away from the Rivendell mark. Balmung did an 'o' expression, then laughed as she put the map away again.

"Well, navigating was never a skill that I possessed." she chuckled lightly, strider looked at her with amusement and a hint of curiosity. Balmung chuckled, "Well, you see I am not very good when it comes to finding my way around. I have a horrible sense of direction." she explained with a shrug. Then they stepped through the gates of Rivendell, after some debate on whether or not to let in kuhn, then went their separate ways. An elf had come to Balmung and lead her to the room she would use for her stay. It was a spacious room with a dresser, a fairly big bed lined with the window, a balcony to overlook most of Rivendell, a luxurious bathroom and a fireplace that was also very big. **"Ah, seems he remembered how I prefer to sleep then."** she mused to herself as she set her stuff down, next to the bed. **"although I don't see as to why he even gave me a bed...i'm not going to use it."** she murmured as she eyed it. Sighing she debated if she should take her cloak off or leave it on, she decided to take it off. She stretched and decided to take a bath and change out of the uncomfortable middle earth pants and shirt she had brought with her, they were too restricting in her opinion, and stepped into the water. She sighed at the temperature of the water, there was steam coming out of it but the water wasn't hot enough for her liking. Breathing deeply she let out a breath of fire into the water until it started to boil and the room filled with steam, once she was done she relaxed and dunked her head under the water.

* * *

Balmung strolled down the hall in her usual casual garb (A/N:the one in the picture on my profile) while looking around. She felt slightly naked without her gauntlets on, but she figured that Elrond wouldn't exactly appreciate it if she had them on. **"I don't think he wants a repeat of last time."** she chuckled to herself. Last time she was here she had picked a fight with one of the elves for trying to make her change into a dress like a 'Lady' should and not expose so much skin. The man had a broken arm and leg with several ribs as well.

"Oh." a voice said from behind her, she turned to see an old man. He was tall, had a long gray beard and had on gray clothing. His tired eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. Balmung's eyes widened as she stared at the old man. "Is that who I think it is?" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled brightly and ran up to him and hugged him with a laugh, "GANDALF!" she laughed out.

"Oh! Balmung!" He laughed out as well as he hugged her back tightly, "My how you've grown! How have you been my dear?" he asked as she pulled away from the hug, he then eyed what she was wearing as they started to walk and tutted. "Still not wearing the proper clothing from middle earth I see." he said with a smirk beside her. She giggled as she scratched her cheeks with a cheeky grin, he rolled his eyes "Dragons. Just like your mother." he sighed out.

"I've been fine Gandalf." she chuckled out as they passed the garden. Gandalf quirked an eyebrow at her with an amused glint in his eyes, "What?" she asked.

"What ever happen to you calling me Opsola?" he questioned with fake hurt.

"Well, I thought that you would not have appreciated if I called you father..." she answered with a shrug and a small blush, he laughed lightly shaking his head in amusement. she didn't call him that anymore because he was more like her grandfather then her father-father, but he had said that he felt old when being called grandfather so told him to call him father.

"My girl, you are always allowed to call me your Opsola." he sighed out with a smile. "Now then, tell me how you have been. Anything exciting to share? And what are you doing here in Rivendell?" he asked curiously, the last he had seen her was a good 60 years ago when he had been in the company of Thorin Oakenshield. After that quest she went home, and he had been very busy so he had no time to go and visit her.

Balmung grinned with a hint of mischief, "Well~" she started as she told him all about what happened over the 60years they had last seen each-other, of all the pranks she pulled and what she did with the mythril that Thorin had given her after defeating smaug as a token of their friendship, how her parents were now with her ancestors and she was ruling the kingdom ever since. Gandalf seemed to have taken the news of her parents hard, his face went from a smile to a grief stricken face in a moment. He had know her parents since he was but a young lad in training to be a wizard, Balmung's mother and father were his most dearest of friends and to hear that they had passed just shortly after Balmung had gone home was saddening. He didn't like the fact that she had to take up the throne at such a young age. "And then I had gotten a message from an Elf that said Elrond wanted to have a meeting." she said with a shrug as they reached the dinning hall where voices could be heard. Most were voices that seem to sing when they talked, the elves obviously but then she heard some more voices, one was particularly loud and sound very familiar. She opened the door as Gandalf chuckled at her excitement, knowing that she must have figured out who the voice belonged to.

Once the doors opened the talking stopped and all attention was on her and Gandalf as they entered. Most of the folk of Rivendell was there, they all gasped at what Balmung was wearing, shouts to cover up were heard making her roll her eyes at them. She looked around and saw a couple of dwarfs who were also staring at her, she smiled when she spotted a dwarf that was older then last she saw him, his red hair had slightly faded with streaks of gray showing in his large ornament decorated beard and hair, his face became more wrinkled then last she saw him but still held that warrior look to it, along with the scar that crossed his right eye diagonally, he was wearing fine clothing and had a slight scowl in place as he no doubt hated the fact of being around elves. She gladly strolled over towards him, ignoring all the looks she was getting from the other occupants of the dinning hall, when she stopped in front of him she could tell that he didn't recognize her.

"What do you want lassi'?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow as he eyed her up and down. She chuckled at him, _**'Well, he was pretty forgetful at times...'**_ she mused as she sat down next to him grinning ear to ear.

"Gloin! Are you really saying that you don't recognize me?" she said with a laugh as Gloin seemed to try and remember. She sighed in mock hurt, "Ok, granted I did look younger 60 years ago, but it hurts that you do not remember me Gloin. I'd have thought that helping you kill the escaped prisoner, Smaug, would have at least engraved my name into your head...Not to mention that you forgot a companion of yours that had horns." she teased while tapping mentioned horns, that now had ornaments in it, her smile brightened as Gloin had a look of wonder then recognition at the mention of the quest from 60 years ago. He hollered merrily as he shot up and hugged her.

"BY WORD! BALMUNG!" he said in excitement at seeing her, he pulled away and examined her again. He now saw the young girl, who looked to be only just starting her teen years, that had grown into a fine young woman. "My word girl! Look at how you've grown! How have you been lassi?" He asked as he sat back down. "And still wearing those odd clothe are ya?" he laughed out as she snorted.

"I have been fine Gloin, and please, I had just reached my coming of age a few years back." she chuckled before continuing softly, "...I still have the present that Thorin had given me." she said sadly, "I made it apart of my battle armor." she informed him with a wistful smile. It was considered an immense honor to attach a gift to the battle armor of a dragoon warrior, an even greater honor if it was attached to the royal family's armor and placed somewhere for all to see, for her people. He nodded his head with a small smile, glad that she had done something in remembrance of Thorin.

"Thats a mighty fine thing you did for him Bal." he murmured softly using the nickname the company had given her.

She nodded, "The highest of honors I could give him and those two trouble makers besides the memorial I had commissioned for built." she said, then asked "So? Hows Balin? Is he just as successful as you?"

Gloin sighed and looked sad, "I do not know. Last I've heard of him he was in Moria reclaiming it from the orcs." Balmung's face fell into concern as she wondered what that scribe was doing, Gloin, noticing her expression, smiled "Come now, let us not talk about things of such depression. Let us instead talk about merrier things going on in the lands, it is much needed in these time to remember that which brings us joy." he said as he patted her shoulder in comfort.

She smiled at his attempt to dispel her concerns, she was going to ask a question before noticing some other dwarfs looking at her. One of them resembled Gloin, he had red hair and the same hard look he had always had on his face. "Oh, Hello. I do not believe we've met." she said.

"OH! Pardon my manners Balmung, This is my son Gimli." He introduced the dwarf, Gimli, as he patted his shoulder.

"Gimli, Son of Gloin, At your family service m'lady." Gimli said gruffly with a bow of his head.

**"Balmung, Hatchling of Azel and Nari, Ready for battle."** she replied with a smile in her language. Gloin laughed at his sons bewildered and confused expression and translated for him, he had also introduced the other dwarfs then they caught up on the last 60 years. They shared memory's of when they were journeying to the lonely mountain, the pranks that Fili and Kili did to spite them before running for their lives, how Thorin had scolded them for threatening to scalp them, how they had gotten the troublesome twins back later that night with the help of Bilbo and Bofur.

"Ah! Thats right, Balmung you should go and say hello to Bilbo." he said as he drank from his mug of ale. Balmung's eyebrows shot up, Bilbo was here? "Aye lass!" he laughed out at her shock, "Last I saw 'im, he was in the courtyard I think." he said with a stroke of his beard.

"Well then, I should go say hello to our dear burglar friend, eh Gloin?" she winked at him as she stood up and left out the door to go find her hobbit friend. But she had forgotten one thing...her lousy sense of direction. She had tried to sniff him out, but she couldn't remember what his scent was, so she gave that idea up. The only reason she found the dinning room was because Gandalf was with her, In fact she remembered being teased by Bilbo about it.

Bilbo had been like another father figure to her, she might as well had three dads, he had found her in the woods of the shire when she was still in her aging stage. he took he into his home and cared for her like a daughter, she wasn't well liked in the shire because of how she was not a hobbit, even when she had lost her memory and had no idea where she was she only knew her name. bilbo was overly protected of her, chasing away any and all who teased her and made her cry, he had practically fainted when he saw how she dressed. he was able to make her wear more...fitting clothes in the end, but her mid section still showed while most everything else was covered. the night the dwarfs had come and invaded his home balmung had jumped up and down in excitement, this made the hobbit frown especially when two dwarf brothers had seem to taken interest in his precious little girl, because she had never traveled outside of the shire since bilbo wouldn't let her. she had regained most of her memory by then, but decided that she loved being with bilbo and decided to stay, she was sure that her parents had thought her dead by now and she couldn't make the travel there herself...because of her lousy sense of direction. so when bilbo was recruited to be the burglar she took the chance to join him on the quest. Despite how thorin kept glaring and telling her to go back to the shire and how she had no place among them.

She had come back into the same hallway she just left and sighed in irritation. looking around to see what she had done wrong to end up back here she noticed that a blond elf was looking at her. he had blue eyes and flawless skin, he got up and walked towards her. the more she looked the more she knew who it was.

_"Need something?"_ she asked the elf she recognized.

_"well, not really."_ He admitted, after the small shock of hearing her speak sindarian, with a small blush as he eyed the revealing outfit she wore, _"I saw you wandering this same hallway three times now, and it piqued my interest. Are you by chance lost?"_ He asked with amusement in his tone. She studied him for a moment and sighed, he quirked a thin brow _"What is it?"_

_"You don't seem to remember me either, Legolas."_ She groaned in frustration, he seemed startled that she knew his name making her frustrated then yelled out in the common tongue, "Why does _no_ one recognize me!? Yes! I _may_ have gotten taller! AND _YES_! MY BREAST _HAVE_ GROWN-" Legolas coughed awkwardly with a blush at the mention of her breast, "-BUT _MAKER_! _HOW_ MANY PEOPLE KNOW A _YOUNG_ LOOKING GIRL WITH _WHITE_ HAIR AND _HORNS_?!" She yelled as she threw her arms up.

Legolas took in her words and thought for a few moments, his eyes then widened in realization and in disbelief as he stared at her. "B-B-BALMUNG?!" he stuttered as the blush deepened. He honesty didn't know how to feel when he saw her. The last time he had seen her was when the dwarf's wandered into Mirkwood, and she only seemed to be just into her teen years. Now she was an adult, granted it has been 60years but...from what his father had told him Dragons aged slowly. Now that he knew it was her, the outfit she was wearing seemed even more inappropriate. Balmung let out a frustrated growl and glared at Legolas, he flinched. "Balmung, what are you-?"

"Why does NO ONE remember me?!" she yelled before calming down. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, then let it out and opened her eyes. Legolas was still there, he seemed nervous, and waited for her to do something. "...Legolas, Can you help me find the courtyard? As you have seen I am not...well..." she trailed off trying to find the right words, "...Directionally gifted..." she nodded her head at the words then turned and started to walk down the hall.

Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and getting her attention, "You're going the wrong way." he said with a light chuckle. She did an 'o' expression as she pouted and turned with a sigh but smiled.

"Lead the way, oh lord of direction." she said as he lead the way.

"So...care to tell me how you went from being a small teenager to a grown woman in just 60years?" he asked while glancing at her, Balmung wore a smug smile and raise a mischievous brow.

"Hn, well seeing as the only person who actually knows this in Mirkwood _IS_ your father..." she said trailing off, she then started to tell him about how dragons aged. "When our body's age at the normal rate, for dragoons anyway, we will grow slowly throughout our hatchling years and stop physically once our appearance is that of a young dragon, or a teen as mortals say." she explained while doing some hand-gestures and grabbing a stick she found and drew a picture for him in a patch of dirt they reached. Legolas nodded as he listened and observed the drawing's of and egg to a small child then to the teen years. balmung continued when she was sure he got it, "then once we hit our coming of age year the body undergo a growth spurt over a couple of days to that of an adult body then stops aging again for a long time until our senior years. once reached the body starts to age again until we pass to our ancestors."

"And how old are you now?" He asked after he processed the information, Balmung rolled her eyes and put a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Legolas, shame on you." she tutted lightly, "You should never ask a woman her age."

"Are you really going to avoid the question like that?" he asked with a smile, she gave him a toothy grin. Legolas sighed, "fine. Keep your secret then, I don't care...much." he mumbled making Balmung laugh.

* * *

"Si...ornla hefoc ekess...finrai dout...lotoc?" Legolas said questioningly as he looked towards Balmung. She doubled over laughing at him, she had suggested that they talked in the draconic language so Legolas could practice, and currently was trying to stop laughing at his attempt to speak the language. So far he didn't seem to be very good at it. Legolas sighed as they stepped into a courtyard, he stopped and looked at her with a defeated look. "What did I say?" he asked with a slight pout.

"You just said 'you would like to harvest my happy'!" She chuckled out as she got back up, he groaned in frustration and cursed a few words in elvish, he honestly thought draconic was a hard language to learn. "w-what were you trying to say?" she wheezed out after calming down.

"I was trying to say I would be happy if you could join me during dinner." he sighed out as he rubbed his temples before letting his arms hang by his side. "How do you say it?"

"Si ornla qe lotoc sjek wux geou demak ve sva wer gribkoanir." she answered easily.

"Well, at least I got three of the words right." he chuckled, slightly proud of himself for getting those three words, hearing Balmung snort he sent her a look. "Oh come on, you must admit that its impressive."

"you are proud of three words? A dwarf could do better." She said with a sigh in feign disappointment. Legolas pushed her playfully for that, "It is the truth and you know it!"

"I thought you liked dwarfs?" he questioned as they arrived at a bench and sat down, it was now afternoon, and watched a small stream reflect the light. "Yet you tease them?"

**"It is because I know them that I can tease them."** she said shrugging.

Legolas groaned at hearing her speak Draconic, "Don't talk in your language! I only understood..." he thought for a moment replaying the words in his head as he mouthed them out, "...I'd say I understood 'Them that I can tease_'" he said with a raised eyebrow at her.

_"I will, speak my language that is, since you need practice Legolas."_ she chided in the elvish language, he rolled his eyes.

_"Now your scolding me in elvish?"_ he huffed out and propped his head up on his knee, _"Show off~"_ he sang. They laughed and kept joking with each other, Balmung had already forgotten why she was trying to get to the courtyard, the afternoon started to turn dark not being noticed by the elf and dragon who were having to much fun taking jabs at one another. It somehow escalated to Balmung running away laughing at Legolas as he chased her down with a grin like children. They passed the elves of Rivendell, some of which found it amusing to see the prince of Mirkwood chasing down Balmung, with laughs and hollers of joy.

* * *

Balmung had run into a random room to hide from Legolas, she looked around after shutting the door and saw the leader of Rivendell himself. Lord Elrond was at his desk, he seemed to be working on some documents and raised a curious brow as to what Balmung was doing in his office. "Hello Balmung," he inclined his head towards her as she strode quickly over towards him, "And what in the Valors name are you doing down there?" he asked with a small chuckle as Balmung decided to hide just under his desk. She put a finger up in a shushing gesture.

Just then the door burst opened again, "I GOT YOU THIS TIME BAL-" Elrond looked up to see Legolas out of breath with a smile that fell once he nticed where he was at, "-mung...?" he finished as he noticed Elrond looking at him he quickly went back to the respectful prince he was. He coughed into his hand and inclined his head.

_"Lord Elrond."_ he greeted, as he inclined his head he missed the questioning glance Elrond gave to a smiling Balmung before looking back up to Legolas.

_"Legolas,"_ he responded back, _"Is there something I can do for you?"_ he asked with a knowing smile.

Legolas slightly hesitated,_ "Well, I was wondering if you had seen Balmung. I swear I saw her come in here."_ he asked, slightly embarrassed that he had shown Elrond his elfling side.

Elrond smiled at this, it had been years since he last saw the prince of Mirkwood smile like this. _"Well, I'm not sure if I had or not. She may have passed through, she seemed intent on hiding for some reason."_ He said as he discreetly pointed under his desk, Legolas smiled as he carefully went over, not making a sound. _"I hope this information has helped you, for I have no more to give."_ he said as his smile grew as Legolas neared.

"FOUND YOU!" Legolas yelled, startling her and making her yelp, in triumph and a gleeful smile. Both he and Elrond laugh as she huffed out in defeat.

"Elrond betrayed me, didn't he?" she sighed out with a playful pout as she looked at said lord, who only shrugged his shoulders. Elrond then stood up as Balmung did with a smile.

"Come, the food should be prepared by now." he said and sighed in content when Balmung had challenged Legolas in a race to the dinning room door, which he accepted, and were ready to start running before Elrond interrupted them. "Should you not bath and get dressed first?" he suggested to their slightly sweaty form from running around earlier, as much as he enjoyed seeing their little contests, he would rather not have them embarrassed because of slight body odor while eating. Both of them looked at each other then themselves before agreeing. Legolas offered to walk her to her room ans she accepted, so she wouldn't get lost again, and also offered to walk her to the dinning room as well. Elrond informed him where her room was, it was actually across from Legolas's, and the two set off. Along the way they started another contest that lead to them being late for supper.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOORAY! new chapter~! uhm, here you go~**

"Text"=Normal

**"Text"**=Draconic

_"Text"_=Elvish

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**You've read my disclaimers and you know what i should own and not own.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Council

After Balmung and Legolas had arrived late to dinner there was instant protest from Gloin and the dwarfs about why she was sitting with the elves of Mirkwood after what they did to them in the wood's. The elves from Mirkwood were protesting why Balmung still associated with dwarfs, and tried to convince her to sit with them by giving some reasons as to why dwarfs were not good company. There would have been a fight but luckily Elrond intervene, by grabbing Balmung and sitting her at the table he was sitting at. Both party's seemed distraught about that, but relented since she wasn't sitting with either. She was happy to find Bilbo among the table occupants, she had almost hugged the poor hobbit to death. Just like with Gloin she caught up with Bilbo. He didn't seem surprised when he heard that she had taken a liking to Frodo, in fact he was going to introduce them one day because he was sure that they would be great friends. Balmung smiled when she learned that Frodo was his heir, that explained why he reminded her of Bilbo.

It has been a few days since then, she had found merry and pippin, who seemed initially shocked at seeing what she looked like under the hood, while taking a stroll. They had invited her to d a prank on one of the elves and she agreed to it. The day after that she went to go and visit Frodo, he was still asleep but decided to stay by his side anyway, she had a pleasant conversation with Sam about the plant life found in her kingdom that same day. The days continued like that, oddly enough she never ran into strider for some reason, she wanted to find out more about the ranger but that hope was dashed when he couldn't be found. She would run into Legolas most f the time, resulting in childish games between the two and ending u with Balmung usually being the victor if it didn't have to do with direction. She spent little time with Gandalf, but he had a reason, he was too busy to bother so she decided to let him do what ever he seemed to have deemed important.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Balmung grumbled as she turned over in the fireplace. Yes, fireplace. There was another knock at her door making her crack an eye open and glare at the door, **"Who is it?"** she called over as she grabbed a log and put it under her to feed the flame, she laid back down and curled up with a yawn. She heard her door open so she cracked her eye open again to see a young she-elf come in.

"Lady Balmung?" she said in confusion as she looked towards the untouched bed. She had been sent to wake her up because lord Elrond wanted to talk with her, but she didn't see her in the bed.

"What do you want?" Balmung yawned out as she sat up and stretched. She covered her ears when the elf gave a startled shriek before turning around, only to turn back around with a blush spreading through her face at seeing the state Balmung was in. "...What?" she asked with furrow brows as to why the elf was blushing. _**'Why in the world is she blushing?'**_

"M-MY L-L-LADY! W-W-WHY ARE Y-YOU IN THE F-FIRE PLACE AND NAKED?!" she stuttered out as she rushed into the bathroom and came back with a towel. Balmung stared blankly at her, then she looked down towards her naked body with a raised eyebrow and peered back up to her.

"...because this is how I sleep." she stated like it was suppose to be obvious. She had always slept in fire since she was but a hatching, it was common for hatchling to sleep in the element that they inherited from their mothers and fathers until their body matures a bit more because their scales are not developed enough to handle most of the elements at night. It was not necessary to keep sleeping in it after that, in fact some went to sleeping in actual beds, but some still find it more comfortable to keep doing it.

Balmung doesn't have a specific element, because the royal family always had the four basic elements in them, with some sub elements as well, because their blood line, which overpowered any other blood in the veins to be dominant, came from the first dragon. She prefers fire because it provided the most heat, lava worked as well but its hard to come by in middle earth unless you went to a volcano. And the sleeping naked part, well, she just found sleeping more comfortable that way. It wasn't her fault that the elf just decided to come in her room.

After much reassuring the she-elf that she was fine and to not worry about the fact she was naked, she finally left to let Balmung dress herself. She left after she was done towards where Elrond was to meet her. She was already lost and wandering the halls trying to find her way, **"WHY DO THEY NOT HAVE ANY SIGHNS HERE TO POINT YOU TOWARS YOUR DIRECTION?!"** she yelled as she arrived back into the same courtyard she had just left. She heard some chuckling from behind her and she turned to see Elrond himself with an amused smirk playing on his lips. **"I see that me being lost is amusing to you?"** she sighed out and sat on the ground to pick grass.

_"No, not at all."_ he said with fake innocence. He chuckled when she raised a knowing eyebrow at him, _"Alright, maybe just a bit."_ he admitted. She chuckled as she patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit. He thought for a moment, no one else was around to witness the lord of Rivendell sitting on the ground like a normal person, so he sat next to her.

**"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" **she questioned as she started to weave the blades of grass together, **"Also, when that she-elf comes back to report to you about this morning, just know that it wasn't my intention to embarrass or scare her...you should have warned her." **she said with a smirk. Elrond sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had forgotten to warn the elf about the sleeping habits of dragons...especially Balmung's habit of sleeping naked.

_"Yes, well, as to your first question I wanted to talk to you about the one ring."_ he said and noticed Balmung's usual laid back smile turn to a scowl at the mention of that wretched ring. _"I needed to check of you've discussed about it to anyone other then the ones who are to know."_ he said with a serious tone.

**"You would think I would mention that cursed ring to the dwarfs or elves?"** she questioned, Elrond shook his head with a small smile, scolding himself for even asking her that. **"Elrond, I can assure you I've not mentioned it to anyone. I know you are concerned about the power and influence of the ring."** she stated as she pat his shoulder, he sighed out relieved that she understood and didn't lash out at him for even implying that she would talk about it freely. **"Now then, is that all that you needed to speak to me about?"** she chuckled out, clearing the dreadful short little talk from the conversation to a brighter one.

_"No actually. I also need to speak to you about your..." _he paused as he thought of a word, _"...dressing habits..."_ he said slowly and a little uncomfortable about speaking about this. But hes been getting none stop complaints about her showing so much of her body since she had arrived. He didn't really care, mostly because he knew it was an insult to dragons to have so much of their scales covered, but he had to at least talk to her about it...even of she didn't listen._ "Don't give me that look Balmung, you know how the people of middle earth think of how to be properly dressed."_ he sighed out as he saw her frown at him.

**"I don't care. They dress how their people dress, and I dress as mine do."** she scoffed out, because really, it was none of their business to tell her not to dress the way she was brought up to. Balmung crossed her arms under her chest, after placing the thin grass crow she had woven on her lap, and huffed out an irritated noise. **"If they were ever in my kingdom, I wouldn't force them to dress the way we dress."** she grumbled. Elrond sighed as he stood up, he knew that she had just ended the conversation. He bade her farewell and reminded her of the council meeting that was to take place in a few hours. Balmung got up and headed straight towards her room, she left marks on some of the walls to tell her where to go, and was readying herself a nice boiling bath before getting ready for the meeting.

She was able to find the meeting place because of all the scents coming together. She was dressed in her battle armor (A/N: on profile.), seeing as it was the the most formalist thing she packed from her home. But she was still the last one to arrive, again there was gasps and murmurs of protest of a woman, a woman showing o much skin no less, being there with the way she was dressed. The only one's who didn't was Elrond, Gandalf, and Gloin. The mythril that Throin had given her was displayed on her right breast, Gloin seemed to smile at the fact that it was somewhere so visible. She looked around at the others gathered here, strider, who didn't seem to recognize her since he had not seen her out of her hood, was there next to a company of men she didn't recognize, there was one with light brown hair that went to his shoulder and had a scruff beard that seemed to be starring at her with wide eyes before they furrowed in either angry confusion as to why she was here or just trying t see if she was to actually stay. Then there was the dwarf company that greeted her with a smile after getting over what she was wearing. She replied with a wink ans she strode to her an empty seat between the elves and dwarfs. The only elf who didn't seem bothered, much, by her armor was Legolas who looked at her with a raised brow for what she was wearing. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she looked around even more, she spotted Frodo next to Gandalf. She gave him a wink at his staring and had to hold back a giggle at his bewildered face. Elrond cleared his throat to get the attention of the council back.

"Balmung," Elrond inclined his head with a ghost of a smile, she giggled his time as strider and Frodo did a double take on her when they heard her name, the mortal men blushed at the sound of her voice. "I was afraid that you wouldn't have made it."

"hn, well~ you should have sent someone to guide me here. I thought you knew me Elrond." she replied with a smile, they both internally laughed at the inside joke, before steeling their expression's to that of the leaders they were. Elrond then presented Frodo to everyone.

"Here, my friends is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." he said, Balmung modded her head in agreement. He then proceeded to introduce Frodo to everyone he did not know. "Here," Elrond said, turning to Gandalf, "Is Boromir, a man from the south. He arrived in the grey of morning, and seeks for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for here his questions will be answered." after that the council started to discus some things, some was mostly about the world outside, especially in the south, and in the wide lands east of the mountains. Balmung didn't say anything through the whole conversation, she hadn't been in middle earth for so long, she was very interested in what has been happening since last she had been here, it wasn't long before Elrond decided to start the council on why they were really here for.

"Strangers from distant lands...Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." he said as he looked at each faces, "You will untie...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom." he then looked over towards Frodo, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Balmung watches as Frodo slowly went up to the pedestal in the middle and puts the ring down before going back to sit next to Gandalf. There were gasps and murmurs about the ring as everyone observed it.

"So it is true!" Boromir whispered as he rubbed his chin in thought. Balmung flicked her gaze to the human male that seemed a tad too interested in the ring.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" Legolas, who sat next to her, said in disbelief as he stared at it in amazement.

"The doom of man!" Gimli said grimly as he stared at it. Then Boromir stood up, still looking at the ring with seemed like hunger, and a smile on his face.

"It is a gift...A gift to the foes of mordor! Why not use this ring?" he declared, Balmung narrowed her eyes at the man, he looked to each person as he continued, "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the forces of mordor at bay! By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" he seem to plead. Balmung chuckled at his attempt and at what he was saying. It was obvious that the young man was power hungry. Her chuckle earned her the attention of Boromir and the rest of the council. "Is there something funny _woman_?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Yes, there is actually." she giggled out as she stared at him, "You say that your father has been keeping them at bay, yet when I was traveling here with the hobbits we had to fight off the riders of mordor." she leaned forward and propped her head onto her hand. "Now how, pray tell me, is that keeping them at bay when it is obvious that they are able to slip by, unnoticed by your people?" she sighed, "And I do not think Gondor should wield the one ring."

Boromir's face contorted into anger at being questioned by someone, and a woman at that! He stalked towards her, Balmung stood up from her seat proudly and met his gaze, and in a dangerous tone questioned her. "And what exactly is a woman doing here?" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he studied her, "You are not mortal, elf, dwarf, or even a hobbit. What exactly are you and where do you hail from?" he said accusingly.

"Now see here laddi-!" Gloin said in anger as he stood up to defend his friend from the man for addressing her like that, but he was stopped as Balmung held up her hand.

"It is fine, Gloin." she said as she looked over to him and gave a small smile before going back to a stoic expression. "This pup seems to be wanting answers." she said as she looked into Boromir's eyes.

"And _who_ are you to call me _pup_?" he growled lowly, "You only seem to be 21 summers old." he said smugly. Balmung gave a small snort at him and raised an amused eyebrow at the man.

"'21 summers old'? Boy I have been alive longer then you, your father, and grandfather have been. I shall call you a pup because that is what you are." she stated as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg. "Now, I believe the saying is 'respect your elders' is it not? Unless you are over 410 years old then show some respect." she hissed out. She smirked at Boromir's bewildered expression on how old she was, she also saw Legolas's smirk since he now knew how old she was. She made a mental note to talk to him about bring her age up later.

"I was summoned here by lord Elrond himself, _pup_, from my own kingdom." She answered his first question, "And if you must know, I hail from the northern continent. Or, as you people call it, the-"

"The dark continent." Boromir finished in a whisper with wide eyes.

The dark continent, the name given by all those who was able to make it back alive, those who survived never came back the same as when they went in. the bravest of warriors would return traumatized, others would come back as if their soul was sucked out of them and might as well have been dead, some down right refused to even utter a single syllable about the horrid place they journeyed to. The beasts that linger near the border were nothing like any in middle earth could have foreseen, they made the mistake in thinking the beasts would be just as the ones that they knew of. Yet not one of the creatures there where anywhere near as frightening to the ones deeper into the lands, they looked like soft kittens and bunnies compared to the true horrors inside. The only way one could cross the lands without being brutally slaughtered where if they held a pendant that contained a piece of a royal family member. Nearly all the creatures would not go near the aura of a royal, they knew that if one of the royal family was in a mood, then they would die if they got near so they would avoid running near it. Only once has someone made it through and back alive and un-tramatized, it was the ranger that she had met when Balmung was a hatchling. The only reason he had made it was because he had fund one of the tooth's she had lost while exploring near the border, curious as to what was beyond the borders of her home, before getting caught by her wet-nurse and dragged back to the castle.

"you...are from the dark continent?" he questioned, she nodded as she decided to sit back down. He then regained his bearing as he stared down at her, "if so, then what do you care if Gondor wields the one ring? Gondor could use it and finally defeat sauron!"

Strider decided to speak up at this moment, "You cannot wield it. None of us can." he stated as Boromir turned towards strider coolly, "The one ring answers to sauron alone...it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned as he studied strider. Legolas quickly rose from his seat.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas stated, Balmung looked up towards Legolas then to strider, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said proudly. Balmung's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she looked at Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned slowly as he turned back to look at Aragorn.

"And heir to the throne of gondor." Legolas included, Aragorn told him to sit back down before Boromir seemed to brood about him being the heir to the throne. _**'This is why son's of men are more trouble then their worth.' **_she thought wit a sigh before turning towards Legolas as Elrond started to explain how Aragorn was right and they need to destroy it.

"I didn't know you knew Aragorn, Legolas." She whispered to him as she observed the distraught face of Boromir.

"As I did not know that you knew him." he answered back with a smile as he glanced at her. She only shrugged and went back to paying attention.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli grunted out as he got up with his axe and swings it down with a yell onto the ring. Only for it to be destroyed and Gimli sent flying back onto the ground, both the dwarfs and Balmung got up and to see if Gimli was alright.

"Are you alright Gimli?" she questioned softly as she helped sit him upright, he nodded as he seemed dazed that his axe was destroyed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." he said as he looked at everyone to make sure that they understood, "The ring was made in the fires of mount doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." he finished. It was silent after that for a good while before Boromir spoke up.

"One does not simply walk into mordor." he started as he rubbed his forehead, he slowly looked up at Elrond with a grim expression. "It's black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust..." Balmung seemed to like this place already, it reminded her of one of the volcano's she would lounge around in, "the very air you breath is a poisonous fume." Yep, volcano. "not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said?" Legolas again stood up as he looked around every person, "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli challenged as he also stood up. Balmung was about to say something, because she could feel a fight breaking out any moment now, but Boromir AGAIN talked.

"And if we fail. What then? What happens when sauron takes back what is his?" he questioned angrily while also standing up.

And then Gimli set off the elves by saying, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an ELF!" then a storm of arguments erupts between the elves and dwarfs before she could stop them. Thankfully Legolas held back the elves and Gloin tried to hold back the dwarfs, although they were both glaring at each other, before Gandalf joined in the argument. She slumped into her chair and rubbed her eyes as she let out a sigh, she noticed that Frodo was looking at the ring before he stood up and started to yell out that he would take it. He yelled it louder and everyone seemed to have heard him since it became silent.

"...I will take the ring to Mordor." he then looked nervously at everyone, his eyes lingered on Balmung as he whispered. "Though...i do not know the way." he admitted sheepishly. Gandalf smile's as he walks over to Frodo, patting his shoulders and stands behind him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." he said reassuringly. He caught the look in Balmung's eyes, he winked at her as she silently giggled. _**'Of course you'd go, Opsola...'**_ she thought with a sigh.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he came up and knelt before Frodo, "...You have my sword." he said with a smile and stands next to him.

"And you have my bow." Legolas offered as well.

"And my axe." Gimli said determined as he stood next to Legolas, who did not seem all that happy about it. They both hear a muffled laugh and looked to see Balmung covering her mouth with her hand, trying to look innocent but failing miserably. _**'oh, this is going to be interesting.'**_ she thought as she glanced down at Gloin with a teasing grin.

_'Oh, quiet bal.'_ Gloin seemed to say and huffed out at her then looked back towards the group just as Boromir finished saying he would join as well.

Then same came out saying that Frodo wasn't going to go anywhere without him. Elrond chuckled at this seeing as Sam somehow found his way to a secret meeting that only Frodo was invited to, said hobbit looked over towards her. Silently asking if she was not going to come. She grinned and stepped up towards Frodo, she knelt down and in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"You don't think ill let you go without me, do you?" she questioned as Frodo smiled, "you have my strength, Frodo." she then stood up and made a point to stand between Gimli and Legolas. Just then merry and pippin also came out and ran to stand next to Frodo.

"OI! WE'RE COMING TOO! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." merry said as he crossed his arms to look slightly intimidating.

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...Quest...T-Thing..." he said with a nod as merry gave him a look. And Gandalf shook his head and muttered 'Hobbits...' under his breath.

"Well, that rules you out, pip." merry said sarcastically. Pippin nodded his head until he realized that what merry said was an insult. Balmung bit her lip to keep from laughing, it seems that these two hobbits could always make her laugh despite the situation.

Elrond looked thoughtful as he surveyed the group, "Ten companions...so be it." he said with a nod, "You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." he announced.

"Great." pippin said with a sniff, "Where are we going?" he asked and everyone looked at him in disbelief, while Balmung couldn't help but laugh loudly at this. _**'This is going to be a fun adventure with merry and pippin coming along~' **_she mused to herself as she collected herself. They were all dismissed to go and pack for the journey. Elrond had said that there would be a feats that night for the fellowship to see them off.

Legolas caught up with her to make sure she didn't get lost on her way to her room. "I see where going to go on an adventure together." he said with a smile.

"Mhm. I see that you were very passionate during the meeting." she teased as she nudged his side with her elbow. Legolas blushed as he cleared his throat making her laugh. "Look now your blushing!" she said while avoiding a swipe of his hand. "HEY! I thought your father taught you to be respectful of ladys!" she yelp as she ran down the hallway with Legolas chasing her.

"IT DOESN'T COUNT SINCE YOUR A DRAGON!" he laughed out as he chased her down. She turned around so she was facing Legolas running backwards, she put her hand up to her chest and gave him a hurt look, it wasn't very effective when she was also slightly grinning.

"Your words wound me!" She said dramatically before tripping on her foot and landing on her back with an 'oomphf', Legolas tried to stop in time and tripped over his own foot, making him put a hand out to steady himself once he hit the floor.

He chuckled, "Balmung, you are so-" he started as he looked up only to come face to face with Balmung's...on top of her...in her battle armor that didn't leave much to the imagination. She was grinning and cocked her head o the side. "-clumsy..." he finished not really understanding what happened, when he did his blush intensified and he quickly got back up. "F-Forgive me!" he said as he back up a few paces.

Balmung raised a brow and got up herself chuckling, "Sorry for what? We were just playing, so whats to be sorry for?" she questioned as she stretched. Legolas nodded his head, before coughing into his hand. "So..." she started as she walked over towards him, "Bet I could beat you to the hallway our room is in." she said with a childish tone to it. She peaked at Legolas and saw that same child expression of not wanting to lose. They stood there for a moment looking at each other, then they both suddenly sprinted down the halls with determined grins, accidentally running into some elves on occasions, before a huge crash was heard through the halls with a 'sorry!' yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! im glad that you guy's like the story so far...i hope i can live up to your expectations.**

"text"=normal

**"text"**=Draconic

'_Text'_=Thoughts

**I own what i do, and not what i do not!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Questions.

**"VICTORY!"** Balmung yelled as she burst through the door to outside, making all eyes land on her, with a giant smile as she grinned back towards Legolas.

Legolas couldn't believe how she could be up and about after the feast last night. She had challenged Gloin to a drinking contest, it lasted for a few hours until finally, Gloin passed out and Balmung came out the victor. She didn't even seem effected by the drink, she had said something along the lines of : 'It'll tale more then this weak drink to even effect me!'. He watched as Balmung went up to merry and pippin and asked them, something about a second breakfast. He smirked at the hobbits frantic look and Balmung's amused face before strolling up to her and patting her shoulder.

"You know you really shouldn't tease your companions."

"I only wanted to see if they were going to fuss about not having it for a while." she answered with a shrug and chuckled.

"Ah, but my dear you should not bring up such a topic with hobbits." Gandalf said as he walked up besides her, she smiled with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened with poor Bilbo when you had asked him the same question?" he chuckled out as he remembered it quite clearly. Bilbo had been having a conversation with kili, and his brother fili, about the life of a hobbit when a young Balmung came over and asked what was so important about second breakfast. Bilbo in terms looked absolutely shocked at the question and went on a rant about why it was so important, which lead to revealing that hobbits had seven meals a day. The dwarfs looked as if Bilbo had grown another head when he was done about the food and was now teaching Balmung about hobbit culture, all the while the dwarfs had to wonder how Bilbo wasn't as round as a pig by now.

"Yes, how could I have forgotten?" she chuckled, as she looked around to see her companions ready to set off. She saw something in the corner of her eye, she looked to see Gloin at the doorway, she wondered what he was doing up so early, especially with an obvious hang-over, and walked towards hims when he motioned for her to do so. "Hello Gloin, and what are you doing up so early with a throbbing head this fine morning?" she chuckled out as he rolled his eyes, "Come to see us off then?" she questioned.

"You, Gandalf and Gimli." he said with a nod, "But thats not the only reason I came out here." he said as he walked towards the door and picked something up before walking back and holding it up to her. His face soften as he studied her face, it was a bow that had a dark red oak and a white string with khuzdul runes inscribed on it.

"I...Is that...?" Balmung croaked out with as she eyed the bow, she took it from Gloin's hands and held it like it was a frail piece of glass. She recognized this bow, Balmung never thought she would see this again and she felt a feeling in her chest that she hadn't felt in 60years. Turning it over her suspicions were confirmed, the khuzdul runes were the name of someone she had missed dearly. "Kili..." she mumbled holding the bow tightly to herself before looking at Gloin. "Gloin, why are you...?"

he chuckled, "I found it on the ground after you had left. I know Kili would have wanted you to have it." he said sadly, "and I knew you, who had loved him, would appreciate it and take good care of it." Gloin laughed at her reddening face, she made to protest but Gloin held up his hand. "Don't try denying it bal. It was very obvious that you had feelings for Kili, the whole company knew except for Kili. Fili even noticed, thats why he would let you two have watch together." he said with a wink and laughed loudly as Balmung's face flush an even darker shade of red.

Balmung sighed in defeat, it was true that when she had met Kili, and after getting to know the dwarf, that she realized that she had feelings for him. At the time she didn't know what that fuzzy feeling in her chest was, she even confronted Gandalf about it. He had told her that she was in love, of course she didn't believe it at the time, she had even tried to deny it. How could she have fallen in love when she was on an important mission? But she soon realized that with more time spent around Kili, the more she knew he was right.

"...You make it sound like the company didn't mind that I had feelings for Kili..." she mumbled, she stared into his eyes, prepared for any hint of his disgust or displeasure. After all, dwarfs could only marry other dwarfs, balin had told her so when she asked him to teach her a little about dwarven culture.

"Aye, no one minded one bit, bal." he then chuckled as he thought about the night they had all realized that Balmung had feelings for Kili, "You have no idea how relieved Thorin had been to find out that someone actually loved Kili for Kili." he sighed.

"Well...that explains why the company had been acting...strange." she said with a cough in her hand as she looked to the side to avoid Gloin's amused eyes. She thought for a moment before looking down at Gloin, fidgeting, and scratched her cheek. "...what made you think he would like for me to have it?" she asked in a mumble.

"Trust me bal, I just knew." he said with a wink, "Oh. Right!" he said as he pulled something from his back, then presented her a dwarf sword. "Can't have kili's bow without having Fili's sword." he said with a chuckle. Balmung also laughed as she took it from him.

"Yes, well. Never was really able to separate the brothers." she said in agreement, then Gandalf had called her over as everyone was ready. "...I shall come and visit one day..." she mumbled as she turned and left. Gloin heard and smiled with a nod of his head, saying goodbye to an old comrade.

The fellowship left up a trail through the mountains, Sam had brought bill and Balmung had brought along kuhn. Boromir seemed nervous around the creature he had never seen before, Legolas was a s well but once Balmung had explained to him what kuhn was he seemed to relax, Balmung sighed at the mans suspicious nature. Legolas and Balmung would talk a bit, but most of her attention was taken by the hobbits who were asking her questions. Gandalf had seemed to be amused as he watched Balmung try to answer one question only to be interrupted by another. She gave up half way through and it turned to them talking amongst themselves and debating the best way to eat a potato.

"Amazing how they went from questions about you, to how to properly eat a potato." Aragorn said as he walked beside her. She nodded as she looked at Aragorn, she saw how sad he had looked when he met up with everyone, she wanted to ask but at the same time she didn't want to push it. "You seem to have something on your mind." he said as he observed kuhn trying to get Boromir to pet him.

"hm, well...I do have something on my mind..." she sighed out as she thought about what Gloin had said about Kili wanting her to have his bow._** '….I wish I had at least told him how I felt...'**_ she thought with a slight grimace. Even if he did reject her, then at least she would have told him. She meant to when their quest was over, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be, both f the bothers were gone. _**'…..i really must stop thinking about this...'**_ she scolded herself and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he waited so he could walk on her other side. Balmung stared ahead for a moment before turning to him with her usual smile, albeit forced, to reassure her then waked a bit faster to catch up with Gimli. Legolas stared after her for a moment then shrugging it off, maybe she was just spacing out. It wouldn't have been the first time she had done it. "How is it that you know Balmung?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Well, I met her at the prancing pony in bree," he said with a smile, "I saw her sitting with the hobbits that Gandalf had told me to keep an eye on. When things escalated and Frodo drew to much attention to himself I brought him to his room to talk, but it seemed that she and the others thought I had stolen him and went to fight me to free him." Legolas chuckled at that, Aragorn gave him a look, "one thing lead to another, then next I knew we were traveling together with the hobbits to Rivendell."

* * *

They traveled into the night, and stopped in a clearing near the woods. Balmung decided to go and make herself comfortable in a patch of grass, she gathered some fire wood beforehand and piled it for her bed, she then put rocks around it so when she lit it the fire wouldn't spread. Once she was done she sat down and took out kili's bow and fili's sword and examined them. She couldn't use it, the wood was to old and the string would probably snap with her strength, and it was smaller then the bows from her kingdom. But she would keep it, if only so she had something of Kili, she set his bow down carefully then went to fili's sword. It was a good sword, she could probably use it, it seemed strong enough to withstand her strength, but it didn't feel right to use one of the brothers weapons and not the other. So with that in mind she wouldn't use it, but she would take care of both weapons and maybe she would be able to use the materials of both of them and re-make them. _**'no...'**_ she thought with a shake of her head as she got out a rag and sharpening stone from one of her pouches, _**'I'll leave them be, I'll put them with the memorial I had commissioned for them.'**_ she sighed with a small smile as she looked at the sword and bow longingly.

"What are you doing over here?" Gandalf questioned as he came over and looked down at her. She glanced up to him for a second, shrugging lazily then went back to sharpening and cleaning the weapons. Gandalf looked at the familiar weapons and sigh, "I see Gloin has given you kili's and fili's sword and bow." he muttered solemnly as he sat down next to her. She nodded her head, never taking her eyes from the sword. Gandalf observed her, the way she looked at the two reminders of the people she cared most for, the bow in particular, how she carefully cleaned them and handled them as if they would break with the slightest indication of pressure. He sighed again when she smiled wistfully, no doubt reliving a memory about the two brothers.

**"...I never got to tell him..."** Balmung said as she put the bow down and faced Gandalf.

"I know my dear, I know..." he said while pulling her into a hug, he pet her hair as she sighed and buried her face into his cloak.

**"If I had confessed my feelings beforehand, do you think he would have felt the same?"** she murmured then looked up at him, **"Or do you think he would have found it disgusting that a dragon, the very thing that drove his people out of their homes, harbored feeling for him?...what do you think father?"**

Gandalf sighed as he looked down at her, "...I think that this may not be the best of times to answer this." he said, Balmung nodded slowly and sat back up right. "Look," he mumbled as he pointed towards the rest of the fellowship, who were watching them intently, with a small twinkle in his eye, "It seems that they are worried about you. Come Balmung, let us go and put their worry's at ease" he said as he got up with Balmung before making their way towards the group.

"I saved you some food Balmung." Sam said as he walked up and handed her a plate with food. She mumbled a thanks and sat down near the fire and started to eat. She felt their eyes on her and she sighed, she stopped eating and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Sam hesitated for a moment, getting what he was going to say in order. "Uhm...Balmung what exactly are you?" he asked, she raised an eyebrow at him, "IF you don't mind me asking." he added quickly then shied away.

"I have been wondering that as well..." Aragorn said as he observed her.

"Is that what all of you are wondering?" she asked while looking at everyone around the fire. They all nodded and she glanced at Gandalf, wondering if she should tell them, she received a nod and smile. "I'm a dragon." she said as she turned back towards the group, she chuckled at their awed and dumbfounded expressions. "Actually a dragoon, but I guess the term doesn't matter, does it?" she mused with a chuckle, "And yes, Gimli, Your father knows." she said when Gimli made to say something. "as does Balin and Dwalin. In fact everyone who was on Thorin's company knew."

"A dragon? Really?!" pippin asked excitedly as he shuffled over so he could be nearer. "Is that why you can breath fire?" she nodded making his smile even brighter._** 'oh, such a curious hobbit.'**_ she thought while watching pippin trying to ask every question he had at once.

"Can you do anything else?" merry asked with a wide grin.

"OH! OH!" Pippin yelled as he raised his hand for some reason, "Do you have wings like dragons do? Or You know how dragons are suppose to have and what not?"

"Is that why your so fast?"

"Can you throw me high up into the air?"

"Can you see in the dark?"

"Can-?"

"Merry! Pippin!" Balmung laughed out as they had inched closer and closer towards her with each question, they were now in front of her, then put her hands on their shoulders, "Calm down and Breath!" she giggled. They nodded and took deep breaths, she heard Legolas chuckle as well as Aragorn.

"you have scales?" Frodo asked as he saw the light shimmer of her scales from the fire light. She looked towards them and noticed that he was staring at them before looking up at her. She nodded her head once with a smile, the look that was in his eyes were curiosity. No doubt he wanted to touch her scales, she looked at the other hobbits and saw that they also had that look. _**'this reminds me of when Bilbo did the same thing.' **_she muffled her laugh with her hand.

"You can touch if you'd so like." Balmung said as she got up and sat next to Frodo, who blushed furiously she, waited patiently for him to move. But it seemed Frodo was having an internal conflict about touching her, most likely because of how he was raised. She sighed as she undid the small shirt she wore (A/N: the one in the first pic.), and folded it next to her before grabbing Frodo's hand and placing it on her now bare arm. She had to fight off a wide grin at Frodo's face.

"...It's soft..." he mumbled in awe as he ran his hand along her arm. She always found it amusing how people always thought that scales were suppose to be rough and hard, but depending on the dragon depends on how their scales feel. She saw merry and pippin fidgeting along with Sam, chuckling she held out her other arm to let them feel. They smiled widely and scrambled over to touch her arm, she didn't mind much, after all they have never seen her kind before. She heard a chuckle, she looked up to see that it was Gandalf, obviously enjoying the scene of the hobbits marveling over her skin as she did. She sent him a wink which he just shook his head at and took out his pipe and started to smoke.

"A woman should not be showing off her skin so easily." Boromir said gruffly as he averted his gaze to the fire. Balmung just scoffed at him, she honestly couldn't give a rats furry little ass about what the people here deemed decent. After a few moments the hobbits were satisfied with touching her arms and were now waiting patiently as she put her shirt back on, before thinking of what to ask her.

"Balmung," Gimli started as he looked over to her over the fire, "Yesterday I wanted to ask you something. I had asked my father but he had said to ask you, because it was not his place to tell me." Balmung nodded with a tilt of her head, wondering what Gloin's son had to ask of her. "Where did you get that mythril you wore yesterday during the council meeting?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"...It was a gift." she answered.

"Did one of the dwarfs you traveled with give it to you?" Legolas asked, he seemed to have a hint of malice when he mentioned dwarfs. Balmung sighed, couldn't these elves and dwarfs stop this stupid feud? She nodded and Legolas seemed to frown a bit at that.

"By the one and only Thorin Oaksheild, might I add." Gandalf added, Balmung shot him a look that the wizard ignored in favor of looking at the fire. Gimli seemed amazed by this fact, making Balmung raise one of her eyebrows at him.

"I thought my father had been deceiving me. So Thorin really did give something as precious as mythril to someone outside of the dwarven race..." Gimli muttered.

"Yes...well, it was more like forced upon me." she laughed at the looks she received, and the growing smile of Gandalf. "That my friends, is a story for another time." she sighed out. It was silent a few more minutes, pippin and merry were silently debating on asking her one more question before going off to bed.

"...so then." Aragorn said breaking the silence from the hobbits thinking on what to ask her, "You are 410 years old then..." he said with a smile creeping upon his face. Balmung groaned as she saw Legolas smiling. _**'oh maker please don't tell me hes-'**_

" Thats right!" he said with a growing grin, Balmung cursed slightly under her breath, "I finally found out your age~" he sang teasingly. "I had no idea you were so young." he said with a snicker. Balmung threw a pebble at him that he had ducked, he threw a twig at her. She slapped it awa into the fire with a smirk. "So you really ARE a child~" he slightly sang.

"Oh, maker! Aragorn!" she pouted at him, then turned to the ranger with a frown. He held up his hands in a surrendering manner while chuckling, "Why did you have to bring my age up?" she huffed out, "Now Legolas has something to bother me about!" she then crossed her arms and looked away, as Gandalf laughed loudly. Pippin and merry stared at her wide-eyed, not believing that she was so...well, so old!

"WOW!" pippin said while merry whistled in agreement, "For someone who is 410, you look good Balmung."

"PIPPIN!" merry scolded him for his straightforward comment. Pippin smiled sheepishly as he grabbed for more food. Merry just shook his head then turned back to Balmung, "What pippin meant to say was that you look no where near 410, Balmung."

she giggled, "Well, I did just come of age 10 years ago...i guess it is too soon to consider me worthy of my age so soon..." she mused with a smile.

"I cannot believe you are 410 years of age..." Boromir mumbled as he looked her up and down. Probably trying to find wrinkles or something to that effect. His eyes settled, on her horns that had something strung around them. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw three thin ribbons on both horns, each had three jewels on it, two smaller one bigger, that seemed to be different colors but he couldn't tell with the growing night.

"What were those marks on the underside of your arm?" Aragorn asked, he had seen these strange looking marks near the wrist of her arm when the hobbits were touching her scales. Aragorn had to admit that he would have liked to see how soft a dragons scale could be, but refrained from doing it since he had some dignity...and it wouldn't have been appropriate to ask to touch a woman's skin.

"Those," Gandalf decided to explain as he pointed at Balmung's wrists, she had rolled up the sleeves to show them, with his pipe. "Are summoning marks."

"Summoning marks?" Boromir asked as he looked at each one. There was six in all, three on one and three on the other, all of them were different looking marks inside of the same circle. Gandalf nodded his head with a hum, he too a long drag of his pip before blowing out a couple of circles.

"You shall see them in action when the time comes." Gandalf stated as he caught Balmung's gaze. Now they all had something to wonder about, what exactly are those marks suppose to summon? Each one of them thought on the matter in silence. Only the sound of the trees, wind, and crackling of fire was heard.

"Balmung," Legolas said making her look at him, "What are those that you have there?" he questioned as he gestured behind her with his chin. She turned and saw kili's and fili's weapons wrapped up in some cloth. She stared at it, she didn't remember picking it up when she moved., her brows furrowing slightly in confusion before she reached for it. She grasped it lightly with both of her hands and then set it on her lap._** '…...Am I willing to even tell them?' **_she thought to herself as she stared blankly at it for a moment before getting up and strolling to her pack, she stowed it away safely. She came back and sat back down, but this time next to Gandalf, with a smile. Legolas had to wonder what that was inside the cloth, it seemed like she didn't want to show it to anyone so he left it alone.

Then Gandalf said it was time to rest and he would take first watch. Balmung was already to her 'bed' by the time her friends had lied down. She breathed out fire to set fire to the logs, she wondered f she should strip naked and sleep like she always had. She decided yes, she could still fight without clothing on, and kuhn could just cover her up by sleeping in front of her fire so no one could see. She could only hope that Gandalf would be the one waking her up in the morning. She set her clothes down then laid down and curled up for the night, she thought that she heard a whisper of some sorts but it was gone quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! this chapter was pretty long~ and my hands huuuuuuuurt~! BUT GUESS WHAT! I GET TO SEE THE NEW HOBBIT MOVIE TODAY~!**

**YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**this has a lot of fluff between legolas and balmung (this seems to be leaning towards a legolasxOc story..)...i even giggled to myself when typing it. and i'd like to thank you guys for the reviews! and i got 20 followers! i'm glad a lot of people seem to like balmungs childishness~! shes probably one of the most carefree oc's i have~~! hmmmm...i feel as though i wa going to say something else...hm. i can't seem to remember what it was.**

**I also changed balmungs past and how she met thorin and his company! i havent updated that chapter yet, but i will!...in a bit after im done with this chapter...thing.**

"Text"=Normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

_"text"_=Elvish

**"Text"**= draconic.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC! and her little adventures~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lovely snow.

They had been traveling for a few days now, and her prayers were heard when it was Gandalf who woke her up for watch, she had received a lecture about sleeping naked in a company full of men..._again_...and told her to try to at least keep her clothes on because he didn't want his 'daughter' to be seen naked before marriage, well if he ever deemed anyone worthy enough to have her hand in marriage. Balmung had been occupying herself with little contests between her and Legolas, she had roped Gimli in on some of them as well, and were currently in the middle of seeing who could find the most interesting cloud. Both searched the sky for a suitable cloud to claim as their own, both were unaware of the wizard who was observing their actions intently from the corner of his eye.

"Ha!" Balmung exclaimed as she pointed up to a cloud, "An arrow!" she said cheekily. Legolas bent down and peered at where she was pointing, he had a smug expression as he stood back up making Balmung furrow her brows. "What? Think you could do better?"

He pointed at a different cloud to their right, "A tree." he stated triumphantly. She looked and indeed found the tree cloud. She bit her cheek in thought as she searched the sky again, she grinned as she spotted another interesting could. She then pointed and glanced over to Gimli.

"Gimli." she said with a small laugh. Said dwarf looked at her then to where she was pointing, he let out a laugh as he saw a dwarf shaped cloud. "I win~" she sang. Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked. She gave him a toothy smile, crossed her arms while puffing out her chest.

"Because, everyone knows that dwarfs are one of the physically strongest races in middle earth! So my cloud could beat your cloud into dust!" she giggled out at Legolas's blank stare at her. Gimli heard this and chuckled as he agreed with her.

"What about dragons?" pippin piped in as he walked just behind the two. He received a look of amusement from her. "what?"

"Pippin, my kind doesn't live here anymore." she informed the hobbit, who did an 'o' face then nodded in understanding. It was strangely quiet after that, she looked around the land spotting some rabbits and foxes along the way, Balmung looked at each of her companions wanting to get to know each one of them more. Her gaze settled on Boromir, thinking of the arguments and little spats they had, before sighing and looked ahead in though. _**'I should try and amend this...it'll do no good if something were to happen and we are not on the same mindset...'**_ she thought then sighed, she let go of kuhns reins, he didn't really need them, and started to walk next to Boromir.

Boromir raised an eyebrow at her as she walked next to him. Wondering what she could have wanted. "...Is there something you need Balmung?" he asked skeptically, he didn't exactly trust her. Most of the reason had to do with the fact that she hailed from the dark continent, and the fact that she was a dragon. It was common sense to kill the beasts as quickly as possible to save lives, yet here was one right next to him, walking casually.

"I would like a truces." she said still looking ahead, seeing Boromir from the corner of her eye seeing him give a surprised look, before turning to him. "I do not know why you seem to dislike me, but I do not want it hindering our mission. So I would like a truths, to put aside what ever feelings of hate we seem to have towards each other, and the fact that I am female which for some odd reason inclined you to seem more superior in your thoughts, for the sake of the mission." she proposed and had to hold back a small smile that threatened to spread across her face as she observed Boromir's eyebrows shoot up.

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe how true her words were, he mentally scolded himself for acting the way he had been towards her. Yes, he was brought up to believe that women needed to be protected, but she was a dragon...and a warrior at that. He sighed once more before looking up at her with a nod. "I am sorry about how I acted, I have a lot on my mind, and hope you can forgive me. And a truces sounds...nice." he said with a small smile. Balmung stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin of her own and nodded.

"So, Boromir." she started getting the man from Gondor's attention, "What is gondor like? I have never ventured to the white city, I had planned to in time but seeing as I am now on another quest..." she trailed off. She saw Boromir smile in delight at the thought of telling her about his city, so he proceeded to tell her about his home. All the while Balmung listened with a delighted smile, she loved hearing about other places and their customs, their festivals, their housing, the way they spoke, the wild life, etc. "Fascinating." she sighed out longingly, wanting to see the place for herself, before Boromir spoke up.

"Tell me, what is the dark continent like? The place you call home?" he questioned, making her grin in this time getting to tell him about her home.

"Well, my home has different weather then here. In my country the ruler can control the weather at will, the ruler is also tasked on erecting a strong barrier to keep not only others out, but to also keep the dangerous creatures of out land inside. But the weather control only reaches so far into the land, There are certain areas that have their own weather year round and it cannot change." she started with hand gestures, "those areas have different villages and clans inside them, the weather there effects how they live and who is born there. For example, a usjailil di raelgil- a lady of crystal -is born in freezing environments. Like in the vilzriquathtor togofor, or in the common tongue the 'frozen plane'. There dragons of ice and crystals are usually born." Boromir's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You mean dragons are not all fire?" he asked in awe yet fear. Awe because he had not know this fact, he just assumed that all dragons were just fire breathers. Fear because now he knew that dragons varied greatly, which meant that they all had different weaknesses. "Thats troublesome..." he muttered to himself.

"hm, it is. Especially if you don't have any weapons forged from dragon materials." she commented with a shrug. Boromir gave her a questioning glance, which she ignored, she wont tell all of the secrets of her home, as she went on in her explanation, "We also have different wild life that we eat, yes, we still have rabbits and whatnot but I think most only keep them as pets. There are even fish that you could catch to help make armor and strengthen weapons. In every village there are blacksmiths, at least two or three per settlement, that way warriors never have to worry about blunting or breaking their weapons of choice." she said and wondered is she should check on her own weapons. Maybe at the next resting place she would...after building her bed.

"So blacksmith's are highly regarded in your country?" Boromir asked as he rubbed his chin. Balmung nodded.

"Mhm, my race are born warriors, meaning that our weapons are like our very souls." she yawned out as she stretched, "We have dragons that are healers and farmers and whatnot as well, but they still know how to fight and defend themselves. The hatchlings are taught how to fight at a young age until they figure out what they would like to be." she saw Boromir gawking at her, was it so strange to hear that the young were taught how to fight? She didn't, then again she was taught at an even younger age then the actual time she was suppose to be. Her father had said that she had natural talent when it came to combat and would make an excellent warrior. Boromir seemed to be trying and wrap his thoughts about the young being trained to battle instead of playing like children were suppose to, so she decided to walk with her opsola. She didn't notice that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas was also listening in on her explanation of her home.

* * *

They settled on a hill with giant boulders, Boromir had offered to teach pippin and merry the way of the sword. So Balmung decided to watch and see how son's of men decided to fight. But as it turned out, pippin and merry were beginners, so Boromir went through the motions slowly and made sure they understood what to do. Balmung found it boring, and she was getting antsy for not being in a fight for so long, looking around she thought on what to do. Her eyes landed on Aragorn, who was smoking and watching pippin and merry train, then smiled. Getting up from her position on a rock she strolled over to him, standing next to him and smiling down at him. Aragorn looked up at her questioningly.

"Hello Balmung." he inclined his head, wondering what she wanted as he saw he gleam in her eyes. "Is there something you need? Or that I could help you with?" he asked, and slightly raised his eyebrow at her growing smile. He shifted awkwardly and waited for her to answer.

"Spar with me." she said.

"'spar with you'?" he repeated, not knowing if he heard her say that. She nodded, he sighed and thought about it. He remember catching a glimpse of her fighting when they faced the ring wraiths so he knew she was able...but then again he also wanted to see for himself firsthand. "Alright." he agreed and got up, they both went off of the hill and stood on the flat land. Aragorn got his sword out and twirled it around a few time. He glanced up to everyone else when he heard the clinging of swords stop, and tilted his head in question when they were all watching them now.

"Balmung." Gandalf said in a warning tone as Balmung brought up her thumb to her mouth and seemed to be about to bite it. She stared at her father, as he did the same, he raised a knowing eyebrow at her and she pouted as she put her hand to her sides. He nodded his head and light his pipe up, Balmung grumbled as she took off her shirt and tossed it somewhere to her right, she also took of her tasset and got into a stance while raising her arms up slightly and crouching.

"...You are not going to use a sword?" Aragorn asked in surprise. He was looking at her like she was crazy, "Boromir, let her borrow a dagger." he said turning to him. Boromir nodded as he stood up and was in the process of taking out his dagger, but Legolas spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he chimed as he lazily kicked his legs in the air while sitting on the edge of one of the boulders. Both warriors looked at him with raised eyebrows in shock, he was suggesting that they didn't give Balmung something to fight with? How would she even fight then? He smirked knowingly at them, "Balmung is even more dangerous with a weapon then she is without," he then shivered as he rubbed the right side of his ribs, "I know this for a fact..." he mumbled as he glanced at Balmung. The last time they had sparred together was during her stay in Mirkwood, he had made the mistake of thinking she didn't know how to use a weapon when he had seen her fighting with her hands, so he decided to teach her some self defense if she was going to keep traveling with the dwarfs. Giving her a small dagger, no bigger then a few inches, he didn't think anything would happen and let his guard down and paid the price, getting slashed at his ribs and bleeding profoundly once he said to start. She had informed him after, that she fought barehanded because it was 'less' dangerous that way. He was brought out of his memory when Gimli, who was a few feet away, chuckled.

"Aye, if what my father had told me true, then you do not want to be doing that lad." he said as he waited eagerly to see her fight. After what Gloin had told him about the way Balmung fought he had wanted to see the 'destructive flower' himself in action.

"Never underestimate a dragon, Aragorn." Gandalf said with a chuckle.

"...i see..." Aragorn finally said as he turned and faced Balmung. If Legolas, Gimli and even Gandalf said that, then he would have to keep on his toes.

"GO!" Merry and pippin yelled at the same time.

No sooner that the words left their mouths, Balmung had sprinted towards Aragorn with with her hand raised and brought it down on him. Aragorn barely had enough time to bring his sword up to defend himself, there was a loud scraping sound of metal clashing. He looked at her, wondering why that sound was made, and widened his eyes when he saw her hands. There instead of nails were sharpened curved black claws, her scales also became more prominent on the backside of her hands, fading out into her skin. She used his distraction of her claws to sweep his legs and make him tumble towards the earth, but Aragorn used his hand to keep himself from fully hitting the ground and got up then rolled away into a crouch.

They observed each other for a few moments, then it was Aragorn who made the first move and swung his sword at her. She jumped backwards then launched herself at him, intent on knocking him towards the ground, using the momentum and did a slight spin as she brought her leg down but missed when he moved. She created a small crater in the floor, pursing her lips into a line she decided that maybe she was using to much strength...after all he was a human. Balmung didn't want to accidentally kill Aragorn because she used a tad too much strength. So she pulled back her strength more then she was already. They both slashed and dodged at each other for a good five minutes, Aragorn was noticeably getting tired, but Balmung was still fighting in top notch form, not even having any difference in breathing to indicate that she was tired. Pippin and merry were cheering on the sidelines, enjoying some lunch, while Legolas and Gimli were grinning at the display. Gandalf had a stoic face but you could see in his eyes that he was enjoying this quite a bit. Aragorn then got an idea, so he sprinted towards her and slashed at vital spots, missing every time because Balmung would just step back to avoid them. She raised an eyebrow at Aragorn, surely he should have known by now he wasn't going to get a hit off of her right? She didn't notice that she was backing up to the boulders behind her, not until she hit it and looked back with surprised eyes then looked at Aragorn as realization set in on what he was doing. He grinned as he brought his sword and made for her neck, he was going to stop just a bit before he reached her so she would yield, but was surprised when she had just...punched...his sword out of his hands? stared at her in shock. that had been way to quick!

"Well then, it seems we have a winner!" Gandalf said with a chuckle when Balmung had put her claws to his throat, she was grinning happily, while Aragorn sighed in defeat with a smile.

"My lost." Aragorn said with a chuckle as he went a retrieved his sword. He went back to his spot earlier and replayed the short fight with Balmung, absolutely mesmerized on how she fought. She was quick, light on her feet but powerful, she also moved with grace of a holy being. He couldn't wait to see how she was in an actual battle. "I will win next time." he said when she passed by him, she grinned down at him as she headed towards Legolas.

"I look forward to that, maybe next time you will fight me seriously?" she said with a knowing smirk. Aragorn sighed, she knew he hadn't't put his all in the fight. he then went back to looking at Boromir as he went back to teaching pippin and merry, Frodo and Sam had decided to watch them with chuckles here and there, Gimli seemed to be grumbling something under his breath, Gandalf was contemplating, finally Legolas and Balmung were looking around and keeping watch. With a few jests and jabs to each other here and there.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say we are taking the long way round." Gimli stated as he observed around then looked at Gandalf, "Gandalf, we can pass through the mines of moria." he said, instantly Balmung turned her head towards Gimli. _**'moria, thats where Balin is!' **_she thought in realization before she got excited, hoping that Gandalf would agree so she could see Balin and maybe have a nice chat. It would also set Gloin's mind at ease to know that nothing had happened to Balin. "My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." he said eagerly and with a smile. But the look on Gandalf's face made it clear that he would not agree to going through Moria.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." he said grimly, Balmung couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to go into Moria. Gandalf had felt her gaze on him and looked over, she had her eyebrows furrowed at him and he shook his head slowly at her. She was about to voice her question when suddenly pippin cried out. They all looked towards the hobbits and Boromir.

"I-Im sorry!" he apologized to pippin and steps p to him, but pippin had a different idea and kicked Boromir's shins before tackling him. Laughing as merry joined him, yelling for the shire the whole time. Balmung giggled as she watched them, then something caught her eyes and looked as Legolas stepped up onto a rock and peered out at it.

"what is that?" Sam asked as he looked at the black cloud.

"Nothing...It's just a wisp pf a cloud." Gimli gruffly replied. No one seemed to believe that, not even Gimli himself. Boromir then stood up, letting the hobbits go and looked worried.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." he said as he suddenly had the slight urge to stand in front of the two hobbits.

**"...Birds?"** Balmung said as her nose picked up their scents, she then zoomed in on them with her eyes and indeed, they were black birds seeming to radiate...evil intent.

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas yelled, Aragorn yelled to hide and quickly everyone started to gather their things, Sam putting out the fire and hurtling his things under a rock before himself with Frodo, pippin and merry went in between boulders while Boromir slid under a bush near him. Gandalf had already hidden as did Aragorn, Balmung quickly told kuhn to hide in the forest with bill the pony, just as Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her into their own bush. Balmung landed on Legolas's chest, while he was on his back and had her in a hug, with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. As the crebain flew over them and circled the area Balmung had felt a snarl coming on, these things felt weird and slightly disturbing.

Legolas felt the rumbling in her chest, recognizing that she may lash out and put a comforting hand on her head, and pet her to calm her down. _"Calm down Balmung. We don't want to get caught now do we?"_ he whispered into her ear. It worked as she relaxed and closed her eyes, _"look their leaving."_ he mumbled as he peered through the bush then once the birds were out of sight they got up from under the bush just as everyone else had.

** "Thanks Legolas."** she said as she made looked around then whistled for kuhn and billy. **"KUHN! Lets go!"** she called out.

"Spies of saruman." Gandalf said worriedly, "The passage south is being watched." he looked at everyone before turning towards a high mountain pass. "We must take the path of Caradhras!" he proclaimed. Balmung looked up at her opsola in shock, what did he mean by spies of saruman? Isn't saruman one of the wizards thats protecting middle earth?

**"What do you mean by that, opsola?"** she asked as she neared him. Gandalf sighed, having to explain to Balmung that saruman was now with the enemy. **"Opsola?"** she questioned as he turned towards her.

**"In a bit my dear, I shall tell you as we travel."** he responded as he started to walk, **"I wish that I did not have to."** he sighed out. Balmung stared at her fathers back before looking at the snow-covered path and slightly frowned at having to go through the cold, that meant she would have to focus most of her energy on heating her body up. And with that the fellowship set off into the snowy path.

* * *

"UGH!" Legolas grunted as he stumbled a bit the floor when a ball of snow hit him in the back of the head, he turned around quickly, already knowing who it was that threw it at him. He eyed Balmung as she seemed to be in a conversation with Gimli, he raised a brow when she looked over at him with her own raised brow. He thought for a moment then shook his head and turned back around, only to have another snow ball hit him. He looked back towards Balmung, who had gone back to conversing with Gimli, and narrowed his eyes at her. He secretly bent down and got a fair amount of snow and made it into his own snow ball as he turned his back to her. He heard something being thrown and quickly dodged it and whipped around to see Balmung with her arm out and a smile on her face. "YOU SNEAKY LITTLE DRAGON!" Legolas laughed out as he threw his snowball at her.

She laughed as she ducked, making the snow ball hit merry, who was next to kuhn, instead who yelped in surprise and looked at them with wide eyes. Balmung pointed at Legolas, "It was the elf!" She said quickly making Legolas gap at her for selling him out.

_"Only because you moved!"_ he defended himself and took a step to the side when a few snowball were hurled at him. Balmung, merry and pippin were now apparently working together to get the elf. _"You make to team up on me?"_ he gasped in mock hurt and smiled as another was thrown at him.

"I shall avenge you merry!" Balmung exclaimed as she threw another one at Legolas, which got his shoulder. Merry also threw some and managed to get his shins before looking up at Balmung.

"You make it sound like I died!" he exclaimed just as pippin got hit by a snowball.

"Well you did get hit, so you died." she said as she threw a larger snowball at Legolas who had to roll away to not get hit. "So make it sound like you died, pippins doing it~" she sang with a giggle as pippin made dying noise and slumped to the floor dramatically. "Pippin you could be an actor after all of this is over!"

"Thanks Balmung~!" he said as he lifted his head to look at her before plopping it back down and acting dead with his tongue out and everything. Merry huffed before joining pippin on the ground dramatically with ow's and groans. She glanced behind her to see Frodo looking very down, she frowned slightly but then smiled as she turned her body towards him.

"QUICK! FRODO!" she called out to him, he looked up towards her along with Aragorn and Boromir, "Help me avenge merry and pipPIN?!" she yelped the last part as an armful of snow was dropped on her, she turned with an open mouth as the snow started to melt while she raised her body heat. Legolas was behind her laughing in joy at her face, he grunted when she tackled him towards the ground and was now sitting on top of him shoveling snow with her hands onto him and burying him. **"No one can help you now Legolas~!"** she then turned her head towards Frodo while still shoveling snow onto Legolas, who was shielding his face, "quickly! Let us defeat the evil elf Frodo!" she said before Legolas grabbed both of her wrists and turned their positions over.

_"So now I'm Evil?"_ he sighed out, Balmung just shrugged as if she was innocent. _"I'm not the one throwing snowballs at the back of peoples heads."_

she was about to retort to that but then Frodo slipped and tumbled down the path, both of them looked towards Frodo as Aragorn was helping him up. He seemed to be searching for something, then Balmung noticed something gleaming in the snow just as Boromir picked it up. It was the ring and Balmung tensed as she saw how Boromir held it and looked at the ring,

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked, trying to get him to snap t of it. But Boromir only mumbled something that her ear twitched at.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." he said as he seemed to be enchanted by it. Aragorn's hand moved towards his sword as he stared sternly at Boromir.

"Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." he said calmly as he stared him down. Boromir looked at him for a moment, seeming to hesitate before he slowly handed Frodo the ring, as Frodo snatched it quickly back and put it back around his neck. Boromir quickly puts on a smile and try's to lighten the mood by ruffling Frodo's hair. The company then moved at a steady pace, Balmung and Legolas stayed in the back of the group with Frodo since Aragorn went to discuss something with Gandalf, the elf didn't notice the look he was receiving from the wizard when he saw him on top of his daughter. As they continued it got harder to move through the snow, then a little later it started to snow as it grew dark. Needless to say the company's moods worsened at the cold, Balmung and kuhn were just fine being able to raise their body heat to stand the coldness, and once the snow got too much to handle they rested for the night along the cliff-wall.

Kuhn sat near the back wall with Balmung leaning on him. "Shelter!" she heard Sam mutter, "If this is a shelter, then one wall and no roof makes a house." he grumbled making Balmung smile. She closed her eyes as some time passed, then a movement made her eyes crack open to see that the hobbits were being buried by snow despite bill standing in front of them to shield them from it. Boromir pulled them out and placed them somewhere they wouldn't be buried.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf," Boromir said, and Balmung couldn't agree more as she saw how much they were shivering. "It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves." Balmung had gotten out her cloak that had fur lining the inside from a snow dragon she had hunted, she put it on and brought up her body heat so she could warm the whole cloak up until the steam was coming out of the openings of it. She ignored what Gandalf was saying as she turned towards the curios hobbits who were eying the steam.

"Come here, its very warm." she said while opening her cloak to let even more steam out, the hobbits immediately got up and huddled closely to her as she wrapped her cloak around them. They sighed in content and already started to stop shivering, they snuggled closer into her trying to get as much heat as possible. "Better?" she asked them and they all nodded.

Legolas had watched what Balmung did and smile, once he heard Gandalf say to give them the flask he grabbed it and walked over towards Balmung. "Here." he said to the hobbits as he held it out to Frodo. They looked questionably at it, "Gandalf said it would help. Only a sip." he said with a smile, they took it and took a sip each and instantly they looked better then their tired forms from earlier.

"What do you say to a fire?" Boromir asked as he looked at the worsening weather. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."

"You make a fire if you can." Gandalf answered, "If there any watchers that can endure this storm, then they can see us, fire or no." Legolas had tried to start a fire with the wood they had brought because of Boromir's advice, but he couldn't. Gimli had tried as well, but he didn't even get a spark going. Gandalf had looked over towards Balmung, and see if she would light the fire, but she was occupied with keeping the hobbits from freezing to death. He sighed as he got up and light the fire himself before sitting back down. Saying how he just announced that he was here, but no one seemed to care as they watched the fire dance around and warming their hands.

Balmung wanted to do nothing more then lay on the fire, but decided against it seeing as there was no place to sleep in private naked, and she would take the heat away from the hobbits. Her ears twitched at the steady breathing from the hobbits, she smiled as she now knew they had fallen asleep. She looked around and saw that Boromir had fallen asleep as well as Aragorn, Gandalf had his eyes open but knew he was just lightly snoozing. She searched for her elf friend and spotted him a bit away, looking at her a far away look in his eyes, but he didn't seem focused at the moment. She raised an eyebrow at that, and carefully got out of her cloak, not disturbing the hobbits and wrapped the cloak snugly around them then whispered to kuhn, who now had bill next to him, to keep them warm before going towards Legolas and standing next to him, startling him out of his thoughts and jolted a bit when she poked his cheek.

"you seem distracted." she murmured, he hummed in response. She looked out into the night, sitting in comfortable silence.

* * *

Legolas was on watch, he had been scanning the area when he noticed that his gaze was drawn to Balmung, who were keeping the hobbits warm like a mother would to their children. He wondered what she would be like as a mother, what her children would look like. He had to wonder who the man would be who married her. Something made his heart feel like it was being clenched by a hand, he brought his had over his heart and gripped his shirt. He had noticed that these pangs were coming up more frequently now. It all started when he had seen Balmung lost in the hallways, his breath had caught in his throat when he had seen her, he was going to go after her but when he had seen her come back through that same hallway a few minutes later, he just sat and tried to take in the woman who was lost, about the third time he deducted she was lost. After he had found out it was Balmung it felt like his cheeks were on fire, when she spoke he felt some type of chill run up his spine. Every time they were together something made his heart skip a beat. He even thought he might have been sick because his face would heat up at moments when they touched, or when they were just playing around...even when they just stare at each other.

"Maybe I should speak to Gandalf about this?" he muttered to himself. But he had to wonder why it was around her, this had never happened when he first met her. _'maybe it is because of that elfling nature she brings out?' _he thought with a sigh as he pulled an arrow out and checked it. His mind drifted to the time he had met her in Mirkwood, she was taller then everyone in the dwarf company, her hair was more wild and only reached to just bellow her shoulder blades. Her horns were smaller and had black tips on it, she wore less reveling clothing back then and was in a deep sleep, she had falling in the black river along with the dwarf, Bombur, and was being carried by the blond bearded dwarf. The dwarfs had been frantic when his father had told him to take her from them, the blond one and the brown haired one had put up the most fight about her being taken. He remembered how his father had also told him to place her in the main fireplace in the master guestroom, he thought he was crazy in the head! How could he have put a tween in the fireplace?! But his father explained what she was and that she hadn't been cared of properly, when she had woken up the first thing she did was accuse him of being a child-napper. Then went ballistic about where the dwarfs were, she ran all around yelling at the top of her lungs for the dwarfs, Kili and Fili, as she searched high and low. All the while Legolas had chased her, trying to calm her down. He chuckled as he remembered how she had called his father a queen once she saw him, then demanded to know where they were.

He was brought out of his memory by the sound of someone walking towards him, then flinched when he felt a poke to his cheek. He turned and saw Balmung was there, she glanced at him with a small smile on her face. His heart thumped again and he could slowly feel the rise of heat coming up his neck to his face. She commented on how he seemed distracted, he hummed in agreement as he thought on how his mind was revolving around her. They were in silence, again his mind drifted back to the short time she had spent in Mirkwood. At first he didn't really have an opinion of her, she was just a tween that he had to take care of, but after some days had passed she had taken a big place in his heart. She would invite him in playing some games, she listened and hung on every word of his story's, she would sing the most strangest of songs, one was about what 'Bilbo baggins hates', she would look up to Legolas like he was the most interesting person alive. It was nice to be treated like a normal elf, even the elflings in Mirkwood treated him like the prince he was. Balmung didn't, when she was angry she would actually get angry at him instead of trying to act like nothing was wrong; when he did something she thought was wrong, she would tell him in a lengthy lecture until he knew what he had done wrong; and when he sparred with her she didn't hold back. Maybe it was because she wasn't exactly normal...but he loved it anyway. He got something he longed to have, someone who would act like a normal person around him.

He got a friend.

"why are you smiling?" Balmung asked. Legolas blinked a few times to snap out of his thoughts. He was smiling? She chuckled lowly making him turn towards her in question. "yes, you were smiling~ what were you thinking about?" she said with a small smile as she crossed her arms and put her weight on her left foot.

_"I was just remembering the time when you called my father 'the queen of Mirkwood'."_ he chuckled out going back to his native tongue. Balmung giggled as she bit her lip to muffle the laugh.

_"Ah, right. I remember that. He was quite furious over that if I remember correctly."_ she said with a toothy grin.

_"Furious did __**not**__ do him justice."_ Legolas sighed out with a smile._ "And what are you doing up anyway?"_ he asked turning his head to her, _"Shouldn't you be dreaming of..."_ he trailed off as he thought,_ "...hm...what __**do**__ dragons dream about?" _he muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought, he shrugged his shoulders, _"Well, dreaming of whatever you dragons dream of...Gold perhaps?"_ he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

_"Why do everyone think dragons only think of gold?"_ she muttered as she looked at the fire, _"...you won't leave me about not sleeping, will you?"_ she sighed out as she turned and saw the pointed look on Legolas's face. It was that same face that meant he wouldn't drop the topic and will do most anything to win the discussion. She frowned at him, _"Legolas, im 410 years old...i can stay up if I wish."_ she said while narrowing her eyes at him.

_"Exactly, your ONLY 410." _he said a matter-of-factually._ "Did you not say to Boromir to respect your elders?"_ he said with a raised eyebrow, he smiled as Balmung slumped over a bit and pouted at him. _"You know I am older than 410. now, respect your elders word and go to bed~"_ he sang and chuckled as she sent him a glare but went back to the hobbits anyway.

**"Stupid pointy eared elf, and his damnable age to the high halls of battle!"** she grumbled as she settled in between the hobbits.

_"I understood that."_ he told her with a smirk, then dodged an ice-sickle thrown at him. He rolled his eyes at her before turning back to keep watch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello...its...its 2:50AM over here...so uh...I'll give a more cheery greeting once i get some sleep.**

"Text"=normal

**"Text"**=Draconic

_"Text"_=elvish

_'Text'_=thoughts

**DISCLAIMER...no tolkien work...just...oc...**

* * *

Chapter 8: back down we should go then.

Balmung woke up to someone lightly shaking her, she cracked an eye open to see Aragorn smiling down at her. It had been a few days since that first night on the cliff-path, every night the hobbits would sleep with her to stay warm, she would also help make a path with her fire and occasionally carry merry or pippin if asked to. She looked around to see everyone awake, she furrowed her brows in confusion, shouldn't she have been awake earlier for watch? Why didn't anyone wake her? Aragorn chuckled at her confused face, he then held up some dried meat for her to eat.

"Why was I not awoken for watch?" she mumbled with a yawn as she reached for the food. She got up with a stretch as she placed the meat in her mouth and chewed on it, looking around she spotted the hobbits eating their own pieces.

"We did not want to wake you." he said, she frowned at him and he held up his hands, "aright, alright." he huffed out smirking, "_I_ did not want to wake you because you seemed quite comfortable, and I was not sure it was a good idea to take you away from the hobbits on such a cold night." he explained as he put his hands down. Balmung nodded her head In understanding, it was not such a good idea to leave the hobbits without warmth in a snow storm.

"Alright, but please wake me for next time." she sighed out before smiling and patting him on the shoulder. "so? When do we leave?" she questioned him.

"We were going to leave once the hobbits had finish eating." he answered. It wasn't long after that that they had to start again, the hobbits didn't seem to thrilled to but went anyway. Like usual Aragorn and Balmung would make a path through the steep snow for the rest, specifically for the smaller of the company, while Boromir shielded the hobbits from the biting of the wind. Balmung used little fire to melt most of the snow, since the majority of her energy was focused on keeping warm, and Aragorn flattening the rest so they could move easier, specifically for bill, and went on like this for a while. Legolas had hoped on the snow and went past them, he smirked at Balmung as he passed, to check out the path for anything. Balmung had grumbled at the elf under her breath, making Aragorn laugh and gap at her for the words she used. She put a finger to her mouth and gave him a wink, then followed Legolas to help check out the snow path. It was an hour before they came back to the company to report what they found. Legolas had passed them again as the path they had made filled with snow, Balmung groaned in frustration at having to remake the path.

"Envy the lightness of elves do you?" Aragorn chuckled out as he shoveled some snow out of his way. Balmung grinned and snorted at him, he raised a brow as he stepped aside so she could continue their work. "Am I not wrong?"

"Oh please, Aragorn, I am also light on my feet." she chuckled, looking towards Aragorn's doubtful look she sighed, "I was not raised in the black continent. Well, for the first 329 years of my life anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked as they neared the company. The wind had gotten fiercer by this time, Balmung quickly made her way towards the rest, as Aragorn made to help up Frodo who had slipped, but stopped as she heard something on the wind. A sort of chanting, Legolas stepped up towards her as he also listened.

"Do you hear that?" she questioned looking around the storm to try and pinpoint the source. It was like an echo, so it had to be far away. Legolas turned towards the company.

"There is a fell voice in the air." he said urgently, more to Gandalf to see what to do.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf yelled and just as he did thunder struck the cliff above them, making rock and snow fall. Legolas grabbed her arm and pushed them both towards the wall and avoid from being swept off the cliff.

Aragorn looked at each person, making sure no one fell before looking to Gandalf, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" he yelled over the increasing wind, "Gandalf! We must turn back!" he urged him. But Gandalf shook his head as he stumbled towards the edge.

"NO!" he yelled back as he raised his staff. He started to chant to the wind, telling caradhras to be still and hold its wrath. It didn't work as lighting again struck the mountain side, exploding the top to making an avalanche fall towards them. The fellowship braced themselves again as they were completely buried by the snow. The firsts to come out were Boromir and Aragorn, then came Legolas, taking deep breaths before searching for the hobbits. They pulled them out, with Legolas pulling out Gimli, and were shivering and looked scared as they looked for one another to see if they were alright. Gandalf looked around frantically for Balmung who had not appeared yet, "Balmung? Where is Balmung!" he demanded as he feared that she may have fallen over the edge. Instantly Legolas started to search around him, he dug where he last saw her for a few moment until he saw her horns poking out, he reached in and grasped under her shoulder and pulled out groaning. Gandalf ca,e over and put his hand cheek and frowned. He lightly slapped her until her eyes opened, "My dear, are you alright?" he questioned worriedly. She nodded slowly as Legolas put her arm over his shoulder and help her stand. "are you sure?"

"yes, just a little tired is all..." she mumbled. Gandalf nodded as he turned to the rest of the company. The wind blew even harder and Boromir seem to have enough of this as he spoke up.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" he yelled urgently to Gandalf.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn countered.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli spoke up, getting the attention of all, Gandalf looked at him with a grave expression as he already knew what he was about to suggest. "Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf stared blankly at nothing for a while before looking toward Balmung, who had rested her head on Legolas's shoulder and barely seemed awake from using her fire to keep warm and to make a path for them, then to Frodo.

"Let the ring bearer decide." he declared, everyone attention went towards the hobbit in question. Frodo seemed uncomfortable as he looked at everyone, his eyes landed on Balmung pleading for help from her. She smiled at him to reassure him. "Frodo?" he said meeting his eyes. Frodo thought for a moment, weighing the options before looking up to Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines." Gandalf nod's slowly at this, then lead the company back down the path, with kuhn leading with his own fire, dreading to go into those mines.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked as he came to walk besides Legolas. They had finally made it far enough down the mountain that the snow was only a foot deep, they could now see the grassy plains that were just before this. That and Gandalf did not want to spend another night in the mountains.

"She should be once we get a fire going," he responded while looking down at the now sleeping Balmung, "Shes used a lot of her fire to not only keep herself warm, but to keep the hobbits warm all night and make a path. She might not have slept in some fire for a while, for I have not seen her sleep in one for the past few days we were up there." he answered Aragorn's raised eyebrow.

"How do you know? And what will fire do?" he questioned, confused on how fire would help her. Was it to keep her warm? Because she could d that herself like she had been for the last few days. Legolas sighed and frowned slightly.

"I know this because it happened the first time I had met her. And the fire is so she can sleep in it." he answered and chuckled at Aragorn's face. It was the same face he made when his father had told him to put her in the fireplace, "She sleeps in fire, I do not know how but it helps her recover her strength." Aragorn nodded but still had that questioning look in his eyes, silently asking how it was suppose to help her. Legolas sighed again as he shifted Balmung's weight, "I have no idea how it works, you should ask Gandalf that."

"I see," Aragorn mused he then took Balmung's other arm and took her from Legolas's arms, carrying her with on arm under her knees and the other on her back. Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Aragorn gave him a look. "You have carried her for a long while _mellon_. Even you need to rest your arms."

"Are...you saying...that I am fat, Aragorn?" Balmung mumbled softly as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Aragorn's face, which looked as if he was caught red handed stealing some sweets, with a small smile.

"I did not mean it that way." he muttered with a sigh and slumped shoulders. He smiled as he heard her chuckle, then they walked down the hill in silence. Balmung was humming a song that made both elf and human look at her in wonder. Gimli was also listening, wondering where he had heard this tune before while Gandalf smiled as he recognized it.

"What are ya singing?" pippin questioned from in front of them, Balmung kept humming as she looked down at pippins curious gaze. She then glanced at the rest of the company also seemed to wonder. She stopped when she saw the look in Gandalf's eyes, she raised a brow at him as he chuckled, before looking back at pippin.

"A song I learned from the dwarfs." she answered, she saw Gimli turn his head towards her with raised eyebrows, "...So you want to hear it? It is not a song of cheer and joy, but of sadness and of lost." she warned, "But it is a song that will always be in my heart, for this song was sung by my companions 60 years ago...and it has stayed with me up until now." pippin nodded his head with a smile, not caring that it wasn't a delightful song. He just wanted to hear her sing and have something to do. At that Gandalf started t hum lowly, creating a melody as Balmung joined and then started to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
_And men looked up with faces pale;_  
_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled their hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

_Under the Mountain dark and tall  
The King has come unto his hall!  
His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,  
And ever so his foes shall fall._

_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,  
The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;  
The heart is bold that looks on gold;  
The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_  
_The melody of harps they wrung._

_The mountain throne once more is freed!_  
_O! wandering folk, the summons heed!_  
_Come haste! Come haste! across the waste!_  
_The king of friend and kin has need._

_Now call we over mountains cold,_  
'_Come back unto the caverns old'!_  
_Here at the Gates the king awaits,_  
_His hands are rich with gems and gold._

_The king is come unto his hall_  
_Under the Mountain dark and tall._  
_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_  
_And ever so our foes shall fall!_

It was quiet once she was finished, they had reached back to where they first came up the path. Balmung had to wonder why they were quiet, was her singing that bad? Or maybe the song had dampened their moods. _**'well I didn't meant to make them sad.' **_she thought and sighed and closed her eyes to go back and sleep for a bit. Gandalf then told them that they were allowed to rest for a few minutes. Legolas started to build a fire near where Balmung and Aragorn.

"...What is the song about?" merry asked as he came to sit next to Aragorn, who was still holding the sleepy dragon, and her. Balmung open her eyes back up and smile at him, she saw Gimli coming over and before she could open her mouth Gimli answered for her.

"It is about Erebor, the great dwarven kingdom...my home." Gimli said as he sat on Aragorn's other side. "It was during the time when the dragon was still ruling under the mountain."

"Yes, when it was still known as the lonely mountain...When smaug still lived." Balmung agreed as she got up from Aragorn's hold. "Aragorn I can at least sit on the grass." she sighed out when Aragorn made to protest her getting up, he sighed and let her slide to the floor and onto the fire where she relaxed. She then looked to see that Legolas had sat on the floor next to her with a smile, then looked to see the gazes of the hobbits on her waiting for her to continue. "Thorin and the rest would sing it, so we would never forget what we were on the quest for...the second part was added when smaug was defeated and the mountain taken back." she sighed with a small smile on her face, "Bilbo still sings it I bet." she said as she looked towards Frodo.

He nodded as he remembered Bilbo humming this melody sometimes when he sat in the gardens smoking, "Yes, he would hum it when he was outside. He always seemed so distant...as if he was remembering something." he answered, "so this is why he'd sing it?" Balmung nodded with a yawn.

"You did not finish telling me about what we talked about earlier." Aragorn said from behind her, she bent her head up and gave him a look. He chuckled, "I shall answer any questions you have of me in return." he offered and widened his smile when she sighed in defeat. "See? Was that so hard?"

"More then you know." she said dramatically making the others chuckle. "Well, as I had said earlier the first 329 years of my life was in the black continent. But after that I was raised in the shire, by Bilbo Baggins." she looked over towards the hobbits who had wide eyes. She smiled at Frodo who looked the most shocked at the news of Bilbo raising another. "I was sent by my father and mother to go and defeat smaug, as a right of passage to the throne, but as you all know by now...i did not make it to him...for I was...lost..." she groaned out that last part as she covered her face with her hands. She heard a laugh escape Gandalf's lips, when she glared at him he looked towards the sky seeming very interested in it now. "I still do not remember how I ended up in the shire...or how I lost my memory, but when next I awoke I was in a bed, Bilbo was there and offered me a home that I took. So I spent 20 years living in the shire, calling myself Balmung Baggins." she looked up towards Aragorn with a smirk. _"And I guess that answers your question, yes?"_

_"Yes, it does."_ he agreed.

"Come on now. Let us go and reach the walls of Moria as soon as we can." Gandalf announced making everyone get up. Balmung was reluctant to get up from the fire but knew she had to go on, and would hopefully get her own fireplace in Moria after talking to Balin for a bit. She protested when Legolas came up to her and lifted her up, he silenced her when he had mentioned that she was still weak from the lack of fire.

* * *

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe as they reached the looming walls of Moria. Balmung had started walking on her own after threatening to bit Legolas if he didn't let her go. As they kept walking they finally reached an indent on the wall that was next to a lake. Gandalf walked up to the wall and touched it as he muttered something to himself, then the moon light revealed a door outlined with light, before saying out loud for all to hear, "It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" merry asked as he eyed the door. Then Gandalf turned to him with a smile.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." he said confidently then turned to the door, putting his staff to it as if willing it open. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he said.

Nothing happened.

**"...Are you sure you read that right, father?"** Balmung asked as she went up to the door and knocked on it. Gandalf raised a brow at her and gave her a look, she raised her hands up as she stepped back, "Yes, yes, I know. I thought that maybe you may have misread one of the runes." she explained then went back to her companions. Gandalf kept trying spells to open the door, seeming to get frustrated with each one that failed.

Aragorn and Sam were unpacking bill, Sam looked sad so Balmung went over to them. "Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as bill." Aragorn said to Sam.

"Bye, bill." Sam said in a sigh.

"Go on, bill, go on..." Aragorn said to the pony as he slaps bill to get him going. "Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." he put a hand on sams shoulder as they watched bill leave, he tilted his head in confusion when he saw kuhn going with him.

"I sent him to go, so he could protect bill." Balmung explained when she reached them. "Can't have anything happen to our loyal pony, now can we?" she said with a smile as she patted sams shoulder. Sam looked up at her with a smile in thanks before going to check on Frodo.

_"So you were raised by a hobbit?"_ Legolas asked as everyone was now doing their own thing, she hummed a yes.

**"Bilbo wasn't just any hobbit! He was a burglar hobbit."** she stated with a huff, then grinned as she heard Legolas sigh. **"Whats wrong Legolas?"** she asked with a grin.

_"why are you doing this to me?"_ he pouted as he crossed his arms. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled at Legolas's narrowed eyes. _"Is this really the time to speak draconic?"_

**"But of course! You have not been practicing this whole time. So why not now?"** she answered.

"Is that your language?" Aragorn asked as he strolled over.

_"Yes it is. And she speaks it to spite me."_ Legolas answered then dodged a swipe to the head. _"I was just jesting!"_ he giggled out.

"si mi xoalir ekess tepoha jacion renthisj coi throdenilt." she said matter of factually while crossing her arms. Aragorn stared at her for a moment before looking to Legolas to translate. Balmung looked at him as well, as Legolas tried to figure out what she said. "confn shafaer, visp jacion." she said.

_"...she...said that she wanted me to speak it more."_ he said slowly as he looked at her to see if he was right, she nodded and smiled. He was pretty proud of being able to understand that...even if it was somewhat guessed.

_"Can you speak it?"_ Aragorn asked as he looked at him. Legolas coughed into his hand as he seemed to be nervous about speaking it. But before Legolas opened his mouth Aragorn left to stop pippin and merry from throwing rocks into the lake. Legolas let out a breath for not having to speak it, he saw Balmung giving him a look.

_"...Are you really that bad?"_ she chuckled out. Legolas rolled his eyes at her then lightly shoved her by the shoulder playfully. _"I shall take that as a yes then."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! i noticed that my followers have gone up, and the favorites as well~ and that makes me happy because that most likely means that people like the story! so thanks for the support guys! i've decided that after this story, or halfway into the series, that i would write one about the hobbit. when balmung was living with bilbo and how she and the company got along in the beginning towards the end. so if you guy's would like to read it when and if its up, then i'll link it to the chapter i post up at the time...well only if your interested. oh! and also if you are familiar with the game monster hunter, then you will recognize some things in here. :3...because monster hunter is a good game...and i love it.**

**"Text"**=Draconic

"Text"=normal

_"text"_=Elvish

**All i own is my oc, balmung, and her little adventures!**

* * *

Chapter 9: INTO THE MINES!

Legolas and Balmung watched as Aragorn stopped pippin and merry from throwing rocks into the pool. The elf noticed that Balmung was intently gazing into the black water and looked himself, he saw nothing but the ripples from the rock before looking back at her questionably. He observed the way her eyes flickered from one spot to the other, searching for something, her ears slightly twitching trying to focus as if hearing something faint. Her body seemed relax, but he could tell she was ready to spring at any moment. He grew slightly concerned that she seemed to be seeing what he could not.

"What is it? What has you on edge Balmung?" he questioned. She kept her eyes on the water for a moment longer, he saw her glance up to Aragorn meeting his eyes as they exchanged a silent conversation then a smirk. Legolas didn't exactly like the way they seemed to talk, he sighed and just as he was going to ask again Frodo stood up.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo said with a face of realization, "Whats the elvish word for friends?" he asked Gandalf without looking away from the door. Gandalf thought for a moment.

"Mellon." he said as if in realization, then the doors opened as everyone gathered around Gandalf. He smiled then strode forward.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!" Gimli explained in excitement to Legolas. Gimli caught Balmung's widening smile, he saw her show recognition to what he was saying and he chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder. "The lass knows what I am talking about! No doubt she has experienced the dwarven hospitality!" he cheered.

"Of course I have, Gimli." she answered with a smile down at him, "I _did_ travel in a company of dwarves." she said matter-of-factually. Gimli grinned before continuing as he turned to Legolas.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...And they call this a _mine_!" he snorted in a amusement at what Balin had called it, " A _mine_!"

As they stepped inside Balmung recoiled at the smell that greeted her nose, as gandalf's staff started to glow lighting up the darkness. What they met made the fellowship widen their eyes in horror, skeletons! Dwarven skeletons were everywhere! All old with arrows sticking out of them, some with axes and others with swords that were not dwarven made. Balmung's eyes widened at the body's...It was s much like when she had arrived at the lonely mountain with Thorin. She stepped toward one of the swords, reaching out and grasping it, then pulled it out and inspected it.

"This is no mine...It's a tomb!" Boromir declared.

"Oh...no...no..noooooo!" Gimli yelled as he looked around at his dead kin, just then Legolas came up to one of the dead and pulled an arrow from it. Inspecting it before immediately throwing it down just as Balmung snarled as she chucked the sword away from herself.

"GOBLINS!" they both said and backed away from the pile of carcass's. Legolas had pulled out his bow and an arrow, ready to shoot anything that moved as Balmung breathed out small fire puff in anger at thought of goblins being here where Balin was. Boromir and Aragorn at hearing that it was goblins that had done in the dwarfs drew out their weapons and ushered the hobbits behind them, slowly making their way out of Moria's gate.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said cautiously.

Then the cries of Frodo was heard as Sam yelled out for help, everyone turned to see that a water creature had dragged Frodo into the water and was holding him up, intent to eat him, with one of its tentacles. Immediately Aragorn and Boromir rush into the water to free Frodo, Legolas lets loose an arrow and hits the body of the beast. Balmung, after making sure that the hobbits were behind Gimli, also rushed in as she leaps into the water, swimming to the bottom and grabbing the main body of the beast. She could hear the cry's of Frodo and Aragorn, so she inhaled all the water she could and blew it out. Making the water shoot out fast and hard, slicing it like a sword and making it bleed profoundly. She grinned as she heard it screech, but the triumph didn't last long as one of the tentacle's wrapped around her middle and pinning her arms to her side, then pulled her out of the water in a rush.

"LEGOLAS!" she heard Boromir yell as she looked to see the company retreating into the mines. Seeing this she tried to get free of the creature, only she wasn't able to summon her strength. She snarled in irritation at having to use water in an attack! It also didn't help that she only spent a small time in a fire.

"BY DURINS BEARD!" She yelled out struggling, "RELEASE ME!" she yelled out before cursing up a storm in khuzdul that she remembered from dwalin. Her yelling caused the company to look back and see her.

"BALMUNG!" Aragorn and Legolas screamed as they saw her raised high in the air, struggling to get free, they made to move out of the cave to rescue her but then the tentacled creature threw her towards them as it charged at them. She collided through the top of the door with a yell, making it unstable, as the creature pulled on the doors and collapsed the entrance. Swallowing the company in darkness. It was silent besides the heavy breathing of the fellowship from having to rush into the cave, as Gandalf light his staff once again he checked everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, he was answered with some mumbled 'yes's and grunts. He looked to a the figure on the floor, half buried under the rock rubble, and quickly strode over to her. "Balmung! Balmung my dear are you alright?" he said desperately. She groaned as Legolas and Gimli came over and started to move the rocks above her, cracking open an eye and looking around at the darkness of the room she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Balmung?"

**"...oh shite...did we die already?"** she mumbled as she got up, stumbling a bit and having to hold onto Legolas as she shook her head of the dizziness she felt. Gandalf looked at her for a moment and chuckled slightly, shaking his head in amusement at what she said. **"I'll take that as a 'no' then." **she said grinning and stretching her back, then cracking her knuckles.

"My dear, if you died not only would I have been stricken with grief, but then I would have to answer to a very angry overprotective Bilbo Baggins running me down with what ever he could get his hands on, for not protecting his precious little girl." he sighed out as he remembered how Bilbo basically ran Fili down with his sword, threatening to cut his heard and braids off, for getting- for what he deemed- too close to his daughter. Well there was that and the fact that both Kili and Fili kissed her cheek to see just how mad their hobbit would get, needless to say they didn't do that again...at least not in front of him anyway. Balmung giggled as well and hummed in agreement.

**"Good, because I would never lived it down if I died from something so pathetic." **she said with a shrug. She saw Gandalf smile once more before his face turned grim as he turned and started towards the stairs. He let out a deep sigh as he stared at the path laid before them.

"We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard." he said ominously as he started forward, the rest following quietly behind. "There are older and fouler things than the orc in the deep places of the world." he muttered, glancing at Balmung, her now glowing eyes in the dark looking to him, before looking back forward.

* * *

"Are you aright to continue?" Aragorn asked after some time walking. He doubted she was alright, the way she struggled against that water creature then being bashed through rock, he didn't believe that she could just still be walking around. She sighed lightly and looked at Aragorn with a grin that made him raise a brow at her. "Why do you have this knowing look about you?" he questioned.

"Because, I am alright because of this." she said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a red plant then held it up. Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows at the plant, for one, he has never seen this type of plant life, and secondly ow did the plant help? Was it one of the ways of her people? Balmung smiled as he took the plant and studied it, Legolas had also hung back to examine the plant. She had to suppress a laugh as they passed it back and forth debating what it could do. "It is a fire herb." she said while looking around the dark cavern. They reached a flat part of the stairs that Gandalf seemed comfortable enough to let them rest and eat there. Legolas and Aragorn sat on either side of her as Sam got out the food to eat.

"What does this fire herb do exactly?" Legolas asked her, honestly curious of the wildlife in her kingdom.

"The fire herb is a plant, that if eaten, warms the body for a short period of time." she glanced over towards Boromir who had also sat down near them to look at the plant. "Deadly to humans if consumed, because your insides are not...developed...so I guess it will burn you from the inside out." she added simply as if talking about the moon. She grinned when Boromir recoiled from the herb and hastily gave it back to Aragorn. "And because I know that you will ask, it grows in places with heat. Mostly near lava, and if combined with other things can be used for numerous things."

"Is there other type of plants like this?" Legolas questioned in awe as he watched her put the plant back into her pouch, before pulling out another one that was blue and looked droopy. She handed him it as she got another plant out that was a deep green that had round leaves and the veins in it was a white color, handing that one to Aragorn. "What do these do?" he asked while examining this new plant, before glancing up to her. He found it fascinating that her eyes glowed in the darkness, it was enchanting. Her eyes flicked to the plant in his hand and smiled as Sam came over with some food for them.

"That, is a sleep herb. It has sleeping property's that are light to dragons on their own, maybe make them drowsy for a few hours or so, but it's heavy to mortals. Not enough to make them sleep forever, just enough to have them sleep for...hm i'd say about a few days if not a week." she mused before looking at the other plant hat Aragorn has, "And that is a healing herb, it can heal you by eating it, doesn't tastes too good, but combined with the right plants or other ingredients it can make a potion that can heal you immensely."

"Amazing." Aragorn murmured as he handed the plant back, "yet your people highly regard the blacksmiths?"

she shrugged, "Well, the healers and herbalists do not like to be highly regarded." at both Legolas's and Aragorn's looks she sighed with a smile, "They like to keep to themselves and are more...nature friendly apposed to people." she explained. They both nodded while she took the sleeping herb back, putting it into her pouch. **"How long do you think it will take to cross to the other side, grandfather?"** she questioned with a smile.

"I cannot say," he mumbled. "It depends on many chances. But going straight, without mishap or losing our way, we shall take three or four marches, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from west-door to east-gate in a direct line, and the road may wind much." he answered with a sigh as he got up, signaling that they were ready to go, he paused for a moment before turning with narrowed eyes at Balmung. A gleam of mischievous in his eyes, "And what have I told you about calling me 'grandfather'? Thats father to you my dear." he said with a shake of his head as she chuckled.

As they moved forward no one spoke, not wanting to alert any who may still be there to their presence. In the front was Gandalf, with his staff lighting the way and glamdring in his other, behind him came Gimli who was looking around the mines, seeming to try and see how the mines were before the goblins attacked. Frodo was next, he had his sword drawn and fond comfort that it was not glowing, and naturally Sam behind him, merry and pippin trying not to trip over their feet in the dark then came Legolas, Balmung, Aragorn and finally Boromir.

The path was very confusing, it went up, down, spiraled, went cold, then hot, dark then sometimes it would brighten up. Sometimes Gandalf would consult Gimli on where they should go when paths split, Gimli would give his opinion but it was always Gandalf who had the final word. At the moment both of them were whispering to each other about which way to go.

"Do not be afraid!" Aragorn said to the hobbits, they were getting worried and anxious because Gimli and Gandalf were talking longer then usual, "Do not be afraid! I have been with him on many a journey, if never on one so dark; and there are tales of Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any that I have seen. He will not go astray if there is any path to find." Aragorn said, the hobbits seemed to calm down by hearing this. Balmung gave Aragorn a smile, that he gave back, before leaning over and whispering.

"I would love to hear the tales that you've heard of about my grandfather." she whispered lowly while watching Gimli point at a way. Aragorn gave her a teasing smile that she gave him a look for, "And why are you smiling like that?"

"I thought you were suppose to be calling him 'father'?" he questioned and had to hold back a chuckle when she slapped his arm. She scoffed as they finally had a path to follow, "But if you'd like, I could tell you some of them once we are out of Moria."

**"Balmung, my dear, come here please."** Gandalf called back, as he looked down the gap they had come up to.

**"Yes? What is it father? Did you find something?"** she asked as she also peered down.

Once she was next to him he spoke again, **"I know that you are tired, but could you use your fire to see how far down this is?"** he questioned. She nodded and took a deep breath before blowing out some fire down, showing a deep deep drop.

**"Thats a deep drop...wonder what would happen if I dropped a goblin down it? Oh thats a good idea, we should find out!"** she mused while kicking a small pebble over, she waited until she heard a small splish of water. She felt the eyes of Gandalf on her. **"...Bofur has rubbed off on me...hasn't he?"** she heard him mutter something about dwarfs and dragons.

Seeing as the gap wasn't that wide, they decided to jump it. Balmung went first, along with Legolas, to help catch the others. Gandalf jumped over and was caught by Legolas, then Gimli, Frodo, Sam, pippin, merry, Boromir then finally Aragorn. The dangers became more frequent, their steps slower, it seemed like they had been traveling for a while now and seemed longer the deeper they went. The company became more weary, wanting to just stop where they were to rest, but they did not want to halt in the dangerous mines. Balmung had time to think as they walked, she started remembering the times she spent living with Bilbo. How he took her in, even though she was clearly different. How he would protected and defend her from the others when they would throw rocks at her, or push her in the mud, giver her dirty looks while bad mouthing her. True, she never cried or showed that it would effect her, but that was all for the sake of Bilbo. Balmung thought that if she cried in front of Bilbo, then she would be a nuisance, and it would cause him trouble. But she never realized that Bilbo had seen her cry, when she thought she was alone in the corner of her room, even if he never brought it up. After a few years the hobbits in the shire tolerated her existence, after a few more, after she stopped aging, some hobbits even had the nerve to try and court her. Not because they loved her, but the idea of having a beauty of a bride. Never before had Bilbo swung his gardening shovel so much in his life as he ran down those suitors, all the way down to the Brandywine river if remembered correctly.

"I have no memory of this place." gandalfs voice brought her out of her memory. She looked up to see three different ways, she cocked her eyebrow as she looked behind herself at the steep stairs she didn't even remember climbing. Was she that out of it? Seeing as they were now at an impasse they settled down where they were at until Gandalf remembered which way to go.

"What were you thinking of?" Aragorn asked as he sat next to her on the ledge. She was staring int space, seeming to not have heard Aragorn because she didn't even twitch. He furrowed his brows as he put a hand on her shoulder, again she didn't react, now he was concerned. So he shook her slightly. "Balmung?" he asked again, this time getting her attention with a jolt.

"hm? I'm sorry were you saying something?" she asked, as she blinked her eyes.

"I was asking what you were thinking of..." he said slowly, "Are you alright?"

_"oh, yes im fine. Just...thinking...remembering..."_ she said with a small smile before turning back and looking into the darkness. It didn't go un-noticed that she started to speak in the elvish language.

_"really? What about, if you don't mind me asking that is."_ he said. She sighed, pondering if she should tell him. Its not like its something to be kept secret or anything, but then again she didn't want everyone to know about her past.

_"Well, I was remembering about my time in the shire. Such a peaceful place with its fields, and sunshine, little rivers that went by."_ she said with a smile and chuckled, _"most of that time was spent at bag-end, Bilbo's home, because I was not...well liked there."_ at Aragorn's silent question she decided to explain, _"You see hobbits are not fond of outsiders, so I was not exactly welcomed with open arms when Bilbo took me in. and as I told you, I lost my memory, not knowing what I was or where I was. So, since I did not know what I was, I did not know of my...ability's..."_ she sighed out as she rubbed her forehead.

_"oh..."_ Aragorn said, he probably had the right idea on what could have happened. And by the way Balmung had said it, then he was most likely right. _"...Does that mean that you-?"_

_ "I thought it was only a sneeze! If I had known that fire would have come out, then I would not have faced bilbo's cousin...although she did deserve it."_ she admitted with a laugh. Aragorn didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the expecting hobbit. He had to admit that she was very interesting to talk to.


	10. Chapter 10

**so, this part is altered slightly...some parts from the book and some from the movie.**

**too lazy to put the meaning of each font, and im sure you know by now which each means, yes? hn, oh and i decided to work on the pre-write for the hobbit story. ah, she use to be so weak and curious about everything. and now that i think about it, balmung hasn't really change from when she was little...hm.**

**you know i don't own the people besides balmung. so don't say i do~**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fighting for lives.

"Balmung." Gandalf called from his spot, he had just talked to Frodo and tried to console him when he wished that he did not have the ring, it seemed to have worked...even if only a little. Balmung took her attention from making jokes with Aragorn and Legolas, who had joined them half way on commenting on her boyish nature, and looked over at him. He didn't move his head or even glance over his shoulder as he waved his hand to gesture her over. **"I seem to be in need of your assistance again, my dear."**

**"Alright, what would you like for me to do?"** she said while getting up and walking over towards him. He smiled up at her, and while she was not looking he sent both Legolas and Aragorn a stern look. They gulped and shifted uncomfortably, seeming to fine something very interesting to look at. Balmung raised a brow as she waited for Gandalf to explain what he wanted her to do, she tilted her head towards Gandalf seeing the narrowed eyes that he was sending the elf and heir. **"...Father?"** she questioned getting his attention back. **"What would you like for me to do?"** Balmung asked while looking from her two friends to her father. _**'what was that about?'**_ she thought but shook it off.

He cleared his throat as he looked back up to her with a smile, **"I would like for you to sniff each one of these passages, and see what you noticed about each." **he said while pointing to each with his staff. She nodded and strolled up to the one on the far left, she sniffed it for a few moments, ears twitching and eyes shut, before going to the middle one and sniffed, her brows furrowed and she slightly recoiled from it, then finally the right one. Once she was done she raised an eyebrow at it, tilting her head to the side as she thought, tapping her foot to the floor. Gandalf stood up and walked over next to her, **"What is it? What do you smell?"** he questioned. She didn't respond as she went back to the left passage and sniffed again before going back to the right one, and finally back to the left.

The company was now staring at her as she did this, they had gotten up and moved closer to see what she was doing. Merry and pippin made there way to the front as Balmung sniffed a few more times to the right one. She grinned and turned to Gandalf as merry was going to ask if she was alright.

"Well, I think we should take this path." she said while pointing over her shoulder with her thumb to it.

"Why do you think that?" Legolas questioned as he eyed the dark passage.

"What if there is an unknown danger down there?" Boromir said hesitantly, he didn't want to travel somewhere he did not have much reason to go to. Balmung chuckled as she looked towards Gandalf, who smiled as well, confusing Boromir. "What?"

"Well, it seems Balmung smelled the same thing I had, except maybe even more so then me." he chuckled out as he put his hat back on and started towards the door.

"And what did you smell?" pippin asked as he also started after Gandalf. Merry right behind him with Frodo and Sam.

"Fresh air pip." Balmung answered, "I could smell air from outside, I know this because this door doesn't smell as much as the others."

"Right you are my dear." Gandalf agreed as he stepped down the stairs, "I just was not sure if my mind was playing tricks upon me or not." he muttered.

* * *

After that they traveled more, taking more confusing routes, for a few more hours. Balmung thought about all the things she remembered Balin teaching her about the dwarven culture. She remembered something about braids, how each one braided differently and style in a certain way meant something. She remembered thinking that it was ridiculous, why would they have such deep meanings about braids, until now. She remembered Fili braiding her hair once, and she liked how it looked so much that she kept it in the style, it was sturdy and held together tightly, currently it was wrapped in the long silk ribbon she always had. Now that she thought about it, Fili acted really weird when he was done with it, he had asked her to quickly wrap it up and asked her to not show anyone since she did not want to undo it.

_**'I guess this type of braid meant something important?'**_ she mused as she looked around. They were now in a hallway, it didn't take long to reach a wide opening where she could hear the echos of their footsteps. By the sound on how far it went, she could imagine the ceiling was very tall.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said as he tapped his staff and the light gets brighter to reveal the great halls of Moria. "Behold! The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" he announced as Frodo gasps at the sight of the vast roof above them. It was held by might pillars of stone with designs on them, before them huge empty halls with black walls, smoothed and polished as glass.

"Well, theres an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam whispered in awe as he looked around. They moved along, Gimli noticed that there were some light coming out from some smashed doors, arrows were embedded in the wood and skeletons at the doorway. He instantly ran towards it with Balmung chasing after him.

"GIMLI!" Gandalf yelled. So the company rushed after them, they came to an empty chamber with a narrow shaft of sunlight beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Both dwarf and goblin skeletons were scattered and piled around the chamber, there was a well to the left of the chamber and in the middle of the room was a stone table. Gimli had fallen to his knees, his face was in pain and Balmung knelt down and hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. Gimli started to sob as Gandalf came up and started to read the inscription of runes carved onto the stone slab. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." he sighed out as he shook his head, "He is dead, then. It's just as I had feared." he said solemnly. To think that Balin had died, he knew this would have happened, but he still hoped that he would have escaped. He looked over towards Balmung, who still had her face hidden from all and sighed deeply as he went over and patted her shoulder. "My dear...I know it is hard to loose such a good friend-"

**"No, I know Gandalf..."** she said as she got up, her face held no indication that she was going to cry, it was just blank and it concerned Gandalf. **"I should have known...After all Balin only took so much dwarves to accompany him to reclaim Moria. After what I saw at the entrance I should not have been so..."** she trailed off and sighed. Gandalf looked at her for a moment more before turning as he saw something that caught his eye.

_"Balmung."_ Legolas said as he came up to her, he remembered Balin. He was one of the dwarves that were with Thorin Oakenshield's company. And seeing as he was apart of that group, he knew it was going to effect her greatly. She glanced at him from the side of her eyes before looking back at the stone slab with a sigh. Legolas was concerned as he turned towards Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger." he whispered towards him. Before Aragorn could reply Gandalf read something.

"'they have taken the bridge and the second hall: We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long..." he read as Balmung listened to the last moments that the dwarves had before their untimely demise. "The ground shakes...Drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-...one save us? They are coming." he finished as he looked up. He took a breath as he looked back into the book, flipping back and paused as his eyes closed, as if trying to block out the pain of something.

**"What? What is it father?"** Balmung asked as she stepped over towards Gandalf, along with Gimli, and took the book from his hands. There was elvish script, she furrowed her brows for a moment before her eyes widened. She froze on the spot as she closed her eyes and handed the book to Gimli. Slowly she took deep breaths as Gandalf came over and patted her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

_"Balmung?"_ Legolas asked as he came up to her and put a hand on her back.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked before looking up to Gandalf.

"This is Ori's handwriting." Gimli said in realization as he looked up to Balmung with a pained expression. At the questioning looks of the others, besides Legolas who seemed to understand, he explained. "Ori was apart of Thorin's company to take back The lonely mountain. And if this is Ori's handwriting then that means that he..."

"It means that he was also with Balin trying to get Moria back." Balmung said in a lifeless voice as she pulled away from Gandalf, "It also mentions that, by the context inside, Oin was here as well...They had come into this room after Balin was hit from behind with an arrow and tried to hold off the orcs." she took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, looking at the floor. "...As you can see...they never made it back out...three more of my friends...gone because of _orcs_!" she hissed and practically spat out the mention of the orcs.

That was when they all heard a loud clatter coming from the well. The fellowship looked to see pippin looking guilty and a bucket connected to a chain fall down the well. They froze on the spot as they listened to the clatter, pippin flinching at each one, as Gandalf slowly turns towards pippin. Anger in his eyes. It was silent and they let out a breath as Gandalf slams the book he was holding in anger as he went up to pippin and snatched his things back. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" as soon as he said that pippin looked like a kicked puppy.

"Father!" Balmung hissed at him as she went over to pippin and hugged him in comfort. He did not need to say that to pippin! And even if he did he did not need to say it so harshly. "Father how could you have said such a thing to pippin?!" she growled, Gandalf furrowed his brows at her. Didn't she know better?! She should know why he said that, but before he could open his mouth a boom was heard. Making everyone's eyes widen as they looked towards the well.

BOOM...BOOM...It grew louder and faster. A great horn blows in the deep, other horns answer from a distance and nearby. The sounds of feet running, harsh cries, and other noises reach them.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said worriedly. Balmung looked to where he pointed and noticed that Frodo had sting on him, and even thought she wanted to ask if Bilbo gave him sting or not, the blade was glowing indicating that orcs or goblins were near.

"ORCS!" Legolas proclaimed, immediately Aragorn and Boromir rushed to the door to barricade it. Boromir caught a glimpse of something that made him make a face, before arrows were embedded into the door next to him. He turned back as they shut the door, lookimg at Aragorn .

"They have a cave troll!" he said matter of factually with an eye-roll. Then Aragorn and Boromir started to jam the door shut with weapons that Legolas tosses them. Balmung brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit it hard, drawing blood before pulling up he sleeve and swiping the blood across one of the markings. It glowed a dark purple before the mark seemed to fade off and remake itself into duel blades in her hands. They were sleek black, a thicker more jagged blade in front with a smaller one in the back that had a hook at the end, the handle was wrapped in light gray leather, trinkets hung from the base of each blade that had draconic runes etched into them.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin!" she called them as she stepped in front of Balin's grave. They looked at her as she twirled her blades, she snarled at the thought of those retched orcs coming back in here! She was going to tear them to pieces. "Stay with Gandalf!" she all but snarled out, seeing her anger the hobbits didn't bother protesting and did as told.

"Let them come!" Gimli yelled as he stood atop of Balin's tomb. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he yelled as he readied his ax. "They shall also know what it means to earn the ire of a dragon!" he declared when he saw balmungs face, Balmung nodded in agreement. The door started to creek as the orcs banged against it as Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir came back to the fellowship. Legolas and Aragorn had their bows out, ready to shoot once they came in, Balmung would have summoned her bow as well, but a dragons bow was at least three to five feet taller then their owner, it was also heavier then a ton because of its sturdy materials it was made from. So needless to say it was not an ideal place to bring it out. The orcs managed to break a small opening in the door, Legolas let go of his arrow and hit one of them as Aragorn let go of his.

BOOM!

The door gave way and the orcs flooded in. without a second thought Balmung immediately ran into the fray, after calming down since she knew that being in a rage while fighting was bad in small spaces, the rest of the company followed with their own yells, even the hobbits joined in, while hacking at the first orc in sight.

Balmung lunged and stabbed one of them in the throat, the other blade going into one of their eyes while she ripped the throat off of another in front of her with her teeth. She grimaced at the taste of orc blood in and around her mouth. Ripping her blades out of the orcs she spun around and kicked another one through its stomach that held its blade up to behead her, some of the blood splattering onto her when she removed her foot before it drop to the ground gurgling. She looked around to see Sam hitting orc with a frying pan, she let a small smile cross her face, it was amusing to see someone fight with a frying pan against orcs, before going back to an emotionless calm one, blocking a sword from her left with her right blade then slamming her left blade into the side of it's skull. There was a growl from her right side, there was not time to bring her weapons up so she dropped to her back onto the floor and spun, knocking it down to the floor before she got back up and kicked its head hard, snapping his neck. Balmung sighed as two more came after her, honestly didn't they see how she just killed those other ones? Are they stupid or something? Twirling her twin blades, to get the blood off, as she waited for them to reach her Balmung looked how everyone was fairing. Gimli seemed to be doing fine, Legolas had his own blades out, Aragorn and Boromir were side by side, and Gandalf was...well he was fine like always. The hobbits were holding their own just fine, but she figured she should go and help them out.

**"Annoying."** she muttered as the two orc's swing at her from both sides, she blocked them leaving an opening for a third one to try and run her through her front. As he came closer, being only a foot away from her an arrow went through his wrist, making it drop the sword and looked confused as to where the arrow came from. Balmung chuckled as she recognized it as Legolas's arrow, she stepped forward as she brought her head back then rammed their foreheads together, she internally smirked at the sound of a sickening crack resounding when contact was made. The orc dropped to the ground, the two who were on her sides seemed shocked, using this she spun left and brought her elbow to the temple of the left orcs head. She didn't stop when it connected, she kept going and extended her arm back out and sliced the others head off. **"He may want this back."** she mumbled while pulling the arrow out of the orc that Legolas shot. Then a large BOOM was heard, making her turn to see the large cave troll that Boromir saw. **"Oh, thats just fantastic..."** she muttered in irritation as the troll saw Sam and brought his club down, missing since Sam jumped in between his legs.

The troll spots Gimli on Balin's tomb and brings his club down again, aiming for Gimli who dodged it with a yell. Aragorn comes up behind it and gets its back, snarling it swept it's club trying to hit Aragorn. Aragorn stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground onto his back with a grunt, before the troll could deal the finishing blow Boromir came up and was able to slice its arm making the troll rear back, dropping the club.

"LEGOLAS! MOVE!" Balmung yelled as the troll decided to use the chain around its neck as a weapon and was ready to attack the elf with it. Said elf headed her and sidestepped in time to avoid being squished into the ground by the chain. He moved again when he saw the troll bring the chain down, Balmung pulled him down when said chain hit the pillar behind him. "Hey Legolas." she chuckled out a little out of breath. "Still alive I see." she joked with a smile, even if she was tired it didn't mean she couldn't fight...or make a few wise cracks here and there. Legolas smirked and chuckled.

"Yes, I am, thanks to your warning." he admitted as they stood up and dodged the chain again. He looked at her then the pillar and finally the chain before looking back at her with a knowing smirk. She quirked a brow at him before ducking down to avoid being hit. "I have a plan!" he said, she grinned and nodded after piecing it together. They waited for the troll to lash at them again, once they ducked and the chain connected to the pillar and wrapped around it Balmung quickly got up and grabbed the end of it. She held it with all her strength to keep it there as Legolas jumped onto it and ran across it to the trolls head. He knocked two arrows and let them go, they broke on contact because the skin of the troll was too hard, it angrier and started to shake around to get Legolas off. He jumped off, landing next to an orc that he just shoved an arrow through its neck. Balmung lost her balance when an orc tried to stab her through the back, it connected but didn't go through since it bent, making her let go of the chain and stumbling backwards.

"By the maker I hate orcs!" she growled out after rolling out of the way of one of the trolls foots. "I hate trolls as well.." she grumbled as she got up, pulling out her twin blades from where she stored them on the belt of her tasset.

"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!" she heard Frodo yell out. She looked up to see that the troll had Frodo by the lag and was dragging him from behind one of the pillars. She cursed under her breath as she lunged and embedded her blades into its back as Frodo was able to slice its hand, the troll dropped Frodo to the ground as he reached back and grabbed Balmung in a crushing grip, dropping her weapons in surprise as they faded back into being the mark on her arm. Frodo looked up to see Balmung snarling and scratching at the arm, "BALMUNG!" he yelled in fear as the troll tightened his grip on her and use his other hand to try and grab Frodo. Aragorn appeared with a spear and jabbed it into the trolls stomach, it howled in pain and anger. Grabbing the spear it lifts Aragorn off his feet and flings him away, making him land harshly onto a pile of rocks and knocking him out.

"ARAGO-AUGH!?" Balmung started before the grip on her tightened, making it harder for her to breath. She saw Frodo run up to Aragorn and try to wake him up, the troll took the spear out and aimed it at Frodo's head. "F-FRODO!" she yelled out in warning in time for Frodo to look and leap out of the way. Balmung watched as he tried to escape but the troll backed Frodo into a corner before slamming the spear into his gut before she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Its as if time slowed down for the fellowship, Aragorn as he saw Frodo fall to the ground lifeless, merry and pippin had jumped onto the trolls back in anger driving their swords into it, Gimli had started to hack away at the legs so it would drop Balmung, Gandalf had let out a yell of anger as he joined in with Boromir behind, Aragorn and Sam had run up to Frodo in respiration of the hope that he may yet still be alive.

The troll tried to get the hobbits off by shaking rapidly, merry stabbed him again making the troll scream. Legolas quickly knocked an arrow and fired it into its mouth, it seemed confused and startled as it reached a hand up and touched the arrow sticking through the roof of the mouth. Once it registered that there was an arrow, it stumbled slightly with a groan before topples to the floor, dead.

_"Balmung!"_ Legolas gasps as he runs up to the hand that still had her in its grip, he ushered Gimli over to help pry her out. Once free he checked her breathing, she wasn't and that made him panic, before he could do anything they heard some more screeching and footsteps.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gandalf yelled, Aragorn picked up Frodo's body as Legolas picked up Balmung. They ran as fast as they could down the old city, reaching a door that Boromir had slammed against to open so they could use the stairs that went down, as they did Legolas picked up the gasp of Frodo.

"I am alright," Frodo gasped, startling Aragorn who nearly dropped him in amazement. "I can walk. Put me down." Frodo said as he slightly struggled to get out of his grip. The company stopped as Aragorn put him down, Sam immediately at his side.

"I thought you were dead!" Aragorn cried.

"Not yet!" Gandalf said with a smile. "But there is time to wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards." he said and Aragorn looked at him as if he just said they could defeat sauron with a stick.

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" Aragorn argued. He was not about to leave Gandalf alone, he caught gandalf's eyes flicker to Balmung's still body in Legolas's arms.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled fiercely with a shove to Aragorn's shoulder to get him going, "Swords are no more use here." he warned and with one last looked to Balmung he turned to start enchanting a spell on the door, "GO!" and with that the fellowship fled down the stairs.

* * *

_**'where...am I?'**_ Balmung thought as she drifted back to consciousness, there were sound of feet shuffling and stumbling along. The distant sound of drums and a menacing growl reached her ears, she cracked open her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She also realized that she was being carried, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she looked around to see that it was Legolas who carrying her. He did not noticed that her eyes had opened all the way now and was staring at him. _**'Why is Legolas carrying me?'**_ she wondered before looking around, she had to strain her eyes to see that the rest of the company except for Aragorn was in front. Wondering where the ranger was she looked around more to see that he was just besides Legolas.

_"...Aragorn?"_ she mumbled quietly, her throat really hurt for some odd reason, but seeing as it was so quiet her voice echoed along the walls catching everyone's attention. Legolas stopped abruptly as Aragorn turned to her. He looked down at her with shock before breaking into a relived smile and bringing her closer to himself.

"Balmung!" Aragorn breathed our also relived,_ "Oh thank the valor you are alive!"_

_"Legolas, let go!"_ balmung as Legolas practically suffocated her, _"Let me down! i can walk mellon!"_ she chuckled.

"BALMUNG!" merry and pippin cheered as they ran up and hugged her when Legolas put her down. She grunted but smiled with a chuckle.

"YOUR ALRIGHT!" merry cried out as he hugged her tighter. "WE'RE HAPPY YOUR ALRIGHT!" Pippin nodding furiously in agreement. "W-W-WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!"

"Why would you think that?" she asked as they let go after realizing that they may have been hugging a little to tightly. Gimli and Gandalf walked up next, Gandalf giving her a hug, a lot lighter one, as he sighed out his worries for her.

"You weren't breathing bal." Gimli said.

"oh, well it takes more then that to take down a dragon." she chuckled out as she looked around, "Frodo? Wheres Frodo? How is he?" she asked slightly panicked. Heads would roll if anything happened to Bilbo's heir.

"Here!" Frodo called out from his spot. "I'm alright. How about you Balmung?" he asked. She let out a breath before smiling and walking up to him patting his head.

"Just tired is all." then she looked around, and saw how tired everyone looked. "Well, I guess that means I am just as everyone else is then."

"We should get moving." Boromir suggested, he glanced at Balmung for a bit before looking at Gandalf. Everyone agreed and started to move along, Legolas and Aragorn flanked her on each side, in case she was more tired then let on. It was silent for a while until Boromir spoke up from the middle, "And since when have you started to call Balmung 'Bal', Gimli?" he questioned. Said dwarf coughed un-comfortably. Balmung perked up on the question and wondered that herself.

"W-Well...I-I-I-...Its-" Gimli stuttered out as his face flushed red. Gandalf chuckled from the front next to Gimli.

"If I remember correctly, was that not the name that Gloin had given you?" he stated more then questioned as he turned to look at Balmung. She laughed while nodding her head, remembering that Gloin only called her that because yelling out 'Balmung' during battle was too long. The company had heard him use it often and started to call her by that, even Thorin sometimes said it when he wasn't paying attention. It was quite coincidental that he would call her that, because she was already use to the nickname since Bilbo called her that.

"Like father like son, eh?" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! i now officially have 43 followers on this story...WOW. Like...HOLY JAMALLAMA thats a lot!**

**And thanks to Lyan for pointing out that thing on chapter seven i believe. (i didn't even notice that...)**

**Then theres also the 4k veiws on this! and even more good new's! i finished the first chapter for the hobbit~~, I even managed to squeeze in some time to do the outlines for the next two chapters! (I have the book with me and was watching the movie at the same time and got distracted by it.) but i won't post it until like...hmmm...either near the end of the story, or once the story actually ends. i've also gotten a request to do more storys about balmung after this one, maybe i should do one about after this is all over and who she ended up with? well, i decided that once i figure out who to put her with. so far people seem to like her with either legolas or aragorn. so, remember i am going off of both the book and movie at different points. Why? because its more interesting that way...for me anyway. (Omg my cat wont stop trying to hit the cursor on the screen, hes making it very difficult to type this out. AHG! CAT STOOOOOOOOOP! NO BAD MUGEN!)**

**No more of the f65onts until i put in a new kind, so good luck with that~!**

**DISCLAIMER!...yup.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Over the bridge!

"There is some new devilry here," Gandalf said, they had been walking in the dark for some hours now, maybe even a day or two. They lost track since there was no sunlight to indicate how much time has passed, it has gotten warmer the more the went down but that was the only actual change as they walked. Balmung had gotten slightly better since the temperature was rising up, on the contrary the company's mood became worse because of the temperature change. "Devised for our welcome no doubt. But I know now where we are: we have reached the first deep level immediately below the gates. This is the second hall of old Moria; and the gates are near: away beyond the eastern end, on the left, not more than a quarter of a mile." he informed everyone before pausing, "Across the bridge, up a broad stair, along a wide road through the first hall, and out! But come and look!" he called and stepped aside.

They peered out. Before them was another cavernous hall. It was loftier and far longer than the one in which they had slept. They were near its eastern end; westward it ran away into darkness. Down the center stalked a double line of towering pillars. They were carved like boles of mighty trees whose boughs upheld the roof with a branching tracery of stone. Their stems were smooth and black, but a red glow was darkly mirrored in their sides. Right across the floor, close to the feet of two huge pillars a great fissure had opened. Out of it a fierce red light came, and now and again flames licked at the brink and curled about the bases of the columns. Wisps of dark smoke wavered in the hot air.

**"Would you mind if we stopped for a few moments so I can get inside that fire over there?"** Balmung asked as she eyed the flames that would appear. Gandalf and Legolas, the only two who understood her, gave her a look that was a clear no. she sighed with a frown, **"Yes, yes, I know...is not the time."**

"If we had come by the main road down from the upper halls, we should have been trapped here." Gandalf said with a smile, "Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit. Come! There is no time to lose!" even as he spoke the company could hear the drums and dooms of what ever was chasing them, Gandalf looked towards the noise with a determined look. "Now for the last race! If the sun is shining outside we may still escape. After me!" he turned left and sped across the smooth floor of the hall. The distance was greater than it had looked. As they ran they heard the beat and echo of many hurrying feet behind. Then a shrill yell went up: they had been seen.

**"Oh maker!"** Balmung growled out as they ran, **"Give us a break will you?!"** just as she said that they heard a ring and the clash of steel. Then an arrow whistled over Frodo's head, surprising the hobbit who let out a small yelp. She heard Boromir laugh, making her look at him in question as to why he was laughing.

"They did not expect this," he explained when he caught her eye, "The fire has cut them off. We are on the wrong side!" he chuckled out. Balmung looked over to where the arrow had come from and sure enough, Boromir was right, the fire had intensified and cut the orcs off from pursuing them. She grinned and also started to laugh along with Boromir.

"Look ahead!" Gandalf called out, grabbing the attention of all. "The bridge is near. It is dangerous and narrow."

Suddenly before them was a black chasm, at the end of the hall the floor vanished and fell to an unknown death. The outer door could only be reached by a slender bridge of stone, without kerb or rail, that spanned the chasm with one curving spring of fifty feet. It was an ancient defense of the dwarves against any enemy that might capture the first hall and the outer passages. They could only pass it in single file. At the brink Gandalf halted and the others came up in a pack behind.

"Lead the way, Gimli!" he said. "Pippin and merry next. Straight on and up the stair beyond the door!" then arrows fell among them. One struck Frodo and sprang back, another pierced Gandalf's hat and stuck there like a black feather. Both Balmung and Frodo looked back, beyond the fire they saw swarming black figures: there seemed to be hundreds of orcs. They brandished spears and scimitars which shone red as blood in the fire light. The drum-beats grew louder and louder, indicating that they were nearing.

Legolas turned and set an arrow to the string, though it was a long shot for his small bow. He drew, but his hand fell, and the arrow slipped to the ground. He gave a cry of dismay and fear, making Balmung looked to him and follow his line of sight and slumped her shoulders in dismay. There, two great trolls appeared; they bore great slabs of stone, and flung them down to serve as gangway's over the fire._** 'because one troll wasn't hard enough to deal with in a weakened state...'**_ Balmung thought in anger. But then she noticed that Legolas wasn't looking at the trolls, but at something else. Looking again to see something coming from behind all the orcs and trolls. She couldn't make it out, it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and to go before it. It leaped across the fissure, great spiraled horns on its head and it was covered in fire. In it's right hand was a sword of fire; its left held a whip of many thongs.

"why...is a Balrog outside of the dark continent?" Balmung questioned lowly in slight terror. The beasts that would dwell in the volcano's uninhabited areas, the last time she had run into one was five years ago. One of them was coming down the volcano frequently and was terrorizing the village nearest to it, the hunters in the village could not even make a scratch on it, so they sent an urgent request to the castle for one of the elite dragoon knights to take care of it. Balmung had taken the request herself, despite the protests of her soldiers, and it had taken her four weeks to tame it. She had found out that the volcano the couple of Balrog's were living in was dying, which meant that they were trying to find some new place to live in. Balmung had decided to not kill them since they were just trying to survive, so she tamed it instead along with the others that were in the volcano, four in all, and they now guarded the kingdoms treasure from any thieves. _**'I knew I should have made a summoning mark for one of them!'**_ she thought in frustration and dismay. Why did she not listen to Ruhk's advice about taking at least _one_ of them?!

"A Balrog! A Balrog has come!" Legolas wailed. Gimli stared with wide eyes, filling with horror at the Balrog.

"Durins bane!" he cried, letting his axe fall in fear.

"A Balrog." muttered Gandalf, "Now I understand..." he said gravely while leaning heavily on his staff. "What an evil fortune! And I am already weary." he then glanced over to Balmung who was watching the Balrog, _'And so is Balmung. I should not have rushed her when she was in the fire, I should have allowed her to stay longer! Oh have I not been so hasty, then maybe we would have had a chance!'_ after all, what better opponent for a Balrog, an ancient beast, then a dragon itself? The queen at that!

The Balrog raced towards them, the orcs yelled and poured over the stone gangways. Then Boromir raised his horn and blew. Loud the challenge rang and bellowed, like the shout of many throats under the cavernous roof. For a moment the orcs quailed and the fiery shadow halted. Then the echoes died as suddenly as a flame blown out by a dark wind, and the enemy advanced again.

"OVER THE BRIDGE!" Gandalf bellowed, recalling his strength. "FLY! This is a foe beyond any of you! I must hold the narrow way. Fly!" Aragorn and Boromir didn't listen as they stayed where they were, side by side, behind Gandalf at the far end of the bridge.

"But Opsola! You are weary and tired you cannot take the Balrog on your own!" Balmung insisted as she ran up next to Gandalf. Was he crazy? She was not going to leave him to face this beast alone! Everyone else who had stopped just at the hall's end felt the same as they refused to move without him. Gandalf turned to Balmung with determined eyes.

"Balmung-" he started but was cut off when she spoke.

"NO! I am a _dragon_!" she insisted as she moved her gaze towards the Balrog who started to run towards them again, "What in the world could _fire_ do to a _dragon_?" she said with a smirk and a wink towards him. Gandalf sighed and nodded his head, a small smile on his lips as they both turned towards the Balrog. It reached the bridge with both wizard and dragon in the middle of it, the shadow surrounding it expanded like two vast wings on its back. Raising the whip in it's hand and cracked it in the air, making a loud boom as flames came from its nostrils.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf declared. The orcs had quieted and stood still, the fellowship frozen as they looked on, a dead silence fell. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The darkness will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass!" the Balrog didn't answer as it step forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf and Balmung could b seem, glimmering in the gloom; both seemed small, but had each other to depend on. Then the Balrog brought its sword up and then down onto the two, Gandalf pulled out Glamdring, glittering white, in answer.

There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments, Balmung stepped in front of Gandalf so none of the fragments hit him. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepping back a pace, and then again stood still with Balmung supporting him by wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she held him up by his waist.

"You cannot pass!" they both yelled at it. But the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge, its whip whirled and hissed as it got ready to use it. Balmung heard a cry from Frodo and the others as they stood their ground against the Balrog. At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff high into the air, Balmung bracing them both for what was to come while pumping her own power into Gandalf. Bringing it down with a cry, a loud crack was heard once the Balrog landed, the bridge collapsed making the Balrog fall into the deep dark chasm.

Balmung smiled up at Gandalf, he sent his own little wink at her as she turned and was about to take a step when they both heard a whiplash. Next thing they knew Gandalf was holding onto the ledge, Balmung along with him, digging her claws into the bridge trying to hold on, she wasn't expecting that.

"GANDALF! BALMUNG!" she heard someone yell out, it sounded like Frodo, before looking over to the wizard. She was terrified, not really for her own life, after all shes lived 410 years, but mostly scared of losing someone else. Gandalf looked her in the eye, then gave her a small smile as he put his gaze to the fellowship.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said.

"O-Opsola?" Balmung hesitantly,_**'Why is he-?'**_she asked herself just as he let go. Eyes widening as she reached out for him, her mind trying to catch up with what she just witnessed, becoming unbalanced as their finger tips brushed before he disappeared down into the dark abyss. Her grip was slipping on from the crack she managed to grab a hold of, someone was screaming her name as footsteps rushed towards her was heard along with the cries of Frodo in the air. "...w...what...?" she muttered as a pair of arms grabbed her arm while another grabbed beneath her shoulders, hauling her up.

"Balmung!" Legolas said trying to get her attention as the orcs started to fire arrows at them, he shook her slightly but she was still starring down where Gandalf had fallen.

"Legolas we must go!" Aragorn said as he glanced at Balmung before dodging an arrow, but then she struggled when they started to pull her away.

**"W-WAIT! GANDALF! I HAVE TO H-HELP HIM-! LET ME GO!"** she yelled frantically managing to get out of Legolas's grip and ran towards the edge, Aragorn managed to grab her around the waist and, with the help of Legolas, was able to haul her out of Moria despite her protesting and stumbling, falling a few times, wanting to go back inside. Outside the hobbits were all grieving for the loss of Gandalf, Boromir was holding back Gimli who was also trying to go back inside making Legolas let go of Balmung to help Boromir contain the dwarf.

_"Balmung! Calm down!" _Aragorn said as he held onto her arms, seeing as Balmung was still yelling in her natural language and trying to get out of his grip he turned her around and hugged her tightly. _"Balmung, we cannot stay here! We must leave.."_ he mumbled as she buried her head into his chest. _"We must get to safety first, then we may grieve for his passing."_ he said softly as he stroked her hair in comfort. After a few seconds she nodded her head and pulled away, she sighed and then mumbled a thanks to him. Her face became void of everything, once Aragorn had them up and moving away from the gates of Moria. Legolas had tried to speak to her but she said nothing, she didn't even seem to register him being there, she just moved without a thought.

Gimli had stopped and had made the time to look at the old dwarven relics of the past, she heard the Durin name again, Gimli had invited her to look but she did not respond. Usually she would have been ecstatic to look at anything related to the line of Durin, to see the relics that Fili and Kili would tell her about, but learning how three of her friends had died adding Gandalf demise left her uncaring. She would hold in her emotions for as long as she could, and when she was alone, then she would let her emotions flood out of her. So until then, she would harden her heart to stone. _**'maybe at a later time I shall go and pay my respects to the Durin line. Go back to the lonely mountain and see how it has turned out since last I saw.'**_

"Balmung?" Legolas questioned softly as he decided to try and get her to talk again, again he got no response, shaking her lightly before waiting a few moments. Finally she tore her gaze from in front of her to looked at Legolas, this was good. She was responding a bit, so he pressed on. "Balmung, you know I am here for you should you need someone to talk to." she nodded with a small smile at him, taking his hand off of his shoulder before walking a bit away. He sighed and frowned slightly, _'Yet that smile did not reach your eyes...'_ he thought in concern before looking around at the remaining company that did not go with Gimli to see a dwarf relic. Boromir seemed to be trying to comfort merry and pippin, who seemed ready to cry again, Frodo and Sam went with Gimli to see said relic. Finally his eyes landed on Aragorn, and he seemed to be busy with adjusting his sheath and equipment but Legolas could see how he would glance at Balmung, who was now sitting down picking grass, every so often. Honestly Legolas felt a small twinge of jealousy when he saw Aragorn holding her in his arms earlier, he knew why he was doing it, but that didn't stop himself from feeling it. And it also confused him on _why_ he felt that bit of emotion, its not like he felt anything towards her other than friendship! And even if he _did_ have feeling towards her, then it still did not matter, she wasn't his. He cannot get angry because Aragorn was holding her like a lover, the same way Legolas wanted to hold her even if Aragorn only meant to be comforting towards her, '_WHY am I thinking about this?!' _By this time Gimli had returned with the hobbits, and now Legolas saw that Aragorn and Balmung were coming over...together...fairly closely might he add. Ah now that he noticed Aragorn was apparently talking.

"-road that Gandalf chose, and first I hope to come to the woods where the Silverlode flows into the Great River-out yonder." he said while pointing where a river flowed through the valley and then disappeared into a golden haze.

"There lie the woods of Lothlorien!" Legolas said in recognition of the Golden trees. "that is the fairest of all dwellings for my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

"My heart will be glad, even in the winter," said Aragorn. "But it lies miles away. Let us hasten!" he said then had everyone quickly sprint towards the trees, as they did run Balmung glanced back to see that Frodo and Sam had fallen behind. So she stopped and ran back towards them, getting the attention of Aragorn. Once he saw why she had gone back he could have kicked himself. Frodo and Sam were hurt! So he called Boromir over as he also ran back to Frodo, just as Balmung picked up Frodo. "I am sorry, Frodo!" he cried full of concern. "So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I have forgotten that you hurt; And Sam too. You should have spoken." he sighed out the last part, "We have done nothing to ease you, as we ought, though all the orcs of Moria were after us. Come now! A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come, Boromir! We will carry them!" he declared as he took Frodo from Balmung's arms as Boromir carried Sam. Aragorn saw the look in Balmung's eyes, silently asking why he took the hobbit from her when she was also able to carry him. Sighing he decide to explain, "You are tired, even if you do not show it, we know that you are. And you've done well hiding it, but I can see it in your eyes, Balmung." he stated softly. "There is no need to tired your body further when your mind is already weary." he finished and started to run with Frodo in his arms, a moment later Balmung was behind him. And he almost dropped Frodo in shock at how she didn't make any sound in her running. _'It seems that her claims to be as light-footed as an elf was true.' _he thought amused.

Soon afterwards they came upon another stream that ran down from the west, and joined its bubbling water with the hurrying Silverlode. Together they plunged over a fall of green-hued stone, and foamed down into a dell. About it stood fir-trees, short and bent, and its sides were steep and clothed with harts-tongue and shrubs of whortle-berry. At the bottom there was a level space through which the stream flowed noisily over shining pebbles. Here they rested. It was now nearly three hours after noon, and they had come only a few miles from the Gates. Already the sun was westering.

Aragorn had decided that they would set up camp after an hour more of running and were now just inside of the woods, he had decided to examine both Frodo's and Sam's injury, while Balmung had gathered some wood and dried leaves for Gimli and the two younger hobbits to set fire to for warmth while she had her own pile to set fire a bit away from the group. She started building her bed when Aragorn called out for everyone. Balmung got up and headed towards the rest of the fellowship and her eyes widened slightly as she smiled and let out a chuckle. There in Aragorn's hand was a shirt made of mythril, a present to Bilbo from the company. She had wondered where that went,_ '__**so it seems that Bilbo gave it away to Frodo, thats good. Never know what will happen to a hobbit n a journey.'**_she thought and then headed back to her spot. She figured that Bilbo- no- her papa didn't want Frodo to be unprepared for the journey ahead like they were. Once she was satisfied with how she arranged it she knelt down and was able to produce some fire and light it, she fanned it for a bit and when it was big enough she striped down._**'Its been ages since I've slept like this.'**_ she thought while laying down and stretched out.

Aragorn was tired, like everyone else but he tried not to show it since he was now the leader of the group. It had now gotten dark and sam had just finished cooking some soup for them and was now distributing it amongst them. He looked up from the soup and noticed that Balmung was not here, frowning as he searched he saw the flicker of fire and remembered what Legolas had told him how she slept in fire. Smiling he got up and grabbed an extra bowl and headed towards the light, 'maybe I am able to brighten her spirit up a bit? She has not been acting like herself, I hope I can help.' he thought with a sigh. The way she had screamed for them to let her go in the mines made his heart ache, and he almost did, but resisted. As he reached the light he smiled, "Balmung!" he called out while stepping through the brush, "I have brought you din-" he started but stopped abruptly when he saw Balmung splayed out on her back over the fire, asleep and...in the nude. Aragorn was paralyzed in either embarrassment for walking in on a naked woman, or in fear. Fear that he may have just signed his death warrant, even if she is tired, it does not mean that she will not get furious at him for seeing her so bare. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. It is especially true when that woman is a dragon.'_ Aragorn thought as he tried to step back without being noticed, only to step on a twig in his hastened step, alerting Balmung to his presence. He cursed all that is holy for what was to come.

* * *

**Cya! and Happy holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! i hope everyone had a good holiday~~, (i haven't done any of my homework! Dx ) Because i know i did~!**

**there will be two more References from the Awesome game of Monster Hunter (I got Monster hunter for the Wii-U and im so happy now!), so heads up to that. and some of you actually guessed her reaction to the situation, and were absolutely right! not to mention some people have already mentioned that they would like her to end up with Aragorn instead of Legolas.**

**I should really get back to working on my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic...And my Shingeki No Kyojin one as well (Although that one is already typed out, i just need to edit it).**

**ANYWAY! Disclaimer! i don't own LoTR or Monster hunter! i only own Balmung~!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Surprise's

"hm?" Balmung yawned out as she opened her eyes to see Aragorn standing a few feet away from her. He seemed to have wanted something, she didn't understand what but once she saw the bowl in his hand, she got up stretching. The smell of food had her stomach growling, stumbling on a piece of wood, she went up and took the bowl happily. "My thanks, I had completely forgotten about food in my haste to rest in fire." Balmung said as she went back to sitting in her fire, not noticing that Aragorn was completely paralyzed, then started to eat her food.

Finally Aragorn got his sense back, he cleared his throat and turned around, intent on going back to the rest of the company, "Well, I am...happy to be of service Balmung. I'll just be heading back then-" he started awkwardly and took a step.

"I am sorry about earlier." she said while looking down at her soup, making him stop and turn with furrow brows.

"What are you sorry for?" he questioned. He didn't remember her doing anything to warrant an apology to him. Balmung looked up at him and sighed.

"About my actions in Moria, when Gand-...Father fell." she clarified before taking a sip. Now Aragorn understood, he slumped his shoulders at her apology. _'Why is she apologizing for mourning over Gandalf?' _he thought, he didn't think she should apologize for doing something that they all did. So he turned back around and went to sit next to her- trying and failing to ignore her being nude-for comfort.

"Balmung-"

"Aragorn I am sure we are past the point of being so formal with each other, so just call me Bal."

"Alright, Bal, I understand that your actions were driven by grief and fatigue. And there is no need to apologize for that. After all, I almost did the same as you." he admitted. He would have tried to jump down to get Gandalf, but once he saw the state she was in and then how she tried to jump down after, he couldn't. That was when he realized that he was now the leader of the group, and that meant he couldn't jump down to his death because he didn't want to accept that Gandalf was really dead. He sighed deeply, feeling eyes on him he looked to see that Balmung was staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked slightly surprised. Who'd have thought that Aragorn would have done the same thing. He let out a small chuckle and nodded his head, making Balmung smile before frowning slightly. "Aragorn are you alright?" she asked, making the ranger to raise a brow at her. She put her barely touched soup down and leaned over towards him. Aragorn's eyes widened considerably as a blush worked its way across his face. "Your face is red, do you have a fever?" she mumbled as she put their foreheads together to check, she should probably get out of the fire so she could get a more accurate temperature.

"I think I should leave now." he said quickly while getting up and practically ran back towards the company.

"But what about your fever?" she called out while walking after him. She didn't want him to get a fever, she wasn't sure if she could make anything for it since she was not the best in her skills of herbology for mortals.

"WAIT!" Aragorn said as he stopped abruptly, realizing that she was following him while nude, just as he came to where the company was at. Balmung stopping just a foot or so behind with a raised eyebrow. He quickly turned her around, so her front was facing away from the everyone, then turned to Legolas. _"Legolas, mellon, could you please pass me my tarp so I can cover Balmung."_ he said quickly while gesturing to said tarp.

Legolas glanced behind him and realized why she needed to be covered, he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose while getting up. _'why must she insist on sleeping like this?'_ he thought while giving the tarp over to Aragorn. Once the tarp was over her Legolas lightly smacked her over the head.

**"Hey!"** she yelped while smacking him back.

_"Why in the valor's name are you coming over here in the nude?!" _Legolas questioned and smacked her upside the head. _"With a man, might I add!"_

Balmung, who had went to sit down near Boromir was, looked under the only thing covering her body from all to see. Then raised a brow at him, "What does it matter if I am naked or dressed? We are all born without clothing, and I have no doubt that at least some of you have seen the body of a woman." she stated in the common tongue. At this practically everyone chocked on their supper as their face became red from embarrassment. Boromir especially since he was closes to her.

"YOU'RE NOT DRESSED?!" Boromir all but yelled as he turned his body away from Balmung.

"Did I not just state that?" she stated with a look that he did not see, "Did I not really state that?" she questioned honestly to the rest, all who which now seemed very uncomfortable, before Gimli started to laugh.

"You did Bal!" he laughed out. Not seeming all that much affected by the fact that she was naked, and all that covered her was a tarp.

"You do not seemed very surprised by this, Dwarf." she said with a grin.

"Of course not! My father had told me all about your little quirks when he journeyed with ya, Dragon." he said with a wink after calming down. Oh yes, his father had warned him much about what Balmung would do ever since Balmung declared that she would travel with him. How she could hold her ale, the elvish songs she would sing that Bilbo had taught her, how Bilbo had to force clothing onto her after she started to sleep in fire after their run in with the skin changer, how she fought, etc. she tutted with a sigh.

"Ah, Gloin ruined my fun then." she said dramatically before laughing. Then clothing was shoved in her face, it was hers that she had taken off, then looked up to see Aragorn with his eyes closed. She sighed with an eye-roll as she got up and took the clothing. "Fine. I can see that none of you are comfortable with that fact that I am sitting here naked." they all agreed with awkward coughs. She shrugged off the tarp and started to redress right there.

"BALMUNG!" Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn yelled while they turned the hobbits around.

"What?" she asked as she wrapped the loincloth, she used for undergarments, around herself before looking up at the turned backs of all of them. "I am putting my clothes on, just as you wanted, so what is the problem?"

_"The problem is, is that you are changing in front of us!"_ Legolas yelled as the tip of his ears turned a deep red.

* * *

After much, much, _much_ more embarrassing moments later, Balmung was finally dressed and taking the last watch as the others slept. She was bored to no end, having nothing to do on watch she undid the wrapping on the braid that Fili had made her one night during his watch. It was big, smaller braids were woven in along with beads he himself carved, one smaller single braid on each side. There were dwarf runes on the beads, and they all varied in size. Some was long and thin, others fatter and rounder, some tubes and others beads. She had to re-weave them over time since her hair had grown, practically threatened Fili to teach her how to or she would show Bilbo of Thorin, because of her coming of age...and her maids would undo them so they could do her hair for events and such. Oh how she missed the dwarves, Bofur's jokes, Bifur's silent company, Bomur's food and jolly outlook, Balin's conversations, Dwalin's teaching her some self defense, Ori's questioning- surprisingly-on all the things he had seen when leaving the shire, Dori's and Nori's mothering, Gloin's tales of some of his battles along with Oin pointing out a few things. She even missed Thorin, he didn't even _start_ to like her until after she fell off the mountain side saving Kili and Fili from falling down, and the story's about Erebor he would tell her. She missed her friends.

"They'll be up soon." she muttered while looking at the brightening sky. She stretched while getting up, hearing some popping from her bones relining, before deciding on how to wake them up. Deciding to wake up the hobbits last Balmung grabbed a pebble from the ground, tossing it up and down a couple of times, then threw it at Legolas's forehead.

"Ow!" he yelped as he shot up straight from his spot, waking Aragorn with a start who was near him, which woke up Boromir because of the noise who reached for his sword. Legolas rubbed his forehead as he looked around to see where that had come from, his eyes landing on Balmung, before getting up with a slight frown. _'Well, she's back to being a little troublesome imp...so thats good at least, even if only slightly.'_ usually she would do it just to annoy him then laugh or act innocent. This time she just threw it to wake him up then stared off into space while waking Gimli with a kick to his side, just as Thorin and Dwalin would wake her up.

"Come on, time to start the journey again." she said softly as she reached the hobbits, at the moment Balmung was trying to get pippin up. He was always the hardest to get up, after all, Took's were known to sleep in later then any hobbit in shire, next came the Brandybuck's but they were easily awoken if you slapped their faces a bit. Pippin grumbled something about not wanting to miss supper, sighing she decided to use her back up plan to awaken the took. "If you do not wake up, then you shall miss breakfast." that got his attention as he shot up to his feet with horror filled eyes at the thought of missing breakfast.

"NO! Gandalf that is too cruel!" he said quickly, it became silent as everyone stared at pippin. He wondered why he was being stared at until he realized what he had just said, the grief of losing Gandalf was still in all of their hearts. They were able to be rid of it last night by the commotion that Balmung had brought, but now they were fully reminded of who did not make it out of Moria. Pippin shut his eyes tightly, as he slowly looked towards where Balmung and Frodo were at, and slowly opened his eyes to see that both were back to their own grief stricken states. Frodo had gone back to looking hopeless and slightly lost, the look of tears coming back but he seemed more composed this time around. Balmung went back to her stoney face, to the eyes that were empty and just stared ahead as she shut her heart up again. Pippin slumped his shoulders and could have beaten himself up! Why did he have to say Gandalf's name? He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped as merry put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Merry then dragged him towards where Sam and Boromir was near the newly lighted fire.

Balmung sighed before getting up from her crouched position. It wasn't pippins fault for bringing up Gandalf, he was the one who usually woke the hobbits up after all, but the pain of hearing his name was still there. The memory of not being able to help him when he was right in front of her just brought back older ones. Happier ones before it was taken from her. That was when she had noticed that she left her braids unwrapped, not wanting to let anyone notice the braids and ask questions she looked around for the silk, spotting it in the grass where she sat for watch. Balmung quickly went over to pick it up, only for Aragorn to beat her and pick it up for her. He examined it and marveled at the sturdiness it had even with the soft texture it had. _'must be another of the ways her people works.'_ he thought before looking to see her eyes on it. He chuckled while handing it back to her and then told everyone that they were to leave once finished.

The hobbits ate quickly and were done in a matter of minutes. So they started off again, as they did walk Balmung had slowly, without her notice, fall in line next to Aragorn. She didn't know what, but his presence made her feel calm. Maybe it was because of that kingly aura that he held, and it resembled Thorin's or her own, so she felt at home? She couldn't really describe it. She just knew she was comfy.

"You know," Aragorn started, getting her attention, he glanced at her before looking back to the path. "You never did reveal to us what those weapons were about." he stated. It was silent again and Aragorn wondered if she even intended to tell them what that was about their first night on the journey. Because those weapons were too small to be hers, and they looked dwarven made. Taking another glance and chuckling at the slightly furrow of her brows, indicating that she was confused, he decided he should refresh her memory. "The small sword and bow, the weapons that you had packed away in that pouch of yours instead of answering."

Now she knew what he was talking about, her hand went to her pouch subconsciously as she looked ahead in thought, a small smile appeared across her face at the fond memory's of sixty years ago, the journey to the lonely mountain and the meeting of the dwarfs. The trouble with the troll's, meeting Radagast the brown along with his rabbits, arriving at Rivendell and accidentally walking in on the dwarfs bathing- no one told her where the woman's bathing area was- before Thorin all but chased her out, celebrating the day Bilbo found her with them, climbing the mountain path before falling off the cliff side saving Fili and Kili from an untimely death, meeting Beorn the skin changer, reuniting with the company, Mirkwood and the spiders, along with meeting Legolas and the painful realization that Kili loved the she elf, the mos fun was escaping. Balmung sighed, then realized that Aragorn seemed to be waiting to see if she would tell him. _**'well, it's not like it will hurt...or matter for that part.'**_ she thought with a smile before turning to him.

"These," she started as she pulled out the two weapons that were still wrapped up, "Belonged to my best friends." she mumbled, she saw Gimli jog up next to her while she unwrapped them, chuckling lightly when Gimli stared wide eyed at them. She handed Kili's bow to him, which he held as if it was a precious object- which it was to her-while studying it.

"T-This is the bow of one of the princes!" he said in awe.

"Yes, it's belonged to the youngest. It was Kili's." she agreed, "and this, was one of Fili's twin swords." she said holding it up. "Sad that the other could not be found." she sighed out, **"Maybe I can make the second one so it is complete."** she mumbled to herself.

"Where in Durins beard did you get these weapons from?" Gimli asked shocked, that she had not only one, but two of the weapons of Thorin Oakenshield's company. His nephews no less! Then it struck him, "Did my father give you them?" he questioned and received a nod. He nodded, that sounded like his father all right, he took the time to study both weapons as they walked before giving them back to Balmung. Who wrapped them back up and put them in her pouch. He had to wonder how she was bale to do that, the pouch was so small, he understood the plants and those potions she had shown him once before, but weapons? "How in the blazes do you do that?" he questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the pouch.

"Magic." she said simply, "All dragons have it." she said casually, but it was obvious that she was not going to say more on the matter. The mystery surrounding her was massive to the point that Gimli wanted to know everything about her people. Again some time passed, Legolas has been talking nonstop about the woods of Lothlorien, Boromir had not wanted to go through it saying it seemed perilous until Aragorn convinced him otherwise. They had gone little more than a mile into the forest when they came upon a stream, flowing down swiftly from the tree-clad slopes that climbed back westward towards the mountains. They heard it splashing over a fall away the shadows on their right, its dark hurrying waters ran across the path before them, and joined the silverlode in a swirl of dim pools among the roots of trees.

"Here is Nimrodel!" Legolas said with a smile, "Of this stream the silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the north, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary." he said while taking off his boots, then going forwards and climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream. Once he noticed that no one else made a move raised a brow. "Follow me!" he called out, "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief." he informed. At that they started to move, one by one going down and following Legolas.

Balmung was staring at the clear water, sighing she stepped into it and started to cross the river. She had to admit that it did feel good on her bare feet, but how she longed for a bath. She still had dried orc blood on her, dirt and soot, sweat, and she didn't even know where the mud came from, but it was there. She should also change her clothes at some point, she did bring some extra, but then again there wasn't really much time when they stopped to rest...well that and she was too tired and lazy. She arrived at the other side where her companions were all settling down to rest, she sat in-between Aragorn and Legolas as Boromir started the fire. At the moment Balmung had her shirt off and was seeing where she had to mend it-which was mostly near the sleeves-as Legolas decided to tell them tales of Lothlorien that he had heard about. That was when she looked at two particular summoning marks that she had not used since leaving her kingdom. Smiling she stood up and headed into the river.

"Balmung?" Legolas questioned once he saw her stand up. The rest of the fellowship also looked to see her standing in the middle of the river. They watched as she bit both her thumbs then swiped them across two marks on the underside of her arm. One shined white with some orange mixed inside, the other glowed red with some black in it before both marks looked to be dissolving off of her and manifesting into two large creatures.

**"Narag! Barri!"** Balmung laughed out as the two wyverns all but smothered her while licking her and nuzzling her. Narga had black scales and fur which ended just as it got to the body, a bird like beak on the top half of the mouth, bat like ears that showed red skin from the edge of the beak to the tip of its ear, somewhat resembling a black panther, its long tail having spike at the end, the side of the wings-Its arms as well- were sharp like swords along with deadly claws, but the most noticeable feature was its nightmarish black eyes that seemed to slightly glow. Its head, which was slightly down, stood at the same height as Balmung. Barri was white, it had cat-like feature and its body is mostly covered with icy white plates and spikes along it's neck, spine, and tail. Barri also had two massive curved tusks-which looked more like saber tooth's- of an amber to orange coloration, it's front legs-which was also its wings-are longer and seemed more powerful the its back legs, it also had deadly spikes along its wings as well as three large claws, and unlike Narga, Barri had bright Blue eyes that glowed slightly. Balmung only reached about halfway up Barri's teeth, and he was slouching most of the time.

Currently the two wyverns were purring and nipping at her in excitement from not being out for so long. Needless to say, the group of onlookers were speechless, non of them had ever imagined to see wyvern so close before.

"What in the name of all that os good...are those?" Boromir asked quietly to the rest. All of them shrugged their shoulders as they watched the darker one roll in the water while the other nudged Balmung in the back with its nose.

Legolas stood up, getting the attention of the rest, with a smile as he took his boots off and walked back into the river towards the two wyverns. Said creatures stopped what they were doing to observe the elf that was approaching them. _"Are these who I think they are?"_ he asked Balmung, while holding his hand out to Barri. He remembered these two. Balmung had shown them to him when she was in Mirkwood. They were smaller-MUCH smaller-then they were now, in fact the last he saw them they only reached up to his shoulder, now they were practically twice his size!

_"You remember them!"_ she said with a chuckle. Then Barri seemed to recognize him as he shoved his head into Legolas's stomach, trying to get the elf to pet him, while purring and cooing. Balmung laughed as Narga, who saw that Barri knew him, pulled Legolas by the back of his tunic towards the floor so he could snuggle as well. _"It seems that they also remember you."_ she mused in delight, **"Narga, Barri, come on. I would like for you to meet my other friends."** she called to them while walking past. The two lifted their heads from the laughing elf to her, Narga grabbed Legolas by the tunic again and carried him towards the company, despite the protest of Legolas, happily. While Barri was already at the company, waiting for its brother and the elf to arrive before turning towards Balmung. "Everyone, meet my companions: Narga Barri." she introduced them.

"Wow!" pippin said as he got up and went up to Barri, his hand twitched to touch him as pippin glanced at Balmung for permission. Chuckling she went over to pippin and grabbed his wrist, holding out his hand to the white wyvern. Barri sniffed his hand before putting his nose to it, giving him permission to pet him. "Its cold." he mumbled as he used both hands to pet him, "And hard. Not as soft as yours Balmung."

"That is because Barri is an ice attribute." she informed while watching the other hobbits getting up and inching towards them. Her gaze then landed on Boromir who was watching warily from his spot, "I was not lying when I informed you that there was more then fire drakes."

"I can see that now." he muttered as he looked between the two creatures. Well now his doubts were crushed as the proof was right there, a few feet away, being petted by the hobbits. He glanced at Legolas, who was trying to get Aragorn to at least pat one of them, before looking towards Balmung.

"Oh come now Aragorn," Balmung sighed out as she watched Aragorn staring face to face with Narga. He seemed to be debating on whether or not to trust him, "Narga will not bite you unless you give him reason to." Balmung then went up and grabbed the rangers wrist like she did with pippins and held it up to Narga. "Look, see it is not so bad." she said in triumph as Aragorn slowly, but surely, started to stroke the fur on Narga's head.

"No harm in being cautious." he informed with a slight smile. The fur was soft to the touch and well kept, it shined in the light of the rising moon letting him be visible because Narga would blend into the darkness. "These are wyverns...correct?" he guessed. Because he heard that dragons had their wings and arms separate, where a wyvern has them together. He grinned when Balmung nodded her head. "...i didn't expect them to be so big."

she scoffed, "Please, they are still only babes." she said and laughed at the bewildered faces of all of them.

"How large will they be when the are fully grown then?" Aragorn asked wide eyed while starring into the red eye of Narga. She shrugged, before both Narga and Barri went up and nudged at her then tilting their heads slightly as they looked at the dwarf, who had not moved from his spot, questioningly. "What is it?" Aragorn asked her.

"They are asking why Gimli smells like Gloin." she responded before gesturing Gimli to come over. After a few moments of not moving he got up and went over to stand next to her. "Narga, Barri. This is Gimli, Son of our friend Gloin." at that the two wyverns started to sniff at him, and once they saw the ax he carried, they licked him fondly.

"WHA-?!" the dwarf stuttered out in shock before trying to get them to stop. When they didn't Gimli started to run along the river side with both on his tail. "WHY ARE THEY FOLLOWING ME?!" he yelled out when he passed Balmung, who was laughing, then past the rest of the company.

"It is because they recognize you as Gloin's son! They want to play with you just as they did with Gloin!" although it was more over Gloin trying to be rid of the two who would bother him endlessly for some odd reason. She laughed even more when she heard him start cursing in khuzdul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh maker i think i made this chapter...a little sad... =c**

**AUGH I HATE MY IMAGINATION!...yet some people seem to like it?**

**{Text}**= Kuhzdul

**Disclaimer. i only own Balmung~ everything else it owned by their actual owners and whatnot!**

* * *

Chapter 13: We are to what...?

Balmung yawned as she waited for Aragorn to decide whether or not to sleep in the trees. They had woken up early but barely traveled far, mostly because Boromir seemed reluctant to really go in deeper, and Barri had accidentally frozen Legolas's feet to the ground. She chuckled when Narga kept nudging at her for attention, Barri had gotten bored and went back into the mark, before stroking his head. Putting her hands on wither side of Narga's head, she started to scratched under his chin making him coo and purr. Twisting his head from side to side to get a better feel, Balmung laughed as Narga was now rolling on his back. She glanced into the trees, ever since Legolas had sang earlier-after she was able to get Narga and Barri to stop pulling on Gimli's beard-she had smelt something that was similar to the trees. But it was clearly not, making her cock an eyebrow.

"So?" she called out to them getting their attention. "Is it safe to say that it's been decided on whether or not we are to sleep in trees?" she asked, Aragorn nodded as he gestured her to follow as the company started to leave from the path. The Company now turned aside from the path, and went into the shadow of the deeper woods, westward along the mountain-stream away from Silverlode. Not far from the falls of Nimrodel they found a cluster of trees, some of which overhung the stream. Their great grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their height could not be guessed. Legolas had volunteered to go up one of the trees first. "Narga?" Balmung asked as she saw her wyvern companion growl lowly and bristle the spikes on his tail. Her ear twitched as she heard the sound of light feet going around upon the trees, along with the scent that she had caught. The people that have been following them since earlier were here.

"Daro!" a commanding voice said from above, making Legolas drop down from the tree in surprise and fear as he shrank against the bole of the tree.

"Stand still!" he whispered to the rest, "Do not move or speak!" then the sound of soft laughter reached the fellowship's ears before another voice spoke in one of the Elvish-tongue.

_"You breath so loud we could shoot you in the dark."_

_"And your scent was so overwhelming that I could have pointed you out in the dark."_ Balmung retorted back. Legolas looked at her with a slight frown, did she have to provoke the elves in the trees who have a clear advantage? She responded with a smug smirk. "That was technically an insult, so I was allowed." she defended with a chuckle, Legolas just groaned as his shoulders sagged.

_"Balmung, please let me do the talking."_ he sighed out.

_"But I can speak to them as well."_ she said with a look at him.

_"Yes, but I have a feeling that you would make it worse."_ he reasoned out, _"Remember how you practically insulted __**every**__ elf in Mirkwood?"_

_"Your father had my friends __**imprisoned**__! Then they were all being __**insulted**__!"_ she justified while throwing her arms up and resting them on her hips. _"__**SOMEONE**__ had to defend them since they were not around to defend themselves! And it was even worse since not __**ONE**__ of those elves knew them!"_ she snapped at him. They stared at each other for a while, then Legolas turned to speak with the elves in the trees. Balmung huffed as she sat down on the ground in the most un-lady like manner she could do, Narga calmed down when he had seen that Balmung wasn't going to attack the elves in the trees. "I'd rather be in the company of dwarves right now and have a lengthy conversation on blacksmithing style's and weaponry." she grumbled, earning a chuckle from Gimli and looks from the rest. Legolas gave her a look about the comment. After some talking between Legolas and the elf up in the trees, a ladder was let down to let Frodo and Legolas up so they could decide on something.

Legolas ran up with ease, Frodo came up next, followed by sam-who because of the comment abut breathing loudly was trying to do just that. Once up and out of sight Balmung turned to Gimli with a sigh.

"Well then master dwarf." she said while laying down on her back, "It seems that you will also have to deal with elves, just as your father did."

"They will get my ax in their pretty faces should they try to imprison us." he grumbled, then laughed when he saw the growing smile on her face.

"I do not think that the elves here as hostile towards dwarves as the ones in Mirkwood." she said with a shrug, "But If they want to imprison one of my friends again, then I will have sick Narga and Barri on them. For they have no right to! They only imprison because of bad blood and not because they know you yourself." she stated with frown. She hated that about the dwarfs and elves, the incident with smaug was ages ago! _**'stupid dwarfs and elves for holding their grudges...' **_she thought while glaring at nothing.

This had Gimli's eyebrows raised, which made him question her "Bal, I had thought you fond of elves."

she glanced at him, then at where Legolas had gone up to. Her next words surprised Gimli into shock. **{Because, I've known dwarves longer then I had elves.}**

**{You can speak Kuhzdul?!}** Gimli said in amazement. Balmung laughed at the face he made.

**{Well, I had to be able to speak with Bifur somehow~!}** she giggled out while sitting up. **{I had known a little when we first met because I what Bilbo had in his library, which was not much, Bifur and Bofur had helped me learn the rest after the company had found out that I speak the elvish language.}** she shrugged, **{They said that I should not waste time on such a 'Dainty' sounding language. And that I would be much better off with knowing how to speak Kuhzdul!}** she sighed out happily remembering the nights when they would teach her. And how Balin would help sometimes-even Dwalin helped when she asked-and how she felt when she was able to hold a conversation for more then a few seconds with Bifur.

**{Hm, well they were right.}** Gimli agreed with a smile. Then Legolas had come down the tree and informed us that the hobbits would be sleeping in the tree with the elves and that the rest was to go and spend the night there.

* * *

"Balmung." Legolas called when she had made to go up after Gimli. She quirked a brow at him to show she was listening. "Haldir of Lothlorien would like to speak with you." he said as he stepped aside to reveal an elf with hair, lighter then Legolas's own, fair and handsome face like most elves but his was slightly squared more then most, and he stood proud with a small smile playing on his lips. Balmung nodded and headed over towards him with a sigh.

"Hello My lady." he greeted with a bow of his head, she inwardly groaned when she heard the 'my lady' thing, "I am Haldir of Lothlorien, a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Haldir, I am Balmung of Mi De La." she responded with a bow of her own head. "So then, Haldir, what is it you wish to speak of to me?" he nodded his head towards the right of them, she looked to see Narga observing a few birds that were pecking at the tree. "Yes? What about Narga?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I would like to know if it-"

"-Narga."

"-will attack anyone." he finished. She glared at him making him put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I am merely concerned for my brothers safety. It is a valid question since I have never come face to face with your kind before." he stated honestly. She relaxed and lessened her glare, she must admit that family being around something unknown and possibly dangerous-like a wyvern-does cause concern.

"Narga will not do anything unless he feels a threat near, or unless I tell him to." she answered and scratched her cheek, "Is that all you wished to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, that was all I had to question you about. Truthfully I have wanted to meet one of the Dragoons of the Black continent." he admitted, then coughed into his hand as he looked away. "I did not expect them to be so reveling, truth be told." he said.

"What is it with you people of middle earth being so concerned about how I dress?" she groaned out. Honestly it was getting old!

"Well, I would imagine that your Fiance would not like you showing so much." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't have a Fiance." she informed him while crossing her arms under her chest. Haldir looked at her with confusion.

"Did you two break off the engagement?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Now it was her turn to look confused. What in the name of Xiuhcoatl was he talking about? "Lady Balmung?" he asked to get her attention, waving his hand in front of her.

"Break off-?" she started with her brows furrowed. "What-No. _NO_! No one broke of _any_ engagement!" she said, what the hell was he talking about?! Haldir smiled as he hummed.

"Ah, so it still happening then." he said with a chuckle, not noticing the her eyes widening in pure disbelief. "I heard that Lord Thranduil was planning something spectacular for yours and Legolas's bonding ceremony." he said casually, "Most of us are rather looking forward towards it, since Lord Thranduil never throws a party and invites outsiders-so many as a matter of fact-into Mirkwood to attend it." he said as he turned around and started walking towards the tree he was staying at with the hobbits, "Congratulation by the way, I wish you two a happy future." he called and ran up the tree. Leaving a stunned and confused-VERY confused-Balmung behind to work out what she just heard.

"WHAT?" Balmung said, "W-?" she stuttered, "WAIT! HALDIR!? What do you mean mine and Legolas's bonding ceremony? Since when were Legolas and I going to bond?!" she yelled out towards him.

"Since word was sent from Mirkwood about it." he responded from up the tree.

She turned back around and quickly climbed the tree, spotting Legolas at the edge of the platform gazing out into the sky, then quickly stalked towards him.

Aragorn saw he and smiled as he was about to wave at her, until he saw the confused expression on her face. He frowned while getting up and walked over towards her, just as she smacked the back of Legolas's head. The poor elf almost fell over if it wasn't for Aragorn who caught him. He turned around bewildered as to why he was hit by the dragon.

"Why in all that is _sane_ did you hit me?!" Legolas asked, he clutched his head just in case she decided to hit him for no reason again. He didn't remember doing anything to her to warrant being hit in the head! _'Maybe its one of the mood swings women have that father had told me about?'_ he thought while waiting for her answer.

"WHY does Haldir think that we are suppose to have a _BONDING_ CEREMONY?!" she practically hissed as smolder started coming out of the side of her mouth. Everyone froze at what she said, Boromir quirked an eyebrow, Gimli was wide-eyed, Aragorn had a flash of emotions, Legolas looked just as confused as Balmung had. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to see if this was a joke or not.

"Whats this about a bonding ceremony?" Aragorn asked.

"I have no idea!" she said with a hiss, then quickly punched Legolas's shoulder, earning a hiss of pain from him. "He had said that he heard it coming from Mirkwood." she said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why are you angry with me?!" Legolas asked as he stepped back avoid another swipe. "BALMUNG!"

"Because I bet this is the doing of YOUR father, _**Thranduil**_!" she all but spat his name, "And you bear resemblance to him, so hold still Legolas!" she said and was about to step forward to hit him again, but Aragorn and Boromir intervened and held her back.

"We should not be getting into this now." Aragorn said with a grunt, and was honestly amazed that it took even Gimli to slow her down in addition to the two. "Balmung, your emotion is being directed to the wrong Elf!"

"Yes!" Boromir agreed as his feet started to drag with Balmung's steps, "Save it for the orcs and our enemy's!"

"Balmung I didn't even know about this!" Legolas defended himself, "I have no idea why my father would say this, but we may get an answer when we speak with the lady of the woods!" he said while stepping closer, bit-by-bit, and holding up his hands in surrender as he saw the smoke coming out of her mouth come to a stop along with her advancing. Her shoulders slumped as she realized that he was right. Huffing she sat down where she stood and grumbled something about maiming Thraduil. Legolas took a breath, _'I didn't think that would actually work.'_ he thought in amazement. After all, dragons were known for their power and their temper.

"...I am sorry about hitting you." she said while putting her head into her hands. Legolas chuckled.

"It is forgiven." he said as he sat down next to her with Aragorn on the other side, "But it hurts to know that you reacted that way at the thought of bonding with me." he said jokingly. But he really did feel a little hurt for her reaction to that, he had felt his heart skip a beat and his face redden.

"It is not that." she mumbled, "It was because I suddenly find out that I am to be with someone without my consent or knowledge."

"Well, I would imagine so. After all you must already have a husband picked out for you back in your kingdom." Legolas sighed out with a frown. Aragorn quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Why is that?" Aragorn asked. Both looked at him for a moment until they realized something. "What?" he asked again in confusion at the looks they gave him. Gimli chuckled from his spot behind the group.

"So, you do not know?" he asked while laughing.

"What does Aragorn not know?" Boromir asked. Making Gimli laugh even more.

"So both of you did not know that Balmung is Royalty?" Legolas asked in amazement, at that both their eyebrows shot up and eye's widened.

"Really?" They asked her. She nodded with her own chuckling, _**'thats right! I never told them!'**_ since the topic never came up about her position or what she was, Balmung never told the two of how she was the queen.

"So you are a princess?" Boromir asked.

"Queen actually." she said with a sly grin.

"The Queen?!" Boromir said in shock.

"And The captain of the Elite Guard's." Gimli pipped in, Balmung looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him with a smile.

"And how did you know that?" she asked, he held up a letter in his hand. She snatched it and opened it, she realized that this was a letter she had sent to Dwalin. She was able to keep in contact with Dwalin since he was not the busiest of the company and was able to write back. "I sent this letter to Dwalin to inform him when I became the captain! How did you get a hold of this?"

"He had shown it to my father, who had forgotten to give it back to him, who then showed me." he said with a shrug, "He kept talking about someone called 'Bal' and how he glad to hear from her. I had meant to give it back to my father before the quest, but I had forgotten." he then smiled, "Only now did I remember about the letter and figure out it was you he was talking about."

"Gloin talked about me?" she asked with raised brows.

"Aye, so did Dwalin." he informed, then furrowed his brows, "Actually now that I think of it, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Dori would speak of ye as well." this was surprising news that she was hearing. _**'What? Is today the day where people are just now telling me thing that I did not know about?!'**_ she thought. "They would also talk about Thorin and his nephews."

"Ah, that is no surprise." she said with a fond smile. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Balmung's and Gimli's talk. And they were very interested in what they were saying as well, getting to hear slightly about the dragon in their mist since she usually doesn't say much about herself in general. "What do they say about Fee and Kee?" she questioned as the note was in her hands on her lap. "I bet they complained about the pranks they would pull on us along the journey."

Gimli laughed, "Yes, yes they did. They have even told me how you use to eat like a proper lady at the start of the journey." he said with a raised brow.

"Balmung use to act like a lady?" Legolas gasped, which earned a jab in his side as he laughed. "Unbelievable! You use to have manners?" he chuckled while clutching his side as she jabbed it again.

"I still have manners!" she defended herself. "And I do act like a lady!...when it counts." she mumbled that last part.

"That was not what I saw at the feast the night before the quest." he said jokingly. "You had a drinking contest with a dwarf! And then you had a food fight with them!"

"We were singing!" she pointed out with a laugh. "Did you really expect us to sit still and eat?" she questioned, "Besides Gloin challenged me! I had to defend my honor." The four of them laughed as they knew it was impossible for a meal with dwarves to be quiet and clean. Then Gimli and Balmung continued their discussion about what was said, then to weaponry, smithing, battle tactics, materials, Erebor, then back to the company. The rest actually listened and put in their own inputs from time to time, or ask questions about what the topic was about. Currently Balmung was telling them about the time both Kili and Fili had kissed her cheek and how Bilbo had chased them down with a small dagger that Bofur had lent him. "Fili was running for dear life because Bilbo kept yelling on how he was going to shave his beard and braids off." she chuckled and saw how Gimli had absentmindedly touched his beard. "Kili was laughing as he ran, poor fool should have kept his mouth shut when he yelled out 'I told you she would blush! You now owe me Five gold!'," she sighed with a smile, "Papa instantly figured out that it was Kili's idea and changed targets with even more vigor then a dwarf running for his beards life." she laughed out while clutching her midsection, tears formed in her eyes as she remembered how Kili had paled and ran while cursing every known curse word. Legolas was laughing as well, not as much as her but still laughing a lot.

"Who knew that a hobbit could be so frightening." Aragorn chuckled out as he got out his pipe and started to smoke. Boromir nodded his head in agreement.

"Usually fathers are more frightening then a hoard of orc's when their daughters are concerned." he said with a smirk.

"Poor Fili was more scared because he actually had a beard." she giggle as she calmed down. "He became very scared of Bilbo after that. Like once when it was his turn on watch-" she started then stopped, then remembered something she wanted to ask. "Oh! Right, Gimli I have been meaning to ask you about this." Balmung said while reaching back towards the braid that was wrapped up, pulling it over her shoulder and started to undo it revealing the elegant braid.

"Oh~ho~!" Gimli exclaimed with a clap of his hands, Balmung quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who is the lucky dwarf?" he asked as he moved over to study it, _**'lucky dwarf?'**_ she thought in confusion.

"What does it mean?" Aragorn asked as he looked from bead to bead, he knew that each braid meant something to the dwarven culture. And he had seen Elvish braids, they didn't look like this, so he knew this was dwarven woven.

"This," Gimli said as he held up the braid, "Is a courting braid." Balmung froze, what did he mean by courting braid?

"So you are betrothed then." Boromir said, it made sense since she was royalty.

"Aye, to the eldest of a noble family it seems." he said with a nod while examining the braids. "By the way it was braided he must love you very much." he mumbled, but was heard nevertheless by everyone. Then he frowned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "How did you not know this was a courting braid?"

"...H...He never told me what it meant..." Balmung said softly as she thought back on how Fili reacted after he realized that he had braided her hair subconsciously.

"Why in durin's beard did he braid your hair like this without telling you what it had meant?!" he said in shock, "Who was it that did this?" he asked. Because what dwarf braids another hair and not tell them the purpose of it?!

"...F...Fili did..." she muttered out with wide eyes, that were starting to water up, as she took in the information that the braid meant. Gimli's face went to a solemn one, one of the princes had braided it for her, obviously she did not know about the feelings that were harbored for her. He could tell by how each bead was carved carefully and precisely, how it was arranged, and how many braids were in there. He thought back to one of the nights that the dwarves from the quest 60 years ago got together and talked about Fili. How they felt it was a shame that Fili had never revealed his feelings for Bal, even when it was painfully obvious, and how Bal would have probably been happier to fall in love with Fili instead of Kili. "F...Fili...l-loved me?" she questioned herself as tears threatened to spill. How could Fili have loved her? Yes, Fili was nice to her, and was always by her side, and usually took glances at her when he though she wasn't looking, or defended her more then the others did, and was always there when she needed him.

"Balmung?" Legolas asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She had been staring at something, her double colored eyes were wide and her hands clenched tightly on her lap, crumpling the letter, as he saw her start to look like she was about to cry.

"Balmung, are you alright?" Aragorn asked concerned. She didn't respond, he shifted uncomfortably before going to sit in front of her, grabbing her clenched hands-that looked paler then ever-and tried to ease her grip. The poor paper looked like it was stomped on as the ink had run in her sweating hands and the paper crumpled. "Bal, your hand's are bleeding." he said softly as he brought her hands up, her claws had pierced her hands, puncturing holes into them that were now bleeding weakly. "Come on Bal, regain yourself."

"He loved me." she said finally, it all clicked on how he acted. How did she not see this? Was she stupid?! The signs were all there! _**'but how could I have known?! I spent all my time looking at Kili!'**_ she argued to herself. _**'I was in love with Kili!'**_ but was she really? No, no she had a _crush_ on Kili. And that was it, only a small crush. It never bloomed into more then that. _**'But I asked Gandalf about it and he said I was in love!'**_ she reasoned with herself, but she had those weird feelings when she was around Kili _AND_ Fili, so she assumed that it was towards Kili since she had a small crush on him and couldn't tell because the brothers were practically joined at the hip. Yes she had loved Kili, but it was more over how she had loved Bilbo, like family. _**'was it the crush that made it seem like more?'**_ now that she thought about it, the smiles she gave Fili were more meaningful then the ones she gave Kili. She had spent more time with Fili then with Kili, talked to him more, she even went to sleep near Kili but always somehow woke up next to Fili! She would chalk it off because Fili was warmer then Kili because of his fur coat. Was that why it didn't hurt as much as she thought when it was apparent that Kili liked that she-elf from Mirkwood? Tauriel. "I..." she started as her eyes went back to normal, "...Goodnight." she finally said before quickly getting up and jumping off the tree despite the protests-mostly from Aragorn- to land next to Narga.

Said black wyvern, who was now blending into the night, happily went up to her. Only to coo in concern when he sensed something wrong with her. Narga made a small noise and clicked a few times as he nudged her slightly. Balmung pet him, but her mind was elsewhere. He nipped her hand to get her attention. She looked down at him as he laid on his stomach, gesturing for her to get on. She smiled.

**"come on Narga, lets go and sleep somewhere else and come back before dawn breaks out. I feel like not being bothered at the moments."** she said while mounting the base of his neck before Narga jumped high into the sky then extended his wings and flew away.

* * *

They arrived at a good sized tree that could fit both of them in a bit away from where the rest were sleeping. She slipped off and and laid down right there. Narga curling around her and pulling her towards himself to keep her warm with a huffing sound.

**"Goodnight, Narga."** she mumbled and drifted off to sleep. Balmung could have sworn that someone was stroking her hair while humming slightly, it sounded male. It was the song Bilbo use to sing her when she was younger.

_Quel esta,_

_Namaarie_

_Tenna' tul're,_

_Cormamin miuve tenna' ta elea lle au'._

_Lle naa belegohtar,_

_Lle naa curucuar._

_Mellonamin,_

_Quel kaima~,_

_Rest well,_

_Farewell_

_Until tomorrow,_

_My heart shall weep until it sees thee again._

_You are a mighty warrior,_

_you are a skillful bowman._

_My friend,_

_Sleep well~._

She could tell that whoever seemed to be singing softly was not use to the elvish words. She recognized that voice, it was young but sounded slightly deep and smooth and had a tint of mischief in his tone. She cracked her eyes open and saw a dwarf with blond hair and beard, braids woven in and he had a hook nose. **"What a cruel dream..."** she mumbled. It was Fili, but he was obviously a dream. After all, Fili is dead and is no doubt with his ancestors. 'Fili' stopped stroking and looked down at her, he smiled softly.

**"What cruel dream is that, Balmung?"** he asked, tilting his head to the side as he cocked an eyebrow. She smiled, even if it was a dream, it was nice to see Fili. She knew he wasn't real, because Fili couldn't speak Draconic. In fact he didn't even know the language. **"what? Whats is it?"** he asked curiously.

**"...This dream right now. Where you are sitting here next to me like nothing had happened."** she mumbled then closed her eyes, **"The maker is obviously tormenting me with seeing you...reminding me how I caused you to die then failed to save you and Kili."** she sighed opening her eyes to see a slight frown on 'Fili's face.

**"Balmung, you are not dreaming."**

** "Of course it is, why else wold Fili be here when he had died 60years ago?"** she heard him let out an irritated breath

**"It is not and it was not your fault. You were fighting off a group of orcs, there was nothing you could have done."** he sighed out, obviously displeased with what she said. **"Kili knows that as well!"** he said when she didn't look convinced.

**"lying will not change the past, but it does give me comfort."** she sighed out as her eyes slowly closed, **"Thorin was right, a dragon only causes destruction and mayhem where ever it goes, even if it was not intentional. He was right to hate me, he was right about me and how I should always be alone." **she mumbled sleepily and felt her eyes shut again. Fili's voice started to sound far away, and faded like the dream was ending. But she did catch what he said, and made her want to believe that he was here.

**"No, Bal. Thorin was wrong, and he knows it and wants to make amends. So we'll wait as long as it takes for you, and you'll never be alone because I'm always beside you. Always have been, even if you never noticed."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this took longer then i thought to freaking do.**

**I'm not to sure about this chapter, so i'm sorry if i disappoint you. got a little side tracked with watching sherlock and trying to find a fanfic that would interest me. i have no idea what else i was going to type...my mind went boom and is not...working...HN.**

**Disclaimer. still don't own. only Balmung~**

* * *

Chapter 14: Argument.

Two figures were sitting at a table in a vast field of flowers and blue sky's. Both drinking a mug of ale as they talked merrily. One had a main of black hair with some grey in it, a beard as well with braids in his hair. He had deep blue eyes that were relaxed for once at the moment, a fine jaw and strong nose. He wore a fine dark blue tunic with black pants and sturdy boots. He was significantly older then the other at the table, and radiated 'Royalty and Authority'. The other had shoulder length dark brow hair, some of it held back by a clip with runes engraved into them. Warm brown eyes that had a hint of mischief always present in them, a scruff of a beard and tan skin. Bearing resemblance to the first one, but unlike the other who seemed to rarely smile, he would just radiate joy. He wore a lighter shade of a blue tunic, dark brown pants with black boots. At the moment the two were waiting for the third member, to hear of the news of how their dear friends have been. Like they have been for the last few decades. The older of the two looked up, only to see the third member of their little trio walking over towards them.

"Anymore of that left?" the man said while pointing at the mugs as he sat down. The older one brought up another mug for him and slid it over. He caught it and murmured a thanks as he downed the drink.

"I take it she is not well then." he stated in a deep gruff voice. He was answered with a shake of his head, "Fili, What has happened to our little Bal?" he asked the blond.

Fili sighed but smiled. He loved how there was no more malice in his voice when he would speak of her now. "Gandalf fell." was all he said. He looked up to the other two and saw the sorrow fill their expressions at the news. He looked to the eldest of them with furrowed brows, "...she still blames herself for what happened to us. Balmung thought that I was a dream, and she said it was a cruel dream because she thought she was being tormented with seeing me! She said it was a reminder of what you told her uncle!" he sighed out while shaking his head at the words Balmung had said.

"But it wasn't her fault!" the younger of them said in disbelief. "She did all she could!"

"I know! Thats what I told her Kili!" Fili said in slight irritation before slumping into his chair.

"And what did she say to that?" Thorin asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"She said I was lying." Fili grumbled. Because he wasn't lying! He told her the truth of what they thought, but she just brushed it away! "stubborn dragon.." he muttered under his breath. He remembered as he watched her clean his sword and Kili's bow on the first week of the journey. She seemed so far away in thought as she did.

"Any other news?" Thorin asked after some silence. He quirked a brow when Fili shifted a bit and frowned deeply. "Fili?" he asked, he grumbled something. Thorin furrowed his brows in confusion since he didn't hear him. "I didn't catch that Fili. I'm not an elf."

sighing Fili sat up and looked into his folded hands, "...I think the human male, Aragorn I think his names is, she travels with has...Feelings...for Balmung." he sulked. Thorin raised both his eyebrows at this with Kili laughing loudly at him. "Shut up Kili!" he snarled as he punched him in the shoulder, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"What do you mean?! ITS HISTERICAL!" Kili laughed out harder as he fell to the grassy floor, clutching his stomach and crying. "YOUR JEALOUSE!"

"NO ITS NOT! AND THERES GOOD REASON TO BE!" he defended himself. Thorin hummed in agreement with his older nephew.

"It is not easy to see your one with another, especially if the male harbors feelings, and not being able to do anything about it."

"Yes but that is not all," Fili's brows furrowed more,"Theres also another who's seems to fancy her."

"Oh Mahal, has she gotten that pretty?" Kili asked in wonder as he was able to stop laughing. He smirked as his brother nodded with a blush threatening to cross his face, "And who would the other mystery male be?"

"It's that elf from Mirkwood, _Legolas_." he growled. Kili stopped smiling at that and sat up in his chair frowning. Thorin's brows furrowed in irritation.

"I do not think now is the time to talk about Balmung's suitor's problems." Thorin said in a sigh, he watched as Kili patted Fili's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Is there anything else of news?" he asked wanting to change the subject from his seething nephew. Fili thought about it for a moment, then a sparkle of glee came into his eyes.

"I saw Bilbo." he said with a grin. Thorin smiled, he lent forward with his hand folded in front, waiting for him to continue. "He's gotten _old,_ still the same old hobbit we saw. Balmung does not live with him anymore, in fact she now resides in the black continent. She is no longer his heir to Bag-End because of that, he now has a new one. A Frodo Baggins. He's actually one of the companions on the quest that Balmung is on right now."

"She's on another Quest?" Kili asked curiously. "Whats it about this time?"

"Do you remember that ring that Bilbo had told us about? The one that makes him invisible?" he asked, they both nodded. "Yes, well it turns out that that was sauron's ring. So now their on a quest to destroy it in mordor." Fili grinned as he chuckled, "Gloins son, Gimli, is also one of the companions. Just as hardheaded as Gloin." he informed them as they all chuckled, the three went on like this for a good portion that Fili was there before it was decided that Thorin and Kili would join Fili in watching over Balmung.

* * *

Said dragon awoke early the next morning because of the nightmare she had. She didn't remember what it was about anymore, but had a feeling that she wouldn't want to. Getting up and stretching she turned to Narga, who awoke the same time as her, and climbed onto his back. **"Come on Narga. We must go find the others."** she yawned out. Narga made a growling noise before jumping back into the sky and flying back towards the group. As they flew she started to hum the misty mountain song under her breath, while looking up at the sky. There were a few stars still out, and as she looked at each constellation Balmung had found Durin's crown. The seven stars that were together, forming a crown that had belonged to Durin when he awoke. **"Found it."** she mumbled, then felt Narga start going towards the earth, she sighed at the short ride in the sky. She noticed that her companions were up and about, just starting to make breakfast in fact.

When she had touched the ground Aragorn was instantly next to her, giving her a startle, _**'He is quick for a mortal.'**_ she thought impressed by his speed from where the hobbits were to how he suddenly appeared in front of her in just a few strides. She opened her mouth to greet him a good morning but Aragorn her to it.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he examined her for any wounds that she could have gotten.

"Well, yes." she said confused, "Why would I not be?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows at her in his own silent confusion. "If this is about yesterday, then yes, I am fine Aragorn." she sighed out while crossing her arms.

"You were quiet for so long yesterday." he said as Balmung started to walk over to the group for food, Aragorn following next to her. "I-_We_-"he corrected quickly, "Were worried about you after you had stormed off." she scoffed with a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. Their eyes met, making them pause in their steps, blue/green met with white/turquoise, holding their gaze for a few brief moment. Both seemed to have their gazes flicker subconsciously to the the others lips, making their heart's skip a beat before Balmung tore her eyes away. She briefly wondered what that was, she chalked it off as just the traces of a restless night. Aragorn wondered the same thing, he felt a tug in his chest. He briefly brought his hand up to where his heart was located with a confused face. Not knowing why it did that he completely dismissed it as they started to walk again.

"Aragorn, I am a woman. I do have things that I need to figure out by myself." she said and glanced at him, she chuckled at his raised eyebrows. "Aragorn, did you forget that I am a woman?" she said in a teasing tone. At that Aragorn's face flushed red, how could he have forgotten that she was a women after walking in on her naked. He started to fumble over his words slightly, making Balmung laugh as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I am teasing you Aragorn! If going by the reaction you and everyone else gave me when I was changing right in front of you, then I am very aware that you notice that I am a woman." she giggled as she reached the rest of her friends. Aragorn let out a breath of relief before chuckling himself and going to sit down next to her.

* * *

"Balmung?" Frodo asked as he came over to her as they walked. They had set out again after everyone was one eating towards Lothlorien, Haldir had said it would only be half a days journey to arrive or so. Balmung hummed as she looked down at the hobbit. "You said that you were raised by Bilbo. Correct?" he asked and she nodded her head. Cocking an eyebrow at him, wondering what he could be arriving at. "Right, well I was wondering if Bilbo still had the room in the west wing, the one across the spare, always locked or if it was opened when you lived in Bag-End."

"Bilbo locked that room? The one near the back door?" she questioned.

"Yes."

she chuckled as she nodded her head, "That was my room." she answered, "Why would he have locked my room?" she wondered in curiosity.

"I do not know," Frodo responded with a shrug, "but he would always tell me when I was a child that I was to never go in there-not that I could anyway." he admitted with a sigh before smiling. "I would always see Bilbo, when he thought I wasn't at home, look so far off when he would go up to the door..." he trailed off as he remembered how Bilbo would smile sadly as he reached out to touch the door. Some times Frodo would see him take out a key and seem to ponder whether or not to go in. Bilbo had actually opened the door once and went inside, he had quietly went up to the door frame and peeked in to see a room. A bed with light blue sheets, a fireplace at the end of the room next to the window, a giant hammer next to the wall, a dresser with small items: acorns, wilted flowers, toys, and a small jar. There was also a chest peeking out from the front of the bed. He watched Bilbo go slowly around the room, picking up some things and holding them fondly, chuckling and murmuring to himself. And finally he had sat on the bed as he pulled out a blue leather bound journal, flipping through the pages and smiling as he seemed to drift into a memory with small tears going down his face. Frodo had left after that, he already saw more then he meant to. After that, Bilbo had gone in once a month to make sure the place was clean. "...He said that he was waiting for someone to pay him a visit, and that he would unlock it when that person came. Now I know who it was and why I guess."

"Papa kept my room clean then?" she said softly, she had meant to go and visit him again. But she was forbidden from leaving her kingdom by the elders that 'Advised' the current ruler, and after her parents deaths she had to take over and was slumped with work. She sighed, "Frodo, would you mind horribly if I come to the shire and stay at Bag End for a few days?" she asked.

"Not at all." he said with a smile. It went silent after that as they crossed a bridge made of two ropes. Legolas and Balmung had easily crossed, along with the other elves, and waited for the rest to cross. But that was when the problem arose. Apparently, to Balmung's ire, it was agreed upon that Gimli was to be blindfolded as they walked the rest of the way. Needless to say both dragon and dwarf was furious about this.

"I will go forward free," Gimli said in a challenging tone, "Or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

"You cannot go back." Haldir said sternly as his eyebrows furrowed in irritation that the dwarf was being stubborn. "Now you have come thus far, You must be brought before the lord and lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them." Haldir ground out through grit teeth.

"Not if I go with him." Balmung snapped at him as she crossed her arms. At this Haldir looked at her, along with Legolas, as if she went crazy. "Gimli is an honorable dwarf, and I do not care if it is the laws that the lady of the forest has set, I will _not_ let Gimli be blindfolded like some sort of criminal being led to the gallows!" she growled at them. _**'I am sorry Galandriel, it would seem that we would have to speak to you another time.' **_she thought while staring at Haldir. She felt a hand pat her arm as she glanced down at Gimli, who had a grateful smile on his face, and gave her a nod. One which she returned before looking back at the elves. "And as for your sentinels, then no need to worry. I can smell them out. And this is no warning. It is a _promise_ that I will not hesitate to slay them if they should do anything to Gimli." she threatened as Gimli drew his axe. That was all it took for the elves to draw their bows at them.

"Balmung!" Legolas said as he stepped between the two, grasping her shoulders so she would focus on him. "Balmung, stop this! Why must you fight against the laws here?!" he asked. "Please see reason!"

"Reason to what?!" Balmung snarled at him while smacking his hands off of her shoulder, Legolas seemed surprised by this for a moment before becoming irritated. _"I do not see any 'Reason' in blindfolding Gimli! If you do not see a problem here then you have obviously forgotten how I was there when when you imprisoned my Friends!"_ Legolas growled in annoyance as he threw his arms up.

_"You are still angry because of what happened to those dwarf's?"_ Legolas all but yelled as he grew more impatient and irritated that Balmung still defended the them. He never understood why she seemed to be friends with them! But that was mostly because he was brought up by his father to detests them. _"Why do you always defend them so?!"_

_"Because you do not know them!"_

At this Legolas scoffed in disgust, _"I had known enough to have heard about what it is that __**dwarf**_-" he spat the word like a foul taste in his mouth_ "-said to you! I heard about how he has treated you In Rivendell once he found out what you were! And how you tried to-"_ but he was cut off when her hand came in contact with the left side of his face. Stunning the prince into silence, had Balmung just _SLAPPED_ him?

_"THAT __**DWARF**__ HAS A NAME!"_ Balmung snarled at him as he turned his head back towards her. Usually Balmung would not been so furious over such comments to dwarfs, because face it, some DID prove true to not be trusted. But when he had mentioned her friends-_THORIN_ of all dwarves!- and about that...particular incident that he had no right to bring up then saying she was livid with Legolas was far from the truth. If it was not for Legolas still being her friend, Even _thats_ not looking like a possibility at the moment, then she would have probably ripped his throat out with her bare hands. He was lucky that she only put enough strength into her slap that it bruise for a long while. All the while the company was staring as they yelled at each other, the ones who understood the elvish language were interested and confused as to what exactly Legolas was talking about. And those who did not looked on frantically, not knowing what to do, as they saw the smolder seeping from Balmung's mouth while her ears starting to fold backwards. _"His name was Thorin Oakenshield! And, despite what had happened, I held the utmost respect for him! In fact I still do! So unless you want both a woman's scorn with the Ire of a dragon upon you then do NOT say anything about Thorin Oakenshield or the company or so help me I will do more then just slap you! He was an honorable dwarf who risked his life for the good of his people, even go as far as to slay a dragon to reclaim their lost home, and deserves nothing but respect for it!"_ she narrowed her eyes further as the white of her eyes started sporting black spots, _"HE was not the one who left a whole race to suffer the wrath of smaug's attack, having thousands, young and old alike, die from starvation or disease as they tried to find any who would help them."_

His eyes widened at what she said, he was never very proud about what his father had decided when the dwarfs arrived in Mirkwood asking for aid and provision. His father would have probably helped if the dwarfs bothered to actually answer his questions and not be so damn stubborn. Then there was the whole incident in the first age between the two races, but would rather not think of that. _"Balmung-"_ he started before gritting his teeth and clenching his hands in fury, at seeing that Balmung clenched and unclenched her hands, taking a threatening step forward, obviously she was not going to listen to him at the moment. "A plague on Both Dwarves and Dragons for their stiff necks!" Legolas growled out. Finally Aragorn decided to intervene, he pulled Balmung back and away behind him while giving a stern look to Legolas. She looked ready to strike him again.

"Come! If I am still to lead this company, you must do as I bid." he said before quickly turning to a fuming Balmung, "Balmung, please. Calm down, it will do you nor Gimli any good if you let your anger get the best of you!" he whispered, "Let me talk to them and get this straightened out, yes?" he asked as he waited. Balmung closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and nodding. Aragorn also nodded his head before turning back to Haldir. "It is hard upon the dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfold, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli laughed suddenly, "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness." he then grinned at Balmung who had the corner of her mouth up in a taunting smile. "Do you not think so, Bal?" he asked, he did not know what was said when she and Legolas were arguing. But he caught the name of Thorin and quickly came to the conclusion that she was defending the dwarfs, he's always had an inkling of respect for her whenever he heard the story's about her from his father and uncle. Now it had grown ten-folds when he saw her defend his kin so adamantly when most would have only halfheartedly defended them.

"I think it is a fare agreement." she agreed stiffly. But Legolas did not.

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here!" he said, becoming angrier in his turn. Aragorn sighed as he turned to him.

"Now let us cry: 'A plague on the stiff necks of Elves!'" Aragorn said pointedly, "But the company shall all fare alike. Come, bind our eyes Haldir!" he prompted him with a wave of his hand. And after much complaints from Legolas they had started to move again. Treading carefully in a single file line as Haldir was in front of the line with the other elfs in the back. The front half of the line consisted of Aragorn, Balmung, Gimli, and Frodo. The other half was Sam-Right behind Frodo -Merry, Pippin, Legolas- The elves decided that it was probably wise to not have Balmung and Legolas near each other at the moment- and then finally Boromir. As they walked Legolas kept brooding about missing the colors of the trees and the beautiful forest.

Currently Balmung had been grumbling under her breath about the stubbornness of the elf near the end of their line with a few choice words. She felt Aragorn grab her hand and give it a squeeze to get her attention. She stopped muttering death threats and turned her head towards Aragorn's direction. "Yes Aragorn?" she questioned after a few moments of silence, _**'When did he grab my hand anyway?'**_ she thought, also mildly wondering how long he was holding it making her heart flutter for some odd reason.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"Talk about what?" she asked, feinting ignorance.

"Talk about why you slapped Legolas."

"Legolas was being an arse." she huffed out.

"Bal." Aragorn said in a warning tone, hearing her let out another huff. "I will not press what that was about if you do not want to speak of it, but know that I am here should you need to talk." he sighed out.

"hm." she hummed, then slightly smiled as she remembered something. "I thank you Aragorn. And I may tell you my good sir, IF you still hold up your end of the bargain to answer my questions truthfully. After all, I never got the chance to ask when we had left into the mines of Moria, and it is only fair that you do since I have answered about my and Bilbo's relationship." she said while shrugging her shoulders, and laughed when she heard an exaggerated sigh.

"Ah, I was hoping you had forgotten about that." he mumbled with a smile. "Very well, then. But let us question and bother each-other of our personal life when we arrive at Lothlorien, after resting and eating, for now let us talk of other things."

"And what, may I ask, do you want to talk about?" she questioned in amusement.

"Oh, I am sure that we can find something to speak about. Like say, I ask you a question then you ask one and so forth." he explained, "Here is my first question, are you really not affected by the lust for gold?" he asked with laugh when he felt Balmung slap his arm. "It is a valid question that I am curious about."

"Yes it is true. I am no treasure dragon. I find no interest in gold, for it is useless to me. The only reason I would ever have it is to melt down into raw material for forging a weapon or armor." she answered truthfully, "My question is, why you have decided to be holding my hand prisoner in your own?" Balmung asked teasingly while griping his hand lightly, then it disappeared from her grasp making her furrow her brows in confusion. She could not see it due to the blindfold but Aragorn's face was sporting a tint of blush.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You did not," Balmung said while reaching back out and taking his hand in hers again, "I find it pleasant to know where you are so I do not accidentally bump into you. Now answer the question dear son of man."

he was quiet for sometime, thinking on why he did have the need to hold her hand while making patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. At first it was just to make sure she didn't kill Legolas and calm her nervs. And he should have let go after she did calm down, but he didn't really want to. He felt something warm in his chest when Balmung said that she did not mind the contact, and wondered why he had that warm feeling when he is near Balmung since it's only ever happened around Arwen. The thought of Arwen made him become slightly sullen, having to let her go with the rest of her kin to the undying lands. "...I think it is so I do not have to worry about you-" just then Balmung let out a surprised yelp as she tripped on a root, stumbling into him and almost dragged him to the floor if he didn't put his foot forward to steady them. He snickered, "well, tripping. But it seems I finished too late since it has happened anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

**every time i check on this story there are more faves and more follows! i don't know if thats a good or not! i mean im happy and all but its kinda freaky how fast its being followed. O-O**

**but glad non the less! i think i can take it that people like the story so far, so i guess thats motivation to put the next chapter up as soon as possible...or when im satisfied with how i wrote it. (Stupid standards!) and yes~ Balmung is very loyal to the Company of Thorin, she did travel a long way with them, kinda fought a dragon with them too...so...hm. don't bash the company in front of her...its a no-no. Especially the line of Durin.**

**WHOOOOO! lets gooooooooooo~! wonder how many people actually read this? hm...probably not much~**

* * *

Chapter 15: Strange glimp's?

"well then, I hope we reach Lothlorien soon," Balmung mumbled as she laid down on the forest floor since they stopped for the night, still blindfolded, and had to sleep on the ground again, they could not climb the trees with no sight. "I must say, it is actually a little comfortable on the floor." she admitted, but she would have rather slept in fire. Then again, Balmung had- with reluctance- agreed to not sleep naked when she was around the men of the company. After the little fiasco a few days prior, with the men all acting like virgins- she swore that the only virgins were probably the hobbits-she had stopped. After all, she couldn't sleep in fire- let alone at _ALL_- with clothing on. It was too constricting for her liking. She sighed then heard someone sitting next to her. She took a small intake of the air and quirked a brow. "Hello Haldir. What may I do for you?" she questioned.

"I had been wondering about your argument with-"

"Legolas?" she said with a small scoff, she was still mad at him. They hadn't talked since their fight, and had avoided each other as much as they could. Legolas had tried to talk to her, but then they had ended up fighting again. She heard him sigh. "What about _Legolas_." she mocked his name with a scowl. Hearing a small irritated growl she sat up and turned her head towards the direction it came from, "Listening in on other conversations? For shame, dear prince of Mirkwood!" she hissed at him before turning back to where she thought Haldir was at.

"What is this about you traveling with dwarves? A bit earlier Legolas had mentioned someone named Fili?" he asked slightly hesitantly. Because he had a right to be nervous to asked about this, earlier when Legolas was trying to amend things with Balmung. She had also tried and was willing to forgive him if he apologized for not only trying to single out Gimli, but for also insulting the company.

That did not happen.

Instead Legolas stubbornly stood by what he had said about them, but he did apologize to Gimli, and how it was their fault for traveling through Mirkwood without permission and for assaulting his people. That had just made Balmung angry, she immediately started to defend them. Arguing on how they HAD to pass through Mirkwood to make it to Erebor in time for Durins day, and how they were NOT assaulting the elves and only went to them to beg for some food. THEY WERE STARVING FOR MAHAL'S SAKE! One thing lead to another then Legolas had- stupidly- made a comment on how Fili probably tricked her into getting Balmung's affection and was nothing but a lowly dwarf. He had said it in complete disgust. That had earned him: a furious drake, a right hook to the jaw, knee to the stomach, and a was about to get kneed in the face if it wasn't for the elves moving Legolas out of the way. Aragorn had to calm her down enough so that she would not just smell Legolas out to finish the job. She was not joking when it came to the company.

"It is just as you heard, I traveled with Thorin Oakenshield with my papa, Bilbo Baggins, to take back The lonely mountains from smaug." she said with pride in her voice. Haldir let out a breath, seeing that she was not so angry that she would rip his throat out for asking. Haldir looked to Balmung's other side, seeing Aragorn laying next to her. Judging by the rise and fall of his chest, he was awake and listening.

"And who is his Fili?" he asked in interest. He saw her face light up for a brief second before it fell into an uncomfortable one. "would you not tell me about him?" he asked.

"Fili was Thorins oldest nephew. He and his younger brother Kili were his Sisters-son's, and Fili was the heir to the throne of Erebor. He was my best friend," she started with a small smile tugging on her lip. "He was my first friend who- despite knowing what I was- accepted me."

"He sounds like an admirable dwarf." Aragorn chimed in, earning a small yelp from Balmung. He laughed at her reaction.

"Aragorn! How long have you been there?" she asked with a hand over her heart.

"Balmung, I have been next to you as we walked, and sat down when you had." he sighed out while sitting up, "In fact you were the one who dragged me down when you sat." he said pointedly and laughed.

Balmung did a small 'o' sound and chuckled, "Well then...my apology's."

"It is fine. Come, tell us about this Fili you seem so..." he started and coughed into his hand, "..._Fond_ of."

She grinned as her smile came back, "Well, He and Kili would always get in trouble in one way or another. Pulling pranks on everyone. Even their uncle was not spared," she said and stopped in thought, "but the pranks on him were less...well less _them_. They didn't want to be sent back home to their mother." she said with a shrug. The two laughed as Balmung told them story's of their pranks to relieve boredom when they were traveling. That was until they were told to go to sleep for they would wake up early tomorrow and would arrive by mid day at the latest.

* * *

-Dream-

* * *

Next thing she knew, Balmung was laying in a garden. A garden that reminded her of Bilbo's with a mix of her own from her kingdom. She furrowed her brows as she sat up right and looked around. It seemed the garden was on a balcony that over looked a city of white. She saw some mountains in the distance, she wasn't sure where she was at the moment. She's never seen this place before. Sighing she stood up and noticed that she was wearing her battle armor. But it was different. She had two sleeves now instead of the one, and no gauntlets, and her armor was no longer connected. It was two pieces, the top was relatively the same but had more mithril on it and a cloak with fur inside over her right shoulder, the bottom had a sturdy tasset made of mithril as well with a leather and white fur lining it over the mithril, a white tree was embroidered on it. Ah, now that she looked she saw her hair went down to the back of her knees, there was some braids in them as well. Wrapping was around her thighs a feet, along with some bangles on her ankles. She also noticed that there was a blanket tie around her middle section, it was warm and made or fine soft cloth with stuffing inside.

**"What in the name of Mahal do we have here?"** she mumbled to herself as she lifted the blanket and saw her stomach, which was usually thin and fit, had grown round slightly. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, she saw three new scars were on the left side of her stomach to hip, at the roundness of her middle section. She slowly poked her stomach and jolted when something moved.** "...Am I with child?"** she asked herself amazed, then put the palm of her hand near the bottom and felt something kick. That just left her with questions on WHO's child she was with. And then there was also the whole, 'being married to someone when she had vowed never to do that in her life after losing Fili'. Then she felt something on her head so, putting the blanket back in place she lifted her left hand up and touched something metal around her head. She furrowed her brows in confusion and quickly took it off to examine it. It was a crown, it looked like the crown that the lady of the forest wore, but with more vines and some gems intertwined in it. Looking carefully she saw some dwarven runes along the rim of the gems. She felt as if she had had this for a while and put it back on.

"Muuuum~!" a voice of a child rang out from behind her. Balmung looked back to see a five year old running towards her, dark brown layered hair reached his shoulders, slightly tanned skin, black nails- that looked more like claws to her- reached for her. A small bead in his hair kept some of it back, his ears were slightly pointed and pierced with the same earnings that she had wore. As he reached her she noticed that his eyes were turquoise and white, along with the glowing slit, just as hers were. "Mum's back!" he squealed happily as she picked him up and hugged him.

"**Oh my dear ****treasure****!**" Balmung cooed and kissed his cheek, "How I've missed you so!" The boy smiled then quickly got out f her grip and went under the cover of her tasset and hugged her leg. He poked his head out and looked up at her with a giggle.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile, why did he seem familiar? She was answered by a 'shush'ing and hid back under her clothing. Quirking a brow she laughed, that was when she heard footsteps coming their way.

"Dun tell da." he whispered just as a man with brown hair and blue/green eyes stepped through. He was tall and had a scruff of a beard, a fine black tunic with the same tree she had on her in he middle of his chest, a white shirt underneath and a sword strapped around his waist. He smiled when he saw Balmung as she smiled warmly back at him. That answered on who's child she was with.

"Ah, is this were you were?" he asked while strolling over towards her, she felt her heart flutter as she nodded.

"Where else would I be?" she answered as he took her hands in his and kissed them. "Why in the world are you out of breath?" she giggled out noticing that he was breathing slightly heavily. "And where you not suppose to be in a council meeting?" He hummed and shrugged his shoulders then snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her towards himself.

"You are one to talk, were you not suppose to be in Erebor for a few weeks more?" he questioned. Balmung shrugged her shoulders and blushed when he kissed the tip of her nose. "I had thought for sure you loved it there?"

"I do, they are family, but my husband and son were not there." and she kissed him lightly on the lips then sighed, "...well that and I had enough of hearing about their hairy women to last me a few decades." she informed him, he laughed. "You did not answer my question, Aragorn. What are you doing here?"

"I was playing with our son. You would not have happen to have seen him?" Balmung grinned as she glanced down at her leg, where a small giggle came from. Aragorn grinned, "Oh? Do you suppose he is lost then?" another giggle came from the boy as he peeked out from under the tasset, Aragorn pretend not to notice. "What a shame that is. It looks like Balthorn will not get to come with me to see Gimli and Legolas then." he said with a shrug. At that the boy ran out from under the tasset and latched onto his leg.

"WAIT! WAIT! DA!" he yelled, "I'm here! Look! I wanna go tuu Gimmi's an Legomus!" He pleaded. Aragorn laughed as he bent down and picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Da! I can go tuu gimmi and legomus?" he asked with a puppy dog look.

"hm...i do not know Balthorn. You must ask your mother first." he mused and got a look from Balmung for pushing this on her. Balthorn looked over towards his mother with a pouty lip. Aragorn bit his lips to suppress a snicker at Balmung's look. "Well dearest? What do you think of our son traveling with me to go see Gimli and Legolas?"

"...But I just got back." she sighed out and slumped her shoulders.

"Mum can go wit us!" Balthorn suggested as he leaned down and touched her stomach, "That way mum and moxt-ir can go wit us!" he said excitedly and looked up to both of his parents for approval. When Balmung nodded her head Balthorn grinned and hopped out of his fathers hold, "I gonna go an puck!" he said and ran towards his room.

"are you alright to travel?" Aragorn asked after a moment, he looked at Balmung who scoffed.

"I just came back from Erebor by myself, Aragorn. I am very sure I can travel a few leagues to where Legolas made his settlement." she said in amusement as they started to walk inside, Aragorn's arm around her waist smiling. Balmung noticed this and smirked, she sighed as she rubbed her stomach and chewed on her lips. "You know...we should start thinking of names for the baby." she suggested, "Do you think it'll be a girl or another boy?" she mused then turned to him. "I would like a girl, but then I wold have to worry about her marrying. But then another boy would mean not having to have the 'talk' with him, and I bet Balthorn would love a little brother. Well he may like a girl as well, so long as he is older and has someone to teach."

He chuckled, "Should I not be the one worrying on who she would marry?" he questioned.

"oh please! I already know that you will more then likely get Legolas and Gimli and intimidate the man." she giggled out, she liked the idea of that.

"If he truly loves her then he will not be so frightened, and I would also get our son out here to give a word or two to her suitor." he said with a nod, then stopped walking and knelt down to Balmung's stomach and kissed it. "and if it is another boy, then at least I would have already talked to Balthorn about it, and know what to do and what not to when it is his time." he grinned and stood back up, taking her hand in his a continued to walk down the corridor.

"you are going t spoil our next child won't you? Like how you are with our son?" she asked with amusement. Aragorn grinned making Balmung sigh dramatically before they both laughed. "Well it looks like I'll have to be the responsible parent again!"

"your words wound my pride Bal! I am responsible, I am a king."

"Yes but you were the one who let Balthorn climb that tree the other day, when I specifically told him no climbing trees until he was 7 years of age!"

"Ah...so you found out about that then..."

"Of course! I have eyes and ears everywhere Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and do not think I did not also hear about your staying up for days and not eating anything!" a groan of misery escaped Aragorn, he was about to get a lecture from his wife.

* * *

Balmung woke up with a shake to her shoulder, she was severely confused as to WHAT that was. She thought on it, she was apparently married to Aragorn, had a son with another child on the way, living in a city of white and stone...

"What in all that is sane did I just dream?" shew muttered to herself as a hand took hers.

"Bal, come on we are leaving in a few once the hobbits are up." the man of the dream said. Balmung hummed a yes as she stood up and dragged him up as well. "I do not think I will ever get over on how amazingly strong you are." he said with a chuckle.

"Dragon~~" she sang while reaching into her pouch and looked for something, "oh by the valanor." she sighed out.

"What is it?" he asked as he heard the noise of her searching the pouch he knew was at her side. "did you misplace something?" he heard her sigh as she took her hand from his, hearing her pat herself down and grumble. "Balmung?"

"AHA!" she cried out, "I knew I had them still!"

"And what is it that you have?"

"Fire herb." she answered before popping it into her mouth and chewing, "Next best thing to have if I do not have fire around. I would offer you some, but..." she trailed off. He chuckled and assured her that he did not want any, he remembered what she said about what it did to those who were not dragon kind.

"Alright, let us continue to lorien." Haldir declared, so they started walking. Aragorn and Balmung continued to talk about anything that came to mind, they would hold hands so they would be able to right one another should one trip. That and so Balmung did not accidentally wander off again, he had let go for a few minutes because he heard the whispering of the elves about them. And when he asked Balmung a question and she did not answer he grew slightly concerned, so he asked Haldir if Balmung was next to him. Turns out since she could not see the company or had anyone leading her she turned and walked into the woods. It took the elves a good ten minutes to find her then another ten to lead her back. He wondered how the elves didn't notice her wandering off from the line. So now he held her hand so it did not happen again.

"So did you sleep well?" Balmung asked him, Aragorn thought for a moment on the strange dream he had that night. He remembered being in the city of Gondor, he saw himself a few years of so in the future wearing a tunic with the white tree of gondor on it, he was chasing a child who looked like him but had turquoise and white eyes along with pointed ears. He was fast, in-humanly fast and very agile as he ran. The child would shout out for him to catch him as Aragorn called him by name, Balthorn, only to loose sight of him. He walked until he reached a garden and was surprised to see a slightly older version of Balmung there with himself. The first he noticed was that she wore a crown and ring around her left hand, meaning that it was more then likely they were married- because he had seen the same ring on his own- in the dream, second is that her stomach was bloated. With a child he had thought. His he realized, as he saw himself kiss her hands and talk about her coming back from Erebor. He watched as he picked up the child, hoe Balthorn begged Balmung if he could go to with him to see Gimli and Legolas. He followed and watched as they walked together, obviously in love with each other. He woke up when he heard Balmung ask if it was a boy or girl.

He was very confused on why he had a dream like that. He was also confused on how his heart beat picked up and his face heated up when he thought of them having children, along with a giddy feeling of being with her. "Well, I must say that I did have a...pleasant dream." he said with a growing smile.

"Care to elaborate on it?" she questioned.

"no not particularly... what about you? Any good dreams?"

"hm, well yes. I did have a rather pleasant one, even if it was slightly confusing...before you interrupted it." and so they went back to being silent for a while as they both thought on the dream that they had shared, but did not know it. Both trying to figure out the feelings it ignited and why it did, both not knowing whether or not if they had just caught a glimpse's to a possible future.

* * *

They had reached just outside of the settlement when Haldir's voice range out to the fellowship. "they bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli." Haldir informed them, "It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps." he said. Balmung cheered as she all but ripped her blindfold off, only to yelp and close her eyes at the sudden brightness from the sun. the elves then removed Gimli's blindfold, "your pardon!" Haldir said as he bowed low to Gimli, "Look on us now with friendly eyes! Look and be glad, for you are the first dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of lorien since Durins day!" he said.

Balmung meanwhile turned to Aragorn and started to undo his blindfold, "Come Aragorn! You must look upon the trees, for they are a very beautiful sight. And I bid you be careful for you will be blinded by the sudden light." she chuckled just as she got it off.

He heeded her warning and opened his eyes carefully, it was blurry for a bit but once his eyes focused he was met with Balmung a few feet in front of him smiling. He noticed that the light passing through the trees gave her hair a soft glow, and lightened up her skin despite the grime, dirt, and goblin blood on her. "Beautiful indeed..." he mumbled then snapped out of it when she tilted her head in question, and quickly looked to the trees and blue sky that he could see through the trees. " the trees, I agree that the trees are beautiful." he said to cover up what he had said. Did he just call her beautiful? Well yes she was beautiful in her own way, she was not like the woman he had met in middle earth. Where most did not fight, not even the maidens of Rohan fought even tho trained, and was content at staying home she did not. In fact he had learned through their talks that Balmung gets incredibly bored if she was denied to go into a fight then she would go anyway since she did not want to be stuck inside and be expected to silently raise children and what not. Where most woman spent their time sewing and baking, Balmung spent her time honing her skills in the way of fighting and forging weapons, but she did also bake but that was despite the point she said- and she despised dresses and didn't care for jewelry and such things. Unless it was warrior jewelry. She was taller then the females in middle earth, her hair was white and not the normal brown, blond, or even black hair color. Her skin were scales but they were soft to the touch- going by how he was holding her hand- with some callouses. So yes, he guessed she was beautiful.

"mhm, did you know the only dragons who would even bother to look at the trees as 'Beautiful' are earth dragons." she said and glanced at Aragorn who raised a brow, "Its true. We still think some things like this is pretty and all, but there is one thing that we regard highly in beauty."

"And what would that be?"

"Battle." she answered, "The beauty in battle along with scales but that is a different thing all together." she chuckled out. They both grinned as Haldir lead them to meet the lord and lady of the wood. It had gotten dark by the time they reached the inside of the great dwelling, they were lead towards a grand tree, then lead up the stairs to a chamber. Haldir was to go first, then Frodo next and Legolas, the rest were to come up in any order they wanted.

Aragorn leaned towards Balmung and whispered in her her, "Do you think you may have...overreacted slightly when you punched his face?" he said and received a look from her, he held up his hands in defense seeing that was about to get angry at him as well, he saw the bruise on the elfs face, he did not want to feel how hard she could punch. "I am just saying that maybe you should have held back slightly, is all." she scoffed.

"oh please Aragorn, I was holding back a considerable amount already. If I went at full strength then the elf would be dead, for his head would have flown off." she informed like he should have known, Aragorn gulp decided not to complain about how she had basically beaten up Legolas- even if he did slightly deserve it- blindfolded. "He should be thankful I did not use so much." she grumbled. He nodded to this as they both started climbing up the stairs, as they did he wondered why he had a dream about her being his wife.

The chamber was filled with a soft light; its walls were green and silver and its roof of gold. Many Elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree and canopied by a living bough there sat, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. They stood up to greet their guests, after the manner of Elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings. Very tall they were, and the Lady no less tall than the Lord; and they were grave and beautiful. They were clad wholly in white; and the hair of the Lady was of deep gold, and the hair of the Lord Celeborn was of silver long and bright; but no sign of age was upon them, unless it were in the depths of their eyes; for these were keen as lances in the starlight, and yet profound, the wells of deep memory. Celeborn greeted everyone in his own tongue then bade Frodo to sit next to him to discuss things.

Each of the companions was greeted courteously by name as they entered. "Welcome Aragorn son of of Arathorn!" he greeted, "It is eight and thirty years of the world outside since you came to this land; and those years lie heavily on you. But the end is near, for good or ill. Here lay aside your burden for a while!" then he looked next to him to see Balmung, "Welcome Balmung, Daughter of Azel and Nari, Queen of the Dragoon's! Three hundred years it has been since last I saw you."

Balmung quirked a brow at him, "Forgive me but I do not think we have met before, for three hundred years ago I was but a dragling." he chuckled at that.

"yes, you were a dragling indeed. Your mother and father brought you here to lorien on one of their visits. You look much like your mother, but you have inherited Azel's fierce eyes and hair I see. To think you were in the shire all those years, I should hope that your stay is a pleasant one." he finished with a nod of his head, Balmung smiled and gave him a bow himself. He then turned his attention towards Legolas. "Welcome son of Thranduil! Too seldom do my kindred journey hither from the north, I see it has not been kindly to you if the bruise on your face leaves anything to be told."

"Actually that was from me." Balmung chimed in as Legolas nodded in agreement. Celeborn raised a questioning brow, asking her why she had hit him. "I gave him warning on something that he did not heed." she said and shot Legolas a dirty look. One which he returned before huffing

Celeborn looked between the two then to Aragorn, who shook his head and gestured with his hand to not delve too deeply on this, then nodded as he greeted the rest of the fellowship. He could always ask about it later.

* * *

**i feel as if this was a very short chapter...:l**


End file.
